La guerre des cieux
by soffya
Summary: La vengeance du sang, il n'y a rien de pire, les dieux vont l'apprendre à leur dépend.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 : Une course sans fin... **

_Désert du tartare, quelques années auparavant_

_Une énième fois la guerre avait fait rage dans ces contrées hostiles. Chaque génération connaissait ce conflit, deux clans divins se faisaient face et cela finissait toujours dans un bain de sang._

_Au milieu de cette plaine ravagée, les Dieux réunis tenaient en respect un de leurs congénères tandis que le Roi des Dieux se trouvait face à un guerrier agenouillé. Il était apparemment le seul mortel rescapé de cette boucherie. Zeus s'adressa à lui : _

_« -Pour ton geste chevalier je te laisse la vie sauve et je serai ton débiteur. Sache néanmoins que ton attitude ne demeurera pas impunie. Tu as osé lever la main sur un Dieu, aussi traître qu'il soit, tu en subiras les conséquences. Arès aura la lourde tâche de t'apposer la marque infamante des traîtres. Cette marque bloquera ton cosmos qui te deviendra dès lors inutile. De plus, tu seras banni de l'Olympe et du tartare à tout jamais. Ne cherches pas à entrer en contact avec ton maître, tu mourras sur l'instant si tu t'y tentes. As-tu quoi que ce soit à réclamer ? »_

_Le guerrier se releva et planta son regard bleu-vert dans celui du Dieu tout en maintenant les mâchoires fermement closes. Zeus se retourna vers son fils et celui-ci se dirigea vers le chevalier, lui saisit le poignet et apposa le tison sur son avant bras. Un long cri retenti et déchira les enfers. _

Rome, de nos jours.

Une jeune femme se dirigea vers un petit immeuble. Elle avait passé une nuit épouvantable à courir aux quatre coins de la ville. Elle était crevée et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : aller se coucher. Arrivée sur le palier de son petit appartement, elle trouva un jeune homme vêtu d'un costume sombre, ultra chic et prétentieux, sûrement pour ses voisins et non pour elle. Ses relations n'avaient pas ce genre de goûts vestimentaires. Lorsqu'elle se plaça devant sa porte, le jeune homme se redressa et dit : « Miss Sirellie ? » La jeune femme se retourna « C'est moi. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Je me nomme Julian Solo, je viens vous présenter mes condoléances pour la mort de votre frère.

La femme afficha sa surprise. Elle se souvint cette douleur foudroyante qu'elle avait ressentie quelques semaines auparavant. Oui, son frère était mort, elle ne savait pas où ni comment mais elle le ressentait au plus profond d'elle. Après ce reflux de souvenirs douloureux, les interrogations affluèrent. Comment cet homme savait pour son frère ? Il faisait parti d'un des plus grands secrets au monde, au même titre qu'elle ; le secret qui entourait le monde des Dieux. « Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je vous l'ai dit je me nomme Ju…

- Arrêtez votre baratin ! Comment vous vous appelez ? Et comment vous savez pour mon frère ? dit la jeune femme violemment

- Bien, rentrons dans le vif du sujet immédiatement alors… Je suis Poséidon, Dieu des océans et j'ai un marché à vous proposer. L'homme avait dit cela d'une manière posée

- Désolée mais je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec les Dieux de l'Olympe. Je pense avoir déjà assez donné.

- Même si ces Dieux vous donnent la possibilité de ramener votre frère à la vie.

L'intérêt de la jeune femme fut immédiatement capté. Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et fit signe au Dieu des Océans de rentrer. Le garde du corps qui accompagnait Solo fit mine de faire un pas en avant mais il fut immédiatement stoppé par la maîtresse des lieux : « Vous seulement. Je ne veux pas de lui ». Poséidon opina de la tête et pénétra dans le salon. « Sordide, remarqua-t-il

- Je ne vous ai pas fait entrer pour que vous critiquiez mon intérieur. Allez droit au but. Vous avez dit pouvoir ramener mon frère des Enfers. Je ne vois pas comment à moins de passer une alliance avec Hadès ce qui reviendrait à vous abaissez, ce qui n'est pas dans l'habitude des Dieux.

- Une alliance avec Hadès est impossible mais pas parce que je ne veux pas, le problème vient du fait qu'il est un peu mort… c'est d'ailleurs Athéna et ses chevaliers qui l'ont exécuté dans sa forme originelle. Votre frère est mort en se sacrifiant pour ouvrir une brèche dans le mur des lamentations, vous savez ce mur qui…

- Je sais ce que c'est merci !

Poséidon vit nettement l'étonnement mêlé à la colère se peindre sur le visage de la jeune femme. Soudain cette dernière se mit à rire, un rire nerveux de toute évidence.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'ils se sont sacrifiés pour tuer la seule personne capable de les ramener à la vie. C'est idiot, totalement idiot. Une stupidité purement olympienne !

- Vous parlez de stupidité alors que vous êtes la seule survivante de votre clan, que dis-je de la race des Chtoniens toute entière. Vous n'êtes pas bien placée pour nous critiquer. Poséidon avait dit cela avec une telle froideur dans la voix que la jeune femme ne su pas quoi répliquer.

- Si on commence par se balancer des insultes à la figure on a pas fini. Venez-en au fait. Pourquoi vous êtes là? Je ne comprend pas.  
- Je vous l'ai dit j'ai un marché à vous proposer.  
- je ne vois pas en quoi un simple mortel peut vous être utile

- Au contraire vous m'êtes bien plus utile que ce que vous pensez. Chaque Dieu aimerait vous avoir à ses côtés, comme un joker qu'il sortirait de sa poche au meilleur moment!  
La jeune femme haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.

- merci pour la comparaison mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. Je n'ai plus rien, ils m'ont tout pris. Je lèverai le petit doigt contre eux et je serai pulvérisée dans la seconde.

- Non, vous possédez la chose la plus précieuse au monde : _Zeus a une dette envers vous_  
Soudain elle comprit ce que Poséidon voulait dire. Ainsi c'était cela qu'il était venu chercher. Cette fameuse dette que le roi des Dieux lui avait contracté envers elle.

- Allez-y expliquez moi tout…

Poséidon poussa un soupir de soulagement comme s'il attendait cet instant depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard bleu de la jeune femme : « Je suppose que vous ignorez ce qui se passe en ce moment dans le monde des Dieux. »

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un simple geste de la tête.

« Voilà. Athéna étant enfermée à Elysion, Artémis a pris le contrôle de son sanctuaire et le tribunal olympien a enfermé les âmes des chevaliers d'or, la garde de la déesse, dans une sordide colonne qui trône au centre de ce sanctuaire, pour les punir d'avoir défier les dieux. »

Elle ferma les yeux de douleur et serra les mâchoires. Le châtiment des dieux, elle connaissait mais là ils avaient été loin dans la cruauté, trop loin.

« Le problème c'est que sous l'impulsion d'Artémis et d'Apollon, Zeus a décidé de lancer la nouvelle ère, c'est…

- Il veut éradiquer toute forme de vie sur terre afin de la purifier et de tout recommencer à zéro, le coupa la jeune femme qui se trouvait désormais près de la petite fenêtre du salon, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, cela peut même vous être utile pour l'avenir des océans.

- C'est là où vous vous trompez. S'il lance la nouvelle ère, cela affectera les océans également. Il m'a déjà demandé de réintégrer l'Olympe.

- Mais le fait de faire revenir Athéna, en quoi cela va-t-il changer quelque chose?

- Seul je n'arriverais à rien contre Apollon et Artémis.

- Vous oubliez Zeus.

Le Dieu des Océans fit non de la tête : « Il ne prendra pas position pour l'un ou l'autre de ses enfants.

- Ce que vous croyez… Enfin en attendant, vous heurtez ma sensibilité, altesse. »  
Poséidon leva un sourcil, étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre : « et en quoi je vous prie? Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin

- vous me proposez, à moi, de participer à une probable nouvelle guerre sainte, pour ensuite m'expliquer que ma mission sera simplement d'émettre un souhait envers le roi des dieux. Vous blessez mon âme de chevalier.

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même : vous n'êtes qu'une simple mortelle.

- Je veux plus!

- je pensais que le seul fait de voir revenir votre frère des enfers vous satisferait

- Pour votre information, la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à mon frère, j'avais cinq ans et lui sept! »  
A l'expression que pris le visage du dieu, on pouvait aisément se dire qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça

Posément, il dit : « Soit, que voulez-vous?

- Être là, tout simplement, du début jusqu'à la fin. Je veux les voir tomber tous autant qu'ils sont. Ce que je veux, c'est de ne pas être écarté.

- Et bien marché conclu! Vous resterez à mes côtés. Et je vais même rajouter quelque chose… »

Poséidon lui pris délicatement le poignet gauche

« je vais tout faire pour briser ce sceaux infamant et vous rendre votre puissance et votre honneur, Chevalier d'Astéria 11ème titan disciple du dieu Cronos en personne. »


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer** : ben je dois tout au grand et magnifique kurumada et à mon petit cerveau!

Je veux remercier aussi... ben personne en fait puisque j'ai pas encore eux de rewiews... (bouhouhou syouplai!)

Donc voilà la suite sûrement attendue par quelqu'un (re-bouhouhou).

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Pour ce que la vie m'a laissé...  
**

Poséidon était parti quelques heures auparavant La jeune femme tournait en rond dans son petit appartement et n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : sortir à l'extérieur afin de se changer les idées. Cependant les consignes avaient été claires : ne pas sortir jusqu'au rendez-vous convenu avec l'un des généraux des mers du dieu des océans, ce qui devait avoir lieu à la tombée du jour dans un des plus vieux parc de la ville.

Elle décida tout de même d'enfreindre les règles : elle irait au point de rencontre à pied.

Mais le chemin ne fut pas autant bénéfique pour le repos de l'esprit qu'elle l'espérait, de nombreux souvenirs revenant à la surface.

Ainsi son frère était mort. Elle le savait au fond d'elle-même, Poséidon n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'elle avait ressentit quelques semaines auparavant.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendus tous les deux. Il y avait bien eu des années où ils étaient liés comme les doigts de la main mais le temps leur avaient fait prendre des chemins diamétralement opposés. Ils avaient fait leur choix, tous les deux, mais avec le recul, elle se dit que c'était plus par vengeance qu'elle avait fait le sien. Oui, elle voulait se venger de ce sanctuaire qui lui avait pris ce frère qu'elle chérissait tant. Ce frère qui la protégeait de ce qu'on appelle communément des parents : de ce père qui buvait trop au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il frappait son épouse et ses enfants, de cette mère qui était trop lâche pour s'interposer. Il n'y avait eu que son frère pour la préserver un peu. Il lui avait jurer de rester près d'elle et pourtant il n'avait pas hésiter à suivre cet envoyé du sanctuaire. Elle l'avait pourtant rejoint dans ce sanctuaire tant maudit mais il l'avait regardé se faire jeter dehors par les gardes tout en restant de glace. En repensant à cela, une pointe de douleur lui enserra le cœur.

C'est quelques jours plus tard que le messager de Cronos était apparut et lui avait fait des promesses de puissance et de vengeance. Elle l'avait cru et l'avait suivi.

C'est avec le sourire qu'elle songea que Poséidon lui avait fait les mêmes promesses et une nouvelle fois elle était tombée dans le panneau. Pourvu que tout se finisse mieux que ses années passées dans le Tartare. Il le fallait, pour son frère, ses compagnons, jusqu'au monde entier.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était arrivée au parc. Après un bref tour d'horizon, elle s'assit sur un vieux banc de bois. Il n'y avait pas l'âme d'un marina dans ce parc. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas réputés pour leur ponctualité!

La journée touchait à sa fin et une légère brise venait lui caresser le visage. Son regard bleu azur était tourné vers l'horizon et ses longs cheveux noirs virevoltaient autour d'elle. Le printemps était beau cette année. Cela lui rappelait son pays natal, la Grèce. Elle devrait bientôt y retourner et le plus vite serait le mieux selon elle.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand quelque un l'apostropha : « Mlle Sirellie? » Elle se retourna quand elle entendit son nom. Elle se retrouva face à un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, qui posait de magnifiques yeux bleus sur elle et dont le visage était encadré de longs cheveux de la même couleur. Elle répondit :

« C' est moi-même.

- Je me nomme Kanon, dragon des mers, général en chef de Poséidon. »

La jeune femme afficha un grand sourire et lui tendit la main : « Enchantée! Moi c'est Tara. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

Kanon serra la main qu'elle lui tendait et lui rendit son sourire. Malgré ça, Tara remarqua cette profonde tristesse que le marina avait au fond du regard. Il balaya le parc du regard.

« Il ne faut pas trop traîner ici. Poséidon ne m'a pas donné beaucoup d'indication. Il m'a juste demandé de vous escorter en Grèce dès qu'il me l'ordonnerait. Pour le reste, il m'a dit de vous faire confiance. »

Tara opina de la tête. Elle haussa les épaules et demanda : « Vous êtes descendu à quel hôtel? »

Kanon la regarda d'un air étonné puis quelque peu gêné « En fait je viens juste d'arriver en ville et je n'ai pas eu le temps…

- A vrai dire je m'en doutais, le coupa-t-elle, c'est pourquoi je vous ai posé la question de but en blanc. Il est tard et les chambres se font rares en cette période. Si vous le souhaiter, j'ai un petit canapé pas du tout confortable à vous proposer…

- Ce sera avec plaisir, je vous remercie. Pour ce qui est du confort, ne vous en faites pas, cela me conviendra très bien.

- De toute façons, c'est juste pour une nuit. Nous partons demain matin pour la Grèce. »

Le ton avait été catégorique, mais néanmoins, il n'empêcha pas Kanon de remarquer : « Mais Poséidon…

- Il a dit de me faire confiance donc il ne devrait voir aucun problème à ce que je fasse le voyage avec quelques jours d'avance.

- Mais pourquoi si tôt?

- J'ai besoin de savoir, dit-elle. Allons-y. »

Kanon hocha la tête et ils partirent tous les deux en direction du centre-ville.

Ils arrivèrent chez la jeune femme une heure après leur rencontre ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien : de la ville, de la vie au sanctuaire sous-marin…Tara avait tout fait pour éluder les questions du marina à son propos, si bien qu'après quelques tentatives, Kanon abandonna la partie.

Lorsque ce dernier pénétra dans le petit appartement, il haussa les sourcils. Tara, qui remarqua ce geste, dit dans la foulée : « Oui je sais c'est pas la suite d'un palace, c'est même limite vétuste. Votre patron m'a déjà fait la remarque ce matin, c'est pas la peine de le répéter » Kanon afficha un grand sourire face à la mine gênée, voir contrariée de la jeune femme. Elle lui désigna son « lit » qui en effet, se révélait à première vue pitoyable. Tara se dirigea vers sa chambre afin d'apporter des couvertures et autres oreillers au marina. Pendant ce temps là, Kanon remarqua que quelque chose de brillant s'était glissé entre le sofa et le mur. En se rapprochant, il distingua nettement une lame. Il finit par dégager un sabre, d'allure commune, de derrière le canapé. Un frisson parcouru son échine et un mauvais pressentiment lui broya l'âme. Il décida d'aller vers la chambre et de ne plus quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva avec une seconde lame, mais celle-ci venait de se placer directement sous son menton et se pressait contre sa gorge. A l'autre bout se trouvait Tara, les yeux reflétant une froideur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez elle.

« Règle N°1, chevalier : toujours se méfier de la personne qu'on a en face de soi.

- Qui êtes-vous? » Parvint difficilement à dire Kanon, qui avait toujours la lame du sabre collée contre sa gorge.

Tara soupira profondément, abaissa son sabre et pris celui que Kanon tenait toujours entre ses mains. Elle alla les déposer dans une malle où ils allèrent rejoindre de nombreux compagnons, selon Kanon, vu le bruit qu'il y a eu.

« suivez-moi » Le ton de la jeune femme avait été extrêmement froid. Kanon la suivit donc tout en restant sur ses gardes.

Ils prirent l'escalier et montèrent sur le toit. De là, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la ville. La nuit venait juste de tomber et les lumières de la cité semblaient refléter les étoiles présentes dans le ciel printanier. La jeune femme s'adossa à un petit muret, à peine plus grand qu'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir.

Kanon, qui était resté en retrait, dit froidement : « Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, qui êtes vous? »

Tara ouvrit doucement les yeux et garda son regard fixé sur l'horizon. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne se décide à répondre : « J'étais comme vous avant, un chevalier qui servait honorablement le dieu pour lequel il avait prêté serment. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. On m'avait appris à voir les choses telles qu'_Il _les voyait. Seulement un jour j'ai ouvert les yeux et je me suis rendu compte que tout ce que je faisais allait à l'encontre de mes idéaux. Je me suis comme qui dirait rebellée et j'ai été bannie du monde des dieux et privé de mon cosmos. Je me suis éloignée le plus possible de tout ça. C'est pour ça que je me suis installée ici. Je pensais en avoir fini avec les dieux et leur petites histoires jusqu'à ce matin quand votre maître m'a appris qu'ils s'en étaient pris à mon frère et qu'ils avaient enfermé son âme dans une colonne qui trône au centre du sanctuaire d'Athéna. C'est tout eux ça : aucune pitié, aucun respect »

Kanon était abasourdi par la révélation, tant par le passé de la femme qui se tenait face à lui mais aussi par le fait… « Votre frère? Un chevalier d'or? C'est impossible, ils… Je connais les chevaliers d'or, je l'aurais forcément su!

- je ne suis pas une personne dont on parle aisément.

- Qui?…

- Je crois que la question à poser est comment je m'appelle.

- Quoi? Je ne vois pas… Bon ok, c'est quoi votre nom? Dit-il avec une pointe d'iiritation dans la voix

- Antarès.

- Oh c'est pas vrai… Milo. Votre frère c'est Milo, le chevalier du scorpion. Sur ces mots, tara acquiesça. Il poursuivit : C'est incroyable, il a donné votre nom à sa plus puissante attaque! »

Tara poussa un énième soupir, la soirée allait s'annoncer bien compliquée pour eux deux. Elle continua : « En fait, c'est pas exactement cela. C'est plutôt moi qui ait pris le nom de son attaque.

- Expliquez, je ne comprends pas…

- J'ai eu plusieurs prénoms dans ma vie, un pour chaque période à vrai dire. Lorsque je recevais ma formation de chevalier on m'a fait changé de nom. Je devais abandonné celui que mes parents m'avaient donné à ma naissance pour un qui me faisait ressentir toute la colère que j'avais en moi. C'était comme ça : pour être capable d'atteindre son ultime force, il fallait dégager une haine incommensurable donc il fallait prendre le nom de quelque chose qu'on détestait; parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on l'entendait, cela augmentait notre colère et donc nos capacité. A l'époque, je haïssais mon frère qui m'avait abandonné et je haïssait encore plus la déesse qu'il servait, pour laquelle il était parti. J'ai donc décidé de prendre le nom de l'attaque dont il se servait pour la protéger _elle. _Maintenant en y songeant à nouveau, je me rend compte que c'était complètement absurde même si je concède que cette colère m'a aidé à devenir le chevalier que j'ai été. »

Elle s'était rapprochée du rebord du toit et tournait le dos désormais à Kanon. Celui-ci, qui avait jusqu'à maintenant gardé ses distances, se rapprocha peu à peu. Il s'arrêta à quelque millimètres de la jeune femme qui lui tournait toujours le dos et il murmura presque : « Qui es-tu chevalier? Et quel dieu a osé t'infliger de tels tourments? »

Tara fixait toujours l'horizon, elle prit une profonde inspiration : « je suis le chevalier d'Astéria, le 11ème titan. J'ai été sous les ordres du dieu Cronos pendant de nombreuses années. »

Kanon recula un peu, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Tara se retourna, s'attendant à voir une expression horrifiée sur le visage de son garde du corps mais tout ce qu'elle reçu fut un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres de ce dernier qui lâcha en haussant les épaules : « Nous avons tous nos petits vices cachés ». Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire.

Ils redescendirent à l'appartement de Tara et décidèrent d'aller se coucher. La journée du lendemain allait être longue, très longue.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer : **toujours la même chanson : rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire. tout le mérite revient au génialissime et vénérable Kurumada!

**RAR : **merci à eros1 et marie-chan11 de m'avoir laissé un petit mot ça m'a fait très plaisir (en fait j'ai pleuré de joie pendant deux jours).

j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour mettre en ligne le plus rapidement possible mais je suis désolée (l'auteur s'aplatit littéralement au sol) c'est la fin des vacances pour moi (ça y est je déprime) je reprend le boulot demain(ohlala le cafard) donc je vais _**TOUT**_ faire pour tenter de poster un chapitre par semaine mais je garantit rien... (Non ne partez pas!!)

En ce qui concerne la longueur des chapitre je fais des efforts sur ce plan là mais ça reste à améliorer!!

Voilà le 3ème chapitre tadammmmm!!

**Chapitre 3 : Les esprits s'élèvent et retombent...  
**

Le lendemain matin, Kanon et Tara se hâtèrent de rassembler le peu d'affaire qu'ils avaient à emmener en Grèce. La jeune femme était un peu tendue : elle allait retournée dan son pays natal après des années d'exil. La nuit avait été courte pour chacun d'entre eux : Tara songeait à ce qui allait se passer dans les prochains jours tandis que Kanon, lui, se remémorait ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Ainsi cette femme qui ne semblait posséder aucune cosmo énergie, était l'un des chevaliers le plus puissant de la création. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle en soit réduite à vivre si loin de la Grèce, en véritable paria?

Le sommeil les gagna lorsque sonnèrent les premières heures du jour. Lorsque Tara réveilla Kanon, celui-ci avait la désagréable impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. Ils se préparèrent en toute hâte. Kanon remarqua que la caisse contenant les armes de la jeune femme resterait là. Cependant Tara avait tout de même tenu à emporter un sabre avec elle. Ce dernier, de facture ancienne et orné de fins symboles gravés sur sa lame, allait passé aisément pour un objet d'art auprès des services de sécurité. Cependant Kanon ne put s'empêcher de demander à son hôte s'il était réellement nécessaire de s'encombrer de ce sabre. Tara lui répondit avec un sourire mélancolique : « Je ne suis pas la seule créature à m'être échappée des Tartares. Les portes sont depuis trop longtemps sans surveillance et elles en laissent passer beaucoup trop à mon goût. Parmi elles se trouvent des personnes qui rêveraient de me faire payer ce que j'ai fait et elle ne désirent qu'une seule chose : voir ma tête sur une pique ornant l'entrée du labyrinthe de Cronos. C'est juste au cas où…

- Mais elles ne peuvent entrer dans le sanctuaire. C'est une terre consacrée.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui va les arrêter, crois-moi. J'ai été attaqué dans des endroits tout autant consacrés que le sanctuaire. De plus, ce genre de lieux sont les endroits où je suis le plus facilement repérable : nos cosmos sont plus puissant dans ce type de lieux, le mien également même si je ne peux pas m'en servir. Donc tu comprend pourquoi je dois surveiller mes arrières.

Kanon acquiesça. Il commençait à bien cerner la situation de la jeune femme même si une grande part d'ombre demeurait. Le tutoiement entre eux deux était venu naturellement après la conversation qu'ils avaient eu le veille et une relative confiance commençait doucement à germer.

Tara ferma son petit appartement à clef avec un léger pincement au cœur. Certes il était étroit et insalubre mais c'était là qu'elle se sentait le mieux. Dans le taxi qui les conduisaient à l'aéroport, un nouvel élan de nostalgie saisit la jeune femme alors que les premiers éveils de la ville éternelle se faisaient ressentir. Cette ville avait été son refuge, le premier lieu auquel elle avait songé lorsqu'elle fut bannie. Un lieu qui ressemblait à son pays, un pays méditerranéen, au tempérament aussi chaud que le climat. Oui, un pays proche de la Grèce mais pas trop pour ne pas lui rappeler son déshonneur. Elle se doutait bien qu'en rentrant là-bas, le poids de ses actes allait de nouveau s'abattre sur elle, d'autant plus qu'elle allait se mêler à nouveau d'affaires divines.

Elle resta plongée dans ses pensées pendant tout le reste du voyage, Kanon n'osant pas la déranger. Il savait que ce retour aux sources n'allait pas être de tout repos pour elle, il avait vécut la même situation avant la guerre contre Hadès : lui, le traître venait implorer le pardon de la déesse Athéna et lui demandait de le laisser combattre afin de laver son honneur. L'ironie a voulut que ce soit Milo, le propre frère de Tara, qui l'avait absout de ses pêchés. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à son propre frère, dont l'âme était enfermée dans cette colonne, avec celles de ses compagnons chevaliers d'or. Il songeait à cet instant précis où l'âme de Saga avait disparu au pied du mur des lamentations alors qu'il se trouvait aux côtés des autres chevaliers qui se sacrifièrent pour leur déesse. Il aurait voulu mourir avec eux, mais Poséidon en avait décidé autrement et l'avait sauvé in extremis alors qu'il allait vers une mort certaine pour y emmener Rhadamanthe. Depuis ce jour, il souffrait de la disparition de son jumeau. Il avait senti que, peu avant de mourir, Saga et lui s'étaient pardonnés mutuellement, ce qui rendait la situation bien plus douloureuse.

Tous les deux perdus dans leurs songes, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils avaient atterris à Athènes. Ce fut le mouvement de la foule qui les fit réagir. Tara se tourna vers Kanon et lui fit un petit sourire crispé qui signifiait : « voilà on y est, courage mon ami ». Kanon lui rendit le même sourire et ils sortirent de l'appareil. Un léger vent chaud les accueillit sur la passerelle et Tara soupira d'aisance. La brise faisait virevolter ses longs cheveux noirs autour de sa fine silhouette, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et Kanon put y lire une détermination sans faille. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné et elle ne faillirait pas.

Ils trouvèrent assez rapidement un taxi à l'extérieur de l'aéroport et ils partirent immédiatement pour Rodorio, le petit village qui jouxtait l'enceinte du sanctuaire. Le long du trajet, les deux grecs semblaient captivés par le paysage. Chacun de son côté, ils observaient les collines couvertes d'oliviers qui longeaient la petite route escarpée bordant la mer égée. Au fond, ils pouvaient apercevoir les premiers contreforts du Cap Sounion. A sa vue, Kanon eut un haut-le-cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à Rodorio. Ce village complètement isolé de la civilisation semblait vivre hors du temps. On pouvait aisément dire que tout s'était arrêté à l'époque des dieux. Le village avait une mauvaise réputation dans le pays : il était dit qu'une bande d'énergumènes vivait là dans la foi des dieux de l'ancien temps. La vérité était que ce village dépendait entièrement du sanctuaire Chaque arrivée ne passait pas inaperçue et celle-là ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Tous les yeux d'étaient fixés sur les deux passagers et le chauffeur ne demanda pas son reste : lorsqu'il fut payé, il mit le pied au plancher et repartit en direction d'Athènes.

Tara regarda le taxi s'éloigner et dit en souriant : « Rien n'a vraiment changé ici » Kanon hocha la tête et dit : « Et ce depuis la nuit des temps. C'est ce qui m'a frappé quand je suis arrivé ici. Je viens d'un petit village au nord de la Grèce où tout est dans l'air du temps. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai pu être surpris.

- Effectivement je ne peux pas imaginer : je suis née et j'ai grandi ici!

- Je pensais que tu connaissait l'endroit de par ton frère et non pas que tu y étais originaire. Cela doit être étrange de vivre ici…

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point! Tout tourne autour du sanctuaire… »

Personne n'avait reconnu Tara au village car ça faisait quinze ans qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds ici, à son plus grand bonheur. Rien n'y faisait, elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise dans ce lieux, trop de mauvais souvenir. Elle et Kanon faisaient un peu tâche dans le décor avec leurs vêtements et ils ne s'attardèrent pas dans le village. Kanon avait repéré une petite bicoque abandonnée où ils déposèrent les affaires qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux. Ensuite, ils prirent le chemin du sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Pénétrer dans l'enceinte sacrée ne fut pas très compliqué tant le mur qui la délimitait était en ruine. Ils le franchirent aisément tout en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer des gardes placés là par Artémis. Kanon faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler son cosmos tandis que Tara scrutait les environs. Le fait qu'ils se soient aventurés au sein même du sanctuaire en pleine journée en facilitait pas leur tâche.

Soudain, ils ressentirent la cosmo - énergie d'un chevalier. Ils tournèrent la tête vers cette source quand ils virent Shina passer accompagnée de deux gardes. Kanon voulut se redresser pour lui signaler leur présence mais il fut retenue par Tara qui lui avait violemment saisi le poignet. Il se retourna vers elle et lui dit :

« Quoi? Je la connais, c'est un chevalier d'argent d'Athéna, on peut lui faire confiance!

- En est-tu vraiment sûr? Je te signale que c'est Artémis qui contrôle ce lieu désormais et pour un chevalier d'Athéna, ton amie à l'air de se porter plutôt bien et de s'entendre parfaitement avec les gardes d'Artémis.

- Quoi? Non c'est impossible pas elle, il y a sûrement une raison!

- Oui tu as raison, il doit y avoir une explication mais pour l'instant on a pas le temps de la chercher. En plus ce buisson est plein d'épine : ce serai sympa de bouger de là! »

Kanon acquiesça et ils continuèrent la progression. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au sommet d'un léger promontoire d'où ils dominaient les douze temples du zodiaque, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Le sanctuaire tout entier semblait avoir été réduit en poussière par une force équivalente à plusieurs ouragans.

« Je me souviens que la bataille entre les spectres d'Hadès avait été virulente mais _ça!_

- Ne t'en fait pas je pense que les sbires d'Artémis ont du passés par là. »

Ils redescendirent du promontoire pour rejoindre ce qui devaient être les arènes auparavant et là ils la virent, cette colonne infâme qui renfermait les âmes des chevalier d'Athéna.

Elle trônait au centre du sanctuaire, tel un trophée que les dieux conservaient là pour montrer à l'humanité qu'ils ne fallait pas les défier.

Une vague de haine monta du fin fond des entrailles de Tara : ils n'épargneraient donc rien à l'humanité, jamais ils ne comprendraient ce que le libre-arbitre signifiait? Mais ce sentiment laissa vite la place à une tristesse infinie : elle venait de reconnaître la silhouette de son frère parmi celles qui ornaient la colonne. Elle eu la nausée en pensant à ce qu'il avait enduré et il lui semblait que son cœur était broyait dans un étau.

Elle serra les dents et d'un geste las, elle se passa la main sur le visage. Elle interrompit son geste quand elle aperçu une seconde silhouette, tout près de celle de son frère. Elle ressemblait tellement à… Non ça ne pouvait pas être lui, il se trouvait là…

« Kanon! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tu veux.. »

Lorsque elle se retourna pour faire face au marina, elle le trouva tête baissée, ses épaules semblaient trembler. Mais oui, il pleurait. De larges sillons de larmes se traçaient sur son visage. Soudain, Tara eu un flash. Comment n'y avait-elle pas songer? Poséidon avait une bonne raison d'envoyer ce général. Elle secoua la tête, comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide.

« Oh Kanon…Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? Toi aussi tu as un être cher ici… »

Kanon hocha la tête. Tous les deux allèrent s'asseoir sur ce qui semblait être un vestige des tribunes de l'arène.

« Qui est-ce? Demanda le titan

- Saga, mon frère jumeau. Tu vois je comprend ce que tu peux ressentir… Lui et moi on ne s'entendait pas très bien avant la guerre contre Hadès… »

Et il se mit à tout lui expliquer. La part de mal en eux deux, ses tentatives de corruption envers son frère, son emprisonnement au Cap Sounion, le réveil de Poséidon, la bataille du sanctuaire avec les chevaliers de bronze et la mort de son frère. La guerre qui les avaient opposé aux guerriers d'Athéna puis celle contre Hadès où il avait cherché la rédemption et qu'il s'était finalement retrouvé face à son frère. Et il lui conta la fin de la dernière guerre sainte : comment son frère s'était sacrifié en lui pardonnant et comment lui, il avait été sauvé par son dieu alors qu'il devait emmener Rhadamanthe vers une mort certaine.

« Et bien! On peut dire que vous en ratiez pas une tous les deux! » Kanon esquissa un léger sourire mais Tara avait bien vu que ça tentative de le faire rire avait été un bide total. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui et lui pris le visage entre ses mains :

« Écoutes-moi, Kanon, chevalier des gémeaux et général des mers, nous les vengerons. Mieux nous allons les sortir de là. Poséidon a un plan et je pense, non je suis certaine qu'il va réussir. Si tout se passe bien, ils devraient être parmi nous très bientôt et tu pourras enfin dire à ton frère Saga tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.

- C'est gentil de me dire ça mais je ne vois pas comment…

- Trop longue histoire… »

Elle venait de se relever, les sourcils froncés et l'air inquiet : elle était sur ses gardes. Elle avait perçu quelque chose d'étrange, de puissant même. Cette énergie, elle l'avait déjà ressentit, elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Canon aussi ressentit la même chose et il était venu se placer à ses côtés, mettant tous ses sens en éveil afin d'attaquer quand le moment serait venu.

« Kanon, quoi qu'il arrive reste derrière moi et n'interviens surtout pas ». Tara était tendue au maximum.

Soudain, un homme sortit de derrière un bosquet. Il était assez grand et semblait jeune. Il était vêtu d'une toge d'un blanc immaculé. Kanon pouvait sentir que toute cette énergie qui les enveloppaient émanait de cette personne.

L'étranger s'approcha de Tara et lui sourit « Poséidon m'a dit que tu souhaitait me voir. Que se passe-t-il, chevalier?

- Je ne suis plus chevalier, lui répondit-elle sur un ton glacial, et vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir puisque c'est vous m'avez puni, _Zeus. » _Kanon écarquilla les yeux, il se trouvait face au roi des dieux, le plus puissant de tous. Il redoubla d'attention et vit que Zeus et Tara se toisaient.

« J'aurais pu te prendre la vie, estimes toi heureuse. » Devant le manque de réponse de la jeune femme, il continua : « Que me veux-tu?

- J'ai un requête à vous faire.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il avec un sourire mielleux

- La Terre et les humains ont besoin d'être protéger contre, je sais pas moi, une nouvelle ère par exemple!

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il d'un ton posé.

-Ne jouez pas avec moi, je sais ce que vous mijotez avec Artémis et Apollon. Nous savons tous les deux qu'Athéna aurait été contre cette idée machiavélique,

- … Mais elle n'est pas là

- Et c'est là où j'interviens. Vous allez la faire revenir des enfers, ainsi elle nous protégera. Et vous allez lui donner les moyens de le faire : vous allez ramener également à la vie tous ses chevaliers, tous ceux qui sont mort depuis sa dernière réincarnation, y compris son grand pope!

- Et pourquoi devrai-je faire ce que tu m'ordonnes? Il était toujours aussi calme devant le ton impérieux de la jeune femme.

- Ne m'obligez pas à vous rappelez la dette que vous avez envers moi.

- Alors c'est donc ça. Les dieux ne seront pas d'accord mais je ne peux aller à l'encontre de ma parole… »

Il amorça un geste en direction de la colonne mais il stoppa net et se retourna vers Tara : « Pourquoi te mêles-tu de ça? J'aurais pu te protéger si tu me l'avais demander. Tu sais ce que ton geste va engendrer et tu sais que tu vas tout perdre.

- Non vous vous trompez, je n'ai plus rien, vous m'avez tout pris : ma vie, mon honneur, jusqu'à la seule famille qui me restait. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. La seule chose que je veuilles c'est de donné une seconde chance aux gens qui le mérite. Mais ça vous ne pouvez le comprendre, une personne qui n'agit pas dans son intérêt cela vous dépasse, surtout si cette personne est quelque un comme moi.

- Et bien soit,… »

Il se tourna vers les arènes et tendit le doigt ver la colonne. Soudain, une lumière aveuglante envahit le sanctuaire et la terre se mit à trembler.

Quand la lumière se dissipa au bout de quelques secondes, Zeus avait disparu et les deux chevaliers découvrirent avec stupéfaction que les arènes avaient été remises sur pied, comme tout le sanctuaire à première vue.

Mais surtout, ils virent au centre des arènes un groupe de personnes en train de se relever. Kanon et Tara retenait leur respiration : au milieu du groupe se tenait Athéna, majestueuse. Elle était entourée de ses chevaliers de bronze.

Autour d'eux se trouvaient les douze chevaliers d'or et leur grand Pope.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer** : Encore et toujours pas à moi

**RAR** : Encore un grand merci à mes deux rewiewers Eros1 et Marie-chan11 en ésperant qu'ils ne m'ont pas oublié.

J'ai mis pas mal de temps à mettre ce chapitre en ligne mais Norbert, mon cher PC m'a lâchement planté au plus mauvais moment et il a fallu un peu de temps pour que je l'emmène chez le docteur, faute de budget. Désolée...

La suite,

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Ne pourrais-je jamais regarder plus loin?  
**_

_Mais surtout, ils virent au centre des arènes un groupe de personnes en train de se relever. Kanon et Tara retenait leur respiration : au milieu du groupe se tenait Athéna, majestueuse. Elle était entourée de ses chevaliers de bronze._

_Autour d__'__eux se trouvaient les douze chevaliers d__'__or et leur grand Pope._

La respiration de Tara se faisait de plus en plus en rapide, un élan de joie parcourait tout son être. Elle avait réussi à les ramener, tous, sans exception. Ils se regardaient les uns les autres, se demandant comment ils avaient bien pu arriver là. Même Athéna semblait quelque peu perdue. Tara ne put s'empêcher de noter la jeunesse de la déesse, qui malgré son âge, devait porter le poids d'immenses responsabilités sur ses épaules.

Kanon, quant à lui, ne tenait plus en place. Un large sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage et il serrait fort le poignet de sa comparse, son regard allant de cette dernière au groupe de chevaliers rassemblés dans les arènes. Tara l'observa quelques secondes et dit avec un large sourire : « Allons, qu'est-ce que tu attend, va le rejoindre, tu en meurt d'envie!

- Oui tu as raison » dit-il toujours avec le même sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il commença à aller en direction de l'arène quant il se stoppa net et se retourna vers Tara : « Mais et toi? Tu ne viens pas?

- Plus tard, le temps n'est pas encore venu pour moi… Elle le regarda s'éloigner et rejoindre son jumeau. Elle eut un léger rire en le voyant se jeter dans les bras d'un Saga extrêmement surpris. A cette vue, son cœur se serra violemment : elle pris soudainement conscience qu'il lui faudrait bientôt payer pour tout ça et qui lui restait tant de choses à régler avant.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle releva la tête, le regard triste, qu'elle croisa ces yeux tellement identiques aux siens. Ces yeux bleu turquoise qui semblaient la fixer et lui sonder le fond de l'âme. Milo l'observait avec son air ébahi qui la faisait sourire à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de le voir. Elle eut juste le temps de distinguer un second chevalier s'approcher de son frère avant de tourner la tête en direction de Poséidon qui s'approcher d'elle.

C'était bien elle, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de doute. C'était sa sœur qui se tenait sur les gradins des arènes du sanctuaire. Elle était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir au sein du domaine sacré. Que faisait-elle là? Avait-elle un rapport avec tout ce qui était en train de se passer? Mais ce qui frappa le plus Milo, c'était ce regard infiniment triste qu'elle avait. Comme toujours, ce regard lui broyait le cœur. Cela n'avait pas changé malgré toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulées. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle avait toujours cet air fier, à la limite de l'arrogance, qui la caractérisait si bien. Et ses longs cheveux noirs… Par Athéna, elle ressemblait tellement à leur mère.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Milo ne vit pas le chevalier du verseau s'approché de lui, si bien qu'il eut un léger sursaut quand il sentit la main de ce dernier se poser doucement sur son épaule.

« Milo, mon ami… Est-ce que tout va bien? Demande le chevalier du onzième temple avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

- Camus…Oui ne t'en fait pas tout va pour le mieux » répondit Milo avec un soupir de soulagement. Il détourna un instant la tête pour voir sa jeune sœur s'éloigner avec un homme. Quand il redirigea son regard sur son ami, il vit ce dernier avec un léger sourire et Milo ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras : « Camus mon frère… Je suis si content de te revoir…Vivant!

- Moi aussi Milo je suis heureux de te revoir. »

Camus se dégagea de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami et redevint plus sérieux. Il demanda : « As-tu la moindre idée de ce qui a pu se passer? » Milo fit signe que non de la tête. Ils décidèrent de rejoindre leurs amis chevaliers dans de grands élans de retrouvailles.

De son côté, Tara retrouva Poséidon. Ce dernier avait l'air préoccupé ce qui ne rassura en rien le titan. Il se retourna vers elle, le visage grave et dit : « Bon maintenant il faut envisager l'après. Écoutez, je vais demandez à Athéna de vous gardez ici, au sein de son sanctuaire…

- Quoi? S'écria-t-elle, ce n'était pas prévu comme ça. Je devais venir avec vous, il n'a jamais été dit que je devait rester. Je ne peux pas rester. Vous savez ce qu'ils font aux femmes ici? Je préférerais encore repartir à Rome!

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Vous ne survireriez pas longtemps en dehors d'une terre consacrée et vous le savez bien. Écoutez la raison pour laquelle je ne vous emmène pas est simple : Zeus sait que j'ai manigancé tout ça avec vous et il veut me le faire payer tout autant qu'à vous. Je pense que mon sanctuaire ne tiendra pas longtemps face à lui et ses sbires. Cet endroit est le seul où vous êtes réellement en sécurité. »

Tara se retourna et contempla un instant les collines grecques sur lesquelles le soleil commençait à se coucher. Avec un soupir de résignation, elle dit : « Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas?

- Pas vraiment, non… Je vais m'arranger avec Athéna pour l'histoire du masque, je pense que ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problèmes. De plus, Kanon va rester ici pour veiller sur vous. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Athéna et ses chevaliers mais c'est une question de fierté, vous comprenez? » dit-il avec un petit sourire. Mais Tara vit tout de suite que le cœur n'y était pas. Elle demanda : « C'est si grave que ça?

- je pense revenir parmi vous plus tôt que prévu et en qualité de sans domicile fixe en plus » Il eut un rire franc en disant cela ce qui rassura quelque peu Tara. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le plus grand temple tout en continuant de discuter sur la situation. Arrivés sur le parvis, ils virent que tous les chevaliers avaient eu la même idée et avaient rejoint le temple de la déesse.

« Bien, il me semble que cette chère déesse à regagner sa demeure, déclara Poséidon. Il faut que je lui parle, je vous laisse. » Tara acquiesça et le regarda s'éloigner vers l'immense battisse. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers les chevaliers d'or, elle vit que plusieurs petits groupes s'étaient formés et que les discussions allaient bon train. La situation leur échappait totalement et cela semblait les perturbés au plus haut point.

« Tara! » Elle se retourna à l'appel de son nom et vit Kanon arrivé en trombe en traînant son malheureux frère jumeau qui avait bien du mal à le suivre; « Tara, je te présente mon frère Saga » Ce dernier, essoufflé, lui tendit la main avec un sourire et dit : « Enchanté!

- Moi de même, répondit la jeune femme en acceptent la poignée de main; j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ces dernières heures.

- J'aimerais en dire autant…

- Oh vous êtes tout excusé, il faut dire que vous étiez juste un peu mort! » tous les trois éclatèrent de rire.

Tara se retourna vers le dragon des mers et lui dit avec beaucoup de sérieux : « Il faut que je te parle, seul à seul…

- je vous laisse, je vais voir si mes compagnons vont bien, » leur dit Saga.

Tara et Kanon se dirigèrent vers les ruines d'un petit muret, ils s'arrêtèrent sous un olivier. La jeune femme commença : « tu ne lui as rien dit concernant mon marché avec Zeus? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le chevalier des gémeaux du menton.

- Non rassures-toi, je lui simplement dit que tu était une recrue de Poséidon.

- Et…Hum… mon lien de parenté avec Milo? Questionna-t-elle, gênée

- Je pense que tu es la seule personne à même d'en parler, tu ne crois pas? Dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Si jamais ils doivent le savoir un jour, cela viendra de toi. Moi j'emmènerai ton secret dans la tombe s'il le faut. Mais laisses moi te dire le fond de ma pensée : la vie est trop courte pour s'encombrer de telles histoires. Vas le voir, parlez vous et arrêtez de perdre du temps…

- Facile à dire…

- Ne me dit pas que vous allez vous regardez en chien de faïence comme ça pendant une éternité! Je crois pas que je vais le supporter! Dit-il sur un ton badin

-D'autant que toi et moi on est coincé ici pour un bout de temps…

-Comment ça? » Demanda-t-il, ayant retrouvé tout à coup tout son sérieux. Tara se mit alors à lui raconter la discussion qu'elle et le dieu des océans venaient d'avoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'il ne veuille pas que l'on retourne au sanctuaire sous-marin? Demanda le général des mers

-Je pense qu'ils ont eu des mots avant le départ de Zeus, voir des menaces…

- c'est pas vrai, dit-il en se levant d'un bond et en se dirigeant vers les marches qui conduisaient en bas du sanctuaire. Je vais, je vais…

- Tu ne fera rien, _Kanon!! » _tara avait hurlé son nom pour le stoppé dans son élan, avant qu'il n'atteigne les premières marches des escaliers. Elle le rejoignit sur le parvis, le regard triste. Tous les deux se trouvaient désormais au centre des chevaliers d'Athéna, qui les observaient, éberlués.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Demanda Tara en levant les bras en signe de résignation. Tu crois pouvoir les arrêter à toi tout seul?

- Non, j'aurais…Il… On ne peut pas laisser faire ça!

- Écoutes, Il était pleinement conscient de ce qu'il faisait quand il est venu me voir. Il connaissait les conséquences.

- Mais on ne peut laisser faire ça! Répéta-t-il.

- Kanon, Cela servirait à quoi de te sacrifier là-bas? Ce serait totalement ridicule! Il a besoin de toi ici, on a tous besoin de toi ici! »

Saga, comprenant peu à peu de quoi il en retournait, s'approcha de son jumeau et le prit délicatement par les épaules. Il savait que la perte du sanctuaire sous-marin serait dure pour Kanon. Cela avait été son unique refuge pendant tant d'années.

« Ils me le paieront. Je le jure! » Tara s'approcha de lui et posa doucement sa main sur la joue du dragon des mers abattu : « Le temps de la vengeance sonnera bientôt pour nous mon ami. Et ce jour là, les dieux regretteront de nous avoir défié »

A ce moment là, Shion, le grand Pope, arriva sur le seuil du temple d'Athéna et ordonna à tous, y compris Tara et Kanon, de se réunir dans la grande salle. La jeune femme laissa Kanon partir avec son jumeau et demeura un peu en retrait. Cependant, elle sentit un présence à ses côtés et tourna vivement vers la personne qui l'avait rejoint. Elle fut extrêmement surprise de découvrir son frère à ses côtés. Ce dernier n'avait pas un regard pour elle et s'évertuait à fixer le seuil du temple. Il dit : « Tu as toujours autant d'arrogance et aucun respect envers les dieux à ce que je vois!

- Et moi je constate que tu as récupéré ta langue, ça me réjouit tu peux pas savoir à quel point! Je commençais à m'inquiéter je pensais que tu l'avais laissé dans le royaume d'Hadès. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, nous sommes attendus. » Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le temple, le cœur serré. Pourquoi les premières paroles échangée avaient été aussi dures? Ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, elle fut incapable de dire ce que c'était : de la colère? De l'amertume?… De la tristesse? Quoi qu'il en soit elle était profondément marquée lorsqu'elle rejoint les autres.

Les douze chevaliers d'or se trouvaient sur la droite de la salle, tandis que les bronzes se trouvaient à gauche. Au centre, Tara, Kanon et Poséidon faisaient face au trône de la déesse qui paraissait… Furieuse!

Du haut de son piédestal, elle toisait ses trois convives, les mâchoires serrées. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que personne ne décroche une parole. La déesse poussa un long soupir puis elle déclara : « Il semblerait que nous devons notre retour sur Terre à l'intervention du dieu des océans et à ses acolytes. Quelques détails nous sont encore à préciser mais Shion et moi-même en connaissons les grandes lignes. Même si la manière ne me plait guère, il semblerait que cela s'avérait être nécessaire…

- Si vous aviez une meilleure idée, dites le nous. Cela peut nous être utile la prochaine fois que vous irez vous sacrifié bêtement en emmenant vos chevaliers avec vous! Tara avait coupé la déesse qui avait pris un air outré.

- _Tara! _s'écria Poséidon

- Non, cette fois-ci je ne me tairais pas! Il y a beaucoup trop de choses en jeu pour s'attarder sur des détails futiles. Si on les a ramené, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Le sort de la terre est en jeu et tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire, c'est de critiquer le moyen par lequel on les a fait revenir! » La jeune femme paraissait furieuse et ses yeux pleins de rage fixaient le dieu des océans.

« Cela suffit! La déesse Athéna s'était levée et toisait l'assemblée. Je tolère déjà tout juste qu'un titan ose souillé le sol sacré de ce sanctuaire mais de là à ce qu'elle manque de respect m'insupporte au plus haut point! Si nous ne vous devions pas la vie, vous auriez déjà rejoint votre maître au fin fond de sa prison! J'accepte que vous demeuriez ici aux conditions demandées par Poséidon seulement il vous est strictement interdit de sortir des limites du domaine ainsi que de vous soustraire à la protection de mes chevaliers. Maintenant sortez! Je dois m'entretenir avec ces derniers »

Tara fixa la déesse avec les mâchoires serrées et les yeux emplis de haine, tandis que plusieurs chevaliers se dirigeaient vers Athéna afin de la protéger d'un éventuel danger émanant du titan. Cette dernière amorça un demi-tour vers la sortie quand soudain elle arrêta son geste. Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Athéna : « Ne parlez plus jamais de Cronos! Vous n'étiez pas là, vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Tara ça suffit maintenant, dit calmement Poséidon en lui saisissant le bras délicatement. Sortons. »

En se dirigeant vers la sortie, Tara risqua un coup d'œil vers son frère. Celui-ci semblait passionné par les détails du marbre recouvrant le sol du temple et ne voulait plus en détacher son regard. Avec un signe de résignation, le titan franchit les portes du temple d'Athéna.

Sur le parvis, les trois hôtes se jaugeaient en attendant la sortie des chevaliers d'Athéna. « Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter… dit la jeune femme avec un regard qui se confondait en excuses

- Vous pouvez! Lui rétorqua Poséidon, pas parce que vous vous êtes mise à hurler sur tout ce qui bougeait mais bien parce que vous m'avez devancé de quelques secondes!

- Je vous demande pardon? Demanda Tara avec expression éberluée » Tout à coup, Kanon pouffa de rire. Essayant de dissimuler son hilarité, il ne faisait que l'amplifier. Sa bonne humeur sembla atteindre les deux autres et, lorsque la garde d'Athéna sortit du temple, elle fut accueillit par un Dieux des Océans hilare et deux de ses chevaliers pliés en deux!

« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait rire! » Masque de mort s'avançait déjà avec son légendaire sourire narquois, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer les trois personnes qui se trouvaient en face de lui. Il se mit à toiser Tara : « Alors comme ça les titans se mettent à recruter chez les femelles? Ils doivent être tombés bien bas ces guerriers sanguinaires…

- Espèce de… » commença Tara en s'élançant vers lui. Elle fut cependant retenue dans son impulsion par Kanon qui arrivait difficilement à la retenir. Elle s'écarta violemment du dragon des mers et leva les bras en signe de reddition : « C'est bon tu peux me lâcher! De toute façon je ne peux rien faire à part l'enrhumer en essayant de lui porter des coups… Et oui, dit-elle en se tournant vers les chevaliers d'or et de bronze, il existe des personnes qui n'ont pas la chance d'échapper au châtiment de dieux, contrairement à vous! Voilà un secret que tu n'aura pas eu à garder longtemps Kanon! » Elle alla s'asseoir sur le petit muret où elle s'était retrouvée avec Kanon quelques heures auparavant. Avec un profond soupir, elle observa les chevaliers qui s'étaient remis à discuter frénétiquement. Apparemment, leur déesse les avait mis au courant des projets de Zeus et des autres dieux, les conversations allèrent donc bon train à partir de ce moment.

Soudain, elle vit que l'un des chevaliers d'or se dirigeait vers elle, celui du bélier d'après elle, accompagné de Kanon. Avec une voie posée il lui dit : « Je suis chargé par le grand pope de vous mener à votre logement ». Tara fut impressionnée par le calme et la sérénité qui émanait de cet homme. Cependant, elle haussa les sourcils, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Avec un hochement de tête, elle accepta de le suivre.

La petite maison en pierre se trouvait en contrebas du temple d'Athéna. Elle était beaucoup plus vétuste que le petit appartement de Tara à Rome mais elle offrait une vue imprenable sur le sanctuaire. Kanon, qui les avait suivi, décida de descendre à Rodorio afin de récupérer leurs affaires. Il informa Tara par la même occasion qu'il logerait avec son frère dans le temple des gémeaux. Mü, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, se présenta enfin avec un large sourire : « Je suis le chevalier du Bélier, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

- Vraiment? Vous êtes sûr? Parce que ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas de vos collègues.

- Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, ils sont passés par des épreuves inimaginables…

- Ils ne sont pas les seuls! Le coupa la jeune femme

_- _Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer et je ne veux pas le savoir pour le moment. Mais laissez faire le temps, nous comprendrons tôt ou tard… »

Tara fut impressionnée par le calme et la sérénité qui émanait de ce chevalier d'or Cela la déstabilisa quelque peu, elle, qui avait appris à réagir selon ses émotions et sa colère. La haine avait été pendant fort longtemps son moteur et tant de quiétude chez cet homme la laissa perplexe.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous agressez comme cela. J' ai eu une longue journée et je fatiguée. J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau. » Mû acquiesça avec un regard compréhensif. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux chevaliers et il fut brusquement interrompu par l'entée du grand pope en personne.

Ce dernier inclina légèrement la tête en direction de la jeune femme puis se tourna vers Mû : « laisse nous je te pries. » le chevalier du bélier salua Tara et se dirigea vers la porte.

Shion désigna un paquet de linge qu'il avait amené avec lui : « Il fait froid la nuit dans ces contrées. Je pense que quelques couvertures supplémentaires devraient vous être utile. » Devant le peu de réaction du titan il poursuivit : « Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Saori, elle a beau être le réincarnation de la déesse Athéna, elle est encore jeune et inexpérimentée, mais je sais que le moment venu, elle réagira avec sagesse. Elle l'a toujours fait… » Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du grand pope dans la mansarde, tara daigna tourner la tête en sa direction : « Ce qui l'attend n'a rien de comparable avec tout ce qu'elle a connu jusqu'à présent. La guerre des cieux a débuté au moment où elle a tué Hadès, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est au sein de son propre clan que cette guerre vient de se déclencher. Il faut qu'elle soit prête et le plus rapidement possible.

-Pour l'instant je ne vois rien qui vient menacer l'équilibre du sanctuaire. Et en ce qui concerne la menace de Zeus, il semblerait que la réapparition d'Athéna l'ai mise à mal.

- Et vous croyez vraiment qu'Artémis se laissera ridiculiser comme cela? Moi je ne le crois pas. Ce n'est pas dans leur nature. Elle voudra se venger tôt ou tard.

- En attendant il va falloir nous préparer et pour ça j'ai besoin de vous. Vous êtes la seule qui les aient affronté. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce à quoi nous serons confrontés dans les prochains temps.

- je les ai affronté, oui… et voyez ce que ça a donné, dit-elle en lui montrant, sur son avant-bras, la marque de la traîtrise. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. Je pense avoir déjà assez donner… » Sa voix était empreinte de tristesse et une grande lassitude se peignait sur son visage. Shion eut presque pitié d'elle : elle était si jeune mais elle avait déjà passé tant d'épreuves.

Tara s'approcha de la petite fenêtre qui jouxtait la porte et une immense fatigue s'abattit sur ses épaules. La pénombre était descendue sur le sanctuaire et les rayons de la lune commençaient à baigner le chemin du zodiaque. Elle entendit Shion s'asseoir sur l'un des deux tabourets qui entouraient la table de bois. Il poursuivit : « Vous ne voulez pas vous en mêler mais c'est-ce que vous avez fait en nous ramenant du monde des morts…

-J'avais mes raisons et elles ne regardent que moi! Le coupa-t-elle

- Et je le comprend parfaitement! Tenta-t-il en vue de l'apaiser, mais vous ce que vous devez comprendre c'est que nous avons besoin de vous et de vos connaissances. Nous y retournerons bien vite, au royaume des morts, si vous ne nous aidez pas. » Il n'avait pas tort et elle le savait. Cependant elle répondit : « Il me faut y réfléchir, laissez-moi quelques jours. Cette décision aura énormément de conséquence et je ne peux pas me permettre de la prendre à la légère. »

Shion, après avoir fixer la jeune femme quelques instants, acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte afin de rejoindre le temple d'Athéna. Il dépassa le titan et une fois arrivé sur le seuil, il se retourna et murmura « Pardonnez-moi. » Tara fut plus que surprise par cette déclaration et éluda d'un geste de la main en disant : « Vous n'êtes en aucun cas responsable de ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi. Si quelque un doit présenter ses excuses, c'est votre déesse, mais je sais très bien qu'elle ne s'abaissera pas à ça. Oublions ça.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. L'homme qui a emmené votre frère alors que vous étiez enfants, c'était moi… »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Tara. Sous le choc, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle continuait à fixer Shion. C'était donc cela, le sentiment de déjà vu qu'elle ressentait depuis l'entrée du grand pope dans la cabane : la même corpulence, la même prestance. Encore surprise, elle prononça : « Je…Vous…Comment? »

Comprenant ce qu'elle cherchait à savoir, Shion lui répondit : « Je n'ai jamais pu oublier le regard que vous m'avez lancé ce jour là. Il était tellement empli de tristesse. C'est le même regard que j'ai en face de moi en ce moment. Croyez-moi, ce regard si bleu ne m'a jamais quitté : celui de votre frère est son exact reflet. Je vis avec ça depuis de nombreuses années. Je me suis toujours dit que j'aurai dû faire plus pour vous protéger de ce qui se passait chez vous. Je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences de mon acte et vous en avez pâti toute votre vie. Je sais que tout ce que je dirai ne pourra pas effacer ces années de souffrances mais sachez que je suis désolé. »

Tara se leva et repris sa place face à la fenêtre. Après un long soupir, elle dit tout en continuant à fixer l'horizon : « Cela peut paraître étrange mais je n'ai pas tant souffert que ça. J'ai trouvé une famille auprès des titans. Elle ne remplaçait pas celle que j'avais perdu au profit du sanctuaire mais avec elle j'ai grandi , dans tout les sens du terme. Je ne regrette pas les choix que j'ai fait et qui m'ont amené ici, aujourd'hui, en ce lieu, et sachez que je ne les regretterais jamais. Sans eux, je n'aurais pas pu vous ramener du royaume d'Hadès. Il n'y a rien à pardonner, la vie nous trace des chemins qui nous devons choisir. J'ai fait mon choix et il m'a conduit ici, en ce jour. Maintenant, il me reste à choisir le chemin qui me mènera à ma prochaine destinée. Ne vous torturez pas inutilement, vous n'êtes en aucun cas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. »

Lorsqu'elle se retourna en direction du grand pope, elle fut surprise de voir une larme rouler sur le visage, inhabituellement découvert de tout masque, de l'ancien chevalier du bélier. Tara eut la vague impression qu'elle venait d'absoudre cet homme d'un de ses pêchée, qu'elle venait de lui enlevait un poids du cœur.

Ils se fixèrent un moment puis Shion quitta la cabane après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

Tara alla s'allonger sur le lit de fortune et repensa à ce qui venait de se passer tout au long de cette journée qui lui avait paru interminable. Demain, elle devrait réfléchir à la demande du grand pope. Elle décida de ne pas s'y attarder ce soir car elle était épuisée et c'est apaisée qu'elle s 'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. 


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah enfin fini!!! j'ai mis le temps je sais (pas tapé pas tapé!!)mais l'inspiration semble être revenue!

Je suis contente de cette version finale du chapitre en espérant que ça plaira... (j'ai enfin mis un premier combat)

Bon il semblerait que j'ai perdu du monde en route mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'ils reviendront

Tout est encore à Kurumada-san sauf l'histoire qui est à ma petite tête...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **** Pour ceux que l'on aime...**

Trois jours... Cela faisait trois jours que personne n'avait vu Tara. Elle avait disparu et personne ne savait où elle pouvait bien se trouver. De son côté, Shion semblait préoccupé : Athéna lui avait confié la surveillance du titan et voilà qu'elle disparaissait dés les premières heures! Cependant, il n'était pas vraiment inquiet, il savait que la jeune femme était toujours au sein du sanctuaire et que, malgré son caractère, elle se pliait aux règles. Il avait malgré tout fait en sorte que de discrètes recherches soient effectuées sur tout le domaine sacré mais pour l'instant cela n'avait toujours rien donné.

Il n'était pas le seul à se faire du souci. Kanon avait également entrepris des recherches afin de localiser le titan mais en vain. Il entraîna également son frère dans ses investigations et ils passèrent de longues heures à parcourir les sentiers du sanctuaire sans succès. Un soir, exaspéré, il se présenta sur le seuil du huitième temple. Il tomba sur Milo qui était assis sur les marches précédant son temple. Il se posta devant lui, le fixa et attendit une quelconque réaction de sa part. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que le chevalier su Scorpion daigna lever son regard vers Kanon et il s'adressa au dragon des mers : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi?

A ton avis? Ça n'a pas l'air de te perturber...

Mais de quoi tu parles?

De ta sœur bien entendu et de sa disparition! Tu n'aurais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle peut se trouver par hasard, même si j'en doute vu ton comportement! »

Milo fronça les sourcils et se leva brusquement. Il regarda Kanon droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes et repartit en direction de son temple. Kanon le rattrapa et le saisit par le bras : « Attends Milo, elle est sous ma protection, je dois savoir où elle se trouve!

Tu te trompes Kanon. Elle est sous la protection du Sanctuaire et quand bien même, elle n'a pas besoin de protection, cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'en a plus besoin ...

Vraiment? Tu crois ça? »

Kanon commençait sérieusement à s'énerver et la dernière dont avait besoin Milo était bien d'entrer en conflit avec le dragon de mers. Il continua néanmoins à le fixer et le laissa poursuivre : « Je t'apprécie et te respecte Milo, mais là il me semble que vous agissez comme deux idiots. Sa sécurité est en jeu, bon sang Milo, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne réagit pas! » Milo serra les mâchoires et adressa un regard emplit de colère aux général de Poséidon « Je ne te permet pas de me juger Kanon! » Il tourna les talons et alla se cloîtrer dans son temple.

Pendant ce temps là, au sommet de l'une des falaises bordant le sanctuaire, un jeune homme fixait la mer egée et les reflets du soleil couchant à la surface de l'eau. Il était assis au bord, les jambes dans le vide. Ses cheveux verts émeraudes se soulevaient parfois, au rythme de la légère brise marine. Sa contemplation était quelques fois ponctuée de profonds soupirs. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une personne s'approchait doucement du rebord de la falaise. Il sursauta brusquement quand il s'aperçut de la présence de de l'intrus à ses côtés. Il se détendit un peu lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son compagnon de solitude. Il lui dit : « Je ne vous ai pas entendu approcher...

C'est tout de suite plus facile quand on n'a pas de cosmos... lui dit Tara en s'asseyant près de lui

je sais qui vous êtes, j'aurai dû être plus attentif...

Ce n'est pas mon cas en ce qui te concerne!

Pardon, je suis Shun, le chevalier de bronze de la constellation d'Andromède, lui dit-il avec un franc sourire.

Bronze, hein? C'est pas ce que j'ai vu, le jour où vous êtes revenu. L'armure que tu avais sur les épaules n'était pas celle d'un simple chevalier de bronze, mais bien celle d'un chevalier divin! »

Shun détourna le regard, gêné. Le souvenir de tout ce qui s'est passé aux enfers et à Elysion lui revinrent en mémoire. Un souvenir douloureux...Un souvenir qu'il ne voulait pas faire remonter à la surface. Mais les évènements qui approchaient ne pouvaient que lui rappeler qu'il faudrait se battre...encore.... Afin d'éviter de montrer son trouble au titan, Shun poursuivit : « Le grand Pope vous fait chercher partout.

Je le sais, il y a beaucoup de monde qui traîne autour de la cabane que m'a gracieusement prêtée votre déesse mais je n'ai envie de voir personne en ce moment!

Je peux le comprendre... »dit Shun.

Ils restèrent là pendant de longues minutes, à contempler le soleil couchant, en silence puis Tara s'adressa à Shun : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » Shun parut un instant décontenancé avant de commencer une observation intensive de ses chaussures :

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous dites, déclara-t-il quelques secondes après.

Mais bien sûr! Écoutes-moi bien, chevalier, on ne m'a peut-être pas vue pendant plusieurs jours mais cela ne m'a pas empêcher de voir les autres et notamment toi. Il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe et comme tu n'as pas l'air enclin à en parler à tes amis, je pense que le mieux pour toi c'est d'en parler à une personne que tu ne connais pas. Je suis là, même si je ne suis pas fan de tout ce qui est sentimentalisme, mais je peux faire un effort. Alors vas-y lance -toi! »

Shun sourit à la déclaration de la jeune femme. Effectivement, elle n'étais pas psychologue pour un sou et cela lui plaisait. Il se mit alors à lui parler de la guerre sainte contre Hadès, du fait que son corps était destiné à recevoir l'âme du dieu des enfers, des combats à Elysion et de la mort de son ami Seiya.

Tara écouta sans l'interrompre. Elle resta un moment songeuse, sans rien dire, puis elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle se leva tout en continuant à scruter l'horizon : « Écoutes Shun, ce que je vais te dire ne va sûrement pas te plaire. En tout cas cela ne plaît guère aux chevaliers tels que toi. Ce qu'il t'es arrivé, c'est ce qu'il est arrivé à tous le monde, tous les jours. Nous ne sommes que des pions, de simples marionnettes dont les fils sont tirés par les dieux. Notre destin est scellé bien avant le jour de notre naissance. Même ceux qui ignorent l'existence de tout cela, dit-elle en désignant le sanctuaire, sont de simples jouets dans les mains des membres du Panthéon. Je sais qu'il est guère aisé d'admettre cela, que les personnes que nous défendons, auxquelles nous sacrifions notre vie, ne sont que de simples manipulateurs, mais c'est ainsi... Crois-moi, je l'ai appris à mes dépends, déclara-t-elle en lui montrant la marque des traîtres sur son avant-bras, amis cela m'a néanmoins sauvé la vie il y a quelques années.

Selon vous, pour que les problèmes cessent, il faut trahir les dieux et nier leur existence.

Je n'ai pas dit cela. De toute façon c'est impossible... Tu vois, je te l'avis bien dit que le prendrais mal!

Pourtant c'est ce que vous avez fait, vous êtes passée du mal au bien en vous libérant des chaînes qui vous liaient à Cronos.

Tout d'abord, ce qui s'est passé avec Cronos ne regarde personne. Oui il m'a déçu quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il se servait de nous dans sa guéguerre avec l'Olympe, mais ma fidélité était telle que je ne lui aurais pas tourné le dos pour cela. Cette marque c'est une longue histoire... Mais tu dois savoir qu'il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal, il y a juste deux clans de dieux qui s'affrontent, tout simplement.

C'est le même principe que les marionnettes donc! Rétorqua-t-il.

Exact! Moi, dans le Tartare, j'ai longtemps cru que vous, les olympiens, vous incarniez le mal, et c'est ce que vous pensez de nous chtoniens. Mais finalement nous faisons le même boulot, tout simplement. Enfin, vous faites le même boulot, vu que je suis un peu hors-jeu sur ce coup là.

Certes, sauf que vous avez une façon de faire beaucoup plus sanguinaire que nous.

Disons que nous avons une manière différente de régler les problèmes, dit-elle avec un air innocent.

Çà, c'est une réponse diplomatique, rétorqua Shun avec un grand sourire.

Normal!! »

Ils restèrent quelques instants en silence puis Tara se rassit à côté de Shun et le regarda droit dans les yeux : « Ce n'est pas pour que tu remettes tout en question que je t'ai dit ça. Personne ne te demandera de le faire. De plus, personne n'en est réellement capable, pas même moi. Si je te l'ai dit , c'est pour te démontrer que ce qu'il s'est passé en enfer n'est pas de ton fait. Tu n'y est pour rien, tu n'as rien fait de mal ou je ne sais quoi. C'est eux qui ont choisi pour toi et pas autrement, dit-elle en montrant le ciel du doigt. Le mieux que tu puisses faire actuellement est de continuer

à faire ce pour quoi tu es ici : te battre pour ceux que tu aimes. »

Tara s'attendait à ce que son jeune comparse acquiesce vivement à cette déclaration mais la seule réaction qui vint à Shun fut une moue dubitative. Le titan fut plus que décontenancé devant ce manque évident de bonne volonté de la part du chevalier d'Andromède : « Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai dit une chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton paniqué...et très exagéré.

Hein? Que?...Euh, non, c'est pas ça, c'est que... dit-il en baissant de plus en plus la tête

Il y a autre chose? Dis moi que c'est ça sinon j'arrête définitivement d'être à l'écoute de mes semblables et vous vous débrouillerez pour vous remonter le moral entre vous, bougonna-t-elle »

Shun sourit à cette remarque puis il fit quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas à faire : il se mit à lui parler de ce qui s'était passé au sein de la première prison et du discours de Kanon. Pourtant il s'était bien juré de n'en parler à personne.

Tara l'écouta avec attention et quand il eut fini, elle dit : « Tu culpabilises de te battre, c'est ça? Shun hocha la tête. Ok, dit Tara, c'est un autre problème. Suis-moi! »

Pendant que Tara et Shun se dirigeaient vers le centre du sanctuaire, au cœur du huitième temple, Milo sentit la présence d'une seconde personne dans sa demeure. Il pensa, à tort, que l'intrus allait passer son chemin et qu'il n'aurait pas à le jeter dehors mais il fut indubitablement déçu lorsqu'il sentit que la personne qui allait se faire jeter de son temple sans ménagement se rapprochait de lui. Il fut presque surpris de découvrir Saga s'asseoir près de lui. Ils restèrent un moment tous deux adossés à un des piliers du temple du scorpion puis Milo se tourna vers le chevalier des gémeaux : « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Pas grand chose. De simples explications...

Je ne vois pas en quoi je te devrais quoi que ce soit. Il y a vraiment pas moyen de rester seul...

Simplement au fait que mon frère est venu te voir et qu'il est revenu dans une colère noire en brisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Je voudrais bien comprendre pourquoi, c'est tout. Sachant que lui ne veut rien me dire, je pensais avoir plus de chance avec toi mais vu le ton que tu emploi il me semble que je me trompais.

Il y a que ton frère, qui est aussi casse pied que toi apparemment, se mêle de chose qui ne le regarde pas.

Tu veux sans doute parler de cette femme qui est arrivée aux côtés de Poséidon et de Kanon? Celle que tu ne regarde pas dans les yeux et qui fait que tu reste cloitré dans ton temple? Devant le haussement de sourcils de son compagnon, il poursuivit. Je ne suis pas stupide, Milo, j'ai assez tourmenté la nature humaine pour mieux la connaître que quiconque. Qui est-ce? »

Milo se leva e se dirigea vers l'entrée de son temple. Il contempla un instant les temples du sanctuaire en contrebas. En sentant Saga arrivé à ses côtés, il dit : « C'est ma soeur »

Et c'est un titan...Je ne me serai jamais attendu à ça....

Écoutes Saga, il n'y a que Shion, Kanon et toi qui sachiez la vérité et je ne voudrais pas que ça se sache, tu comprend?

Je ne vois pas pourquoi... Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je respecterais ta décision.

Merci mon ami. C'est un peu compliqué entre elle et moi.

Ah bon, vraiment? Elle t'a chuchoté des mots plein de haine aux oreilles et a fait naître le mal absolu en toi? Attends, laisse moi deviner... Tu l'a enfermé au Cap Sounion et elle a liberé un Dieu qui a voulut tuer Athéna c'est ça?

Saga...

Quoi? Dit-il en rigolant devant la tête dépitée du chevalier du scorpion. C'était juste pour te faire comprendre que les relations conflictuelles fraternelles je connais, j'ai déjà donné, et si ça s'est arrangé entre Kanon et moi, alors n'importe qui peut y arriver.

Cela reste à voir... »

Pendant ce temps-là, Tara et Shun arrivèrent aux arènes du Sanctuaire. Ils se placèrent au centre du terrain d'entraînement, tous deux séparés de quelques mètres. Shun remarqua que Tara n'avait plus cette lueur enjouée qu'elle avait dans les yeux plusieurs minutes auparavant, sur la falaise. Son regard s'était fait dur.

« Alors comme ça tu es las de te battre? Tu en as plus qu'assez de blesser inutilement les autres, c'est ça? » Shun acquiesça et Tara se dirigea vers la première rangée de gradin qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle se pencha et ramassa deux bâtons de bois, dont se serve les gardes du sanctuaire pour s'entraîner. Elle retourna auprès de Shun et lança une des deux armes dans sa direction. Shun regard avec incrédulité le morceau de bois terminé sa course à ses pieds. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il retrouva le titan en position de garde, le défiant du regard : « Attaques-moi.

Comment?... Non je ne peux pas!

Attaques-moi je te dis! Cria-t-elle si fort que Shun sursauta.

Je ne peux pas, vous ne m'avez rien fait!

Soit. Alors c'est moi qui vais t'attaquer! » dit-elle en s'élançant vers Shun.

Ce dernier eut juste le temps de ramasser son arme qu'il paraît déjà l'attaque du titan. Ils se retrouvèrent bloqués tous les deux, l'un en position d'attaque, l'autre essayant de contrer le premier. Shun fut impressionné par la puissance que dégageait la jeune femme malgré son absence de cosmos. Il eut toute la peine du monde à se dégager et à peine l'eut-il réussi que le titan se dirigeait à nouveau vers lui. Elle tenta de lui porter un coup que Shun esquiva péniblement. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers le chevalier d'Andromède et ce dernier s'abaissa et pivota pour ne plus se trouver dans le giron de Tara. Cette dernière, essoufflée, demanda « J'espère que tu ne vas pas fuir comme ça durant tout le combat, parce que ça risque de m'énerver très sérieusement » A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle s'élança de nouveau. Shun esquiva une nouvelle fois mais au lieu de s'éloigner, il pivota sur lui-même et engagea le combat. Ce fut au tour de Tara de riposter. Elle pouvait lire la colère s'installer dans les yeux d'Andromède. Les attaque s'enchainèrent et la jeune femme sentait que le chevalier de bronze commençait à faire appel à son cosmos. Elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle recherchait chez le jeune homme, cependant elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps face à lui. Ce fut donc à elle de s'éloigner de la zone de combat.

« Règle n°1, chevalier, si tu n'attaques pas, ton adversaire, lui, le fera!

- Je n'ai pas de leçon à apprendre de toi, titan! » dit Shun en s'élançant vers elle, son arme prête à porter un coup. Tara évita l'attaque de Shun tant bien que mal. Elle était à bout de souffle mais elle avait provoqué ce combat et elle devait emmener Shun dans ses retranchements. Elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour parer la contre-attaque de Shun et reçut un violent coup sur la cuisse droite. Elle s'écroula sur le sol faisant voler une nappe de poussière. Sur le dos, elle leva les bras en signe de rédition. Shun s'avança, saisit le poignet que la jeune lui tendait et l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes.

« Alors comme ça tu ne veux rien apprendre de moi? » Sans crier gare elle frappa Shun au niveau de son épaule droite. Ce dernier, sous l'effet de la douleur et de la surprise, plia la jambe et posa un genou à terre en se tenant l'épaule et en poussant un léger cri de douleur. Tara s'approcha de lui et le toisa de sa hauteur.

« Règle n°2 : Ne jamais faire confiance à celui que tu as en face de toi. Ton meilleur ami peut un jour devenir ton pire ennemi. Malgré ce que tu semble semble croire, tu as encore pas mal de choses à apprendre. Je peux te les enseigner si tu veux d'un titan pour cela bien évidemment...

Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû vous dire ça avec tant de mépris, dit-il en se relevant péniblement, la main toujours sur son épaule. J'ai agit sous l'effet de la colère, je ne devrais pas...

Au contraire Shun, répliqua-t-elle en soulevant la manche de ce dernier pour voir les dégâts que son attaque avait provoquée. Tu te dois de ressentir de la colère envers ton adversaire afin de pouvoir te battre à fond.

Pourtant le maître d'un de mes amis dit qu'il faut écarter tous sentiments afin de se battre avec discernement, dit-il en songeant à ce que Hyoga lui avait raconté sur les enseignements de son maître Camus.

Et bien il a tort! Suis-moi, j'ai besoin de me reposer, cela fait vraiment trop longtemps que je n'avais pas combattu contre un vrai chevalier! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers les gradins et s'assirent sur les bancs de marbre.

« les émotions sont le propre de l'homme, et des chevaliers, poursuivit-elle. Lorsque que tu ressens un cosmos, tu perçois les émotions de son propriétaire. C'est l'essence même de notre énergie. Si tu met tes sentiments de côté, tu annihileras peu à peu le pouvoir de ta cosmo énergie. Il faut la nourrir de tes ressentis. C'est comme une plante qu'on arroserait

Lorsque nous nous sommes battus contre les chevaliers d'or, nous étions déterminés car nous savions que notre cause était juste. C'est cela qui nous a permis de nous élever au septième sens.

C'est exactement ce que je veux t'expliquer. La détermination, la colère et tout ce qui s'y approche, tu peux le ressentir, tu peux t'en servir. Mais la peur ou le doute jamais! Encore moins la culpabilité. Tu ne dois jamais montré à ton adversaire que tu ne veux pas te battre, parce que lui il n'aura pas de scrupules. Il te blessera toi ou tes proches, sans aucun remord.

Je ne supporterais pas de voir mes amis ou mon frère blessés voir tués parce que j'ai été trop lâche.

Maintenant tu as la réponse à ta question. Tu te demandais pourquoi tu combattais, et bien dis toi que tu le fait pour ceux que tu aimes, pour ceux que l'on aime...

Oui... Pour ceux que l'on aime... répéta-t-il, songeur.

Bien maintenant tu vas aller à l'infirmerie faire soigner ce vilain bleu qui apparaît sur ton épaule. Si tu ne le fais pas, je crains que tu ne puisse pas lever ton bras pendant plusieurs jours. »

Elle regarda, pensive, le jeune chevalier s'éloigner des arènes dans les ténèbres de la nuit déjà profonde.

« Je ne savais pas que le sanctuaire offrait de tels spectacles la nuit! Joli combat! »

Tara sursauta, et se retourna vivement vers la provenance de cette voie. Elle se détendit à peine en voyant se diriger vers elle Shion, accompagné d'une seconde personne.

« Merci de prendre sous votre aile le chevalier d'Andromède, il était quelque peu perdu ces derniers temps, reprit le grand Pope

Et cela vous étonne? N'importe qui dans son cas n'aurait pas les idées claires.

Oui, effectivement. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Laissez-moi vous présenter Dokho, le chevalier d'or de la balance. Dokho, voici Antarès, le chevalier titan d'Astéria

Ainsi donc voici le 11ème titan. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance chevalier, et sachez que je suis votre débiteur. Grâce à vous nous avons tous une seconde chance, une troisième pour certains, dit-il en souriant et en fixant Shion.

Vous ne me devez rien...

En tous les cas je vois que maître Shyu n'a pas perdu de son talent pour enseigner les techniques de combat des samouraïs. Quand êtes vous allez au Japon pour suivre cet apprentissage?

Il y a trois ans, quand je suis partie du tartare. Vous m'impressionnez! Vous avez reconnu les techniques de maître Shyu dans ces quelques gesticulations avec un bout de bois!

Je connais très bien Shyu. Il ne dispense pas ses enseignements à n'importe qui. Il a dût ressentir que vous en aviez absolument besoin.

Un nécessaire vitale même! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez... Je suis haïs par les miens et pourchassée par les olympiens, il fallait bien que je me défende!

Je peux compter sur un duel au sabre un jour, demanda le vieux maître.

Bien sûr ce sera un honneur, chevalier de la balance. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuies et sans paraître impolie, je vais prendre congé de vous messieurs. Il est tard et je dois me remettre de cette petite joute avec Shun »

Bien sûr, dit Shion. Passez une bonne nuit »

Tara s'inclina en direction des deux hommes et s'apprêta à partir quand « Oh Tara, au fait » l'appella Shion. Cette dernière se retourna en fronçant les sourcils « L'essai que vous m'avez, disons, emprunté il y a deux nuits, le second volume est plus intéressant et il est à votre disposition bien sûr. A la seule condition que vous veniez me l'emprunter en plein jour et en passant par la porte si possible. Parce que la fenêtre c'est un peu risqué tout de même... »

Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, Tara afficha un franc sourire. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé s'être fait surprendre à ce point là! Mais elle avait de quoi répondre à cette remarque« Au fait, Shion... Votre chevalier du bélier abaisse trop sa garde quand il lance son cristal wall, il s'expose beaucoup trop. Quant au chevalier des poisson il faudrait qu'il mette au point une défense digne de ce nom car contre des chevaliers divins il n'ira pas loin »

Ainsi elle avait assisté à leurs entraînements. « Je peux compter sur vos conseils dorénavant? Demanda prudemment Shion.

Il se peut que j'arrive à vous faire un jour confiance Grand Pope... A demain pour l'entraînement, conclut-elle en leur tournant le dos »

C'est avec un étonnement non feint que Shion regarda le chevalier d'Astéria s'éloigner dans la nuit noire

* * *

La suite? Le passé de Tara va refaire surface et le fameux acte de trahison va être dévoilé...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Condamnée à choisir...

Le soleil se levait déjà sur le sanctuaire. Tara avait bien du mal à émerger de son profond sommeil. Depuis quelques jours déjà, elle vivait la plupart du temps la nuit, passant son temps à bouquiner près d'une chandelle ou à esquiver les visites importunes. Elle avait néanmoins assisté à plusieurs entraînements, cachée dans un fourrée. Elle aura énormément de travail et elle le savait. Ce pendant, ce qui lui faisait cruellement défaut c'était le temps. Elle savait que Poséidon et ses généraux ne ferait pas le poids longtemps face aux Olympiens et que la prochaine attaque frapperait le sanctuaire. Tout était une question de temps...

Avec l'aube, Tara se dirigeait vers les arènes. Elle aimait ce moment particulier, l'instant où les premiers rayons du soleil inondaient la terre rafraichit par l'obscurité de la nuit. Pendant trop longtemps elle avait été privée de la lumière du jour et depuis elle voulait profité de chaque rayon.

Elle resta là, à contempler l'horizon pendant de longues minutes quand Kanon vient la rejoindre.

« Alors? Tu as décidé enfin de sortir de ta cachette? Cachette infaillible soit dit en passant, parce que Saga et moi nous t'avons cherchés partout sans succès!

- C'était un peu le but du jeu tu ne crois pas? Demanda-t-elle avec le sourire. Comment ça se passe avec ton frère?

- Je crois que ça ne s'est jamais aussi bien passé. On se chamaille pour des broutilles mais sinon tout va bien!

- Tant mieux je suis heureuse pour toi.

- Tu devrais essayer tu verras c'est génial. »

Mais Kanon n'obtint pas de réponse, le regard de Tara s'étant fixé sur les chevaliers d'Athéna qui entraient dans les arènes. Ils affichaient tous une évidente décontraction, tous mis à part Milo qui se bornait à rester en retrait. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas assister aux derniers entraînements. Tara sentit son cœur se serrer, elle savait bien que son retour perturbait Milo. Ils étaient en colère tous les deux, à cause du passé et surement du présent.

Le premier à apercevoir Tara fut masque de mort. Il la fixa puis lui adressa un petit sourire en coin, si sadique qu'il aurait glacé le sang de n'importe qui, mais le chevalier de Cronos ne se laissa pas intimider et soutint son regard.

Les chevaliers d'Athéna se placèrent pour débuter l'entraînement. Tour à tour ils devait effectuer leurs attaques. Un rituel immuable, absurde selon Tara.

Elle vit avec satisfaction que Shion avait transmis ses conseils à Mü et celui-ci s'appliquait à tenter de corriger sa garde. Il n'arrivait visiblement pas à trouver la solution et le froncement de sourcil si peu caractéristique du chevalier signifiait qu'une légère pointe d'énervement commençait à faire son apparition. Devant ce spectacle, Tara se décida à se lever et à se dirigeait vers le centre des arènes. Elle arriva face au chevalier du Bélier. Ce dernier fut surpris de la trouver à cet endroit, entre lui et Aldébaran qui lui servait de partenaire d'entraînement.

« Mets-toi en position chevalier » Ce dernier s'exécuta et entrepris d'effectuer le cristal wall. Alors , le chevalier d'Astéria s'approcha, pris la main gauche de Mü et l'abaissa légèrement, tout en la recentrant vers le centre de gravité du chevalier du Bélier. « Voilà, il ne faut pas chercher plus compliqué, dit-elle en fixant les yeux mauves de Mü, vas-y essayes comme ça... » Elle se retourna vers Aldébaran et hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait lancer son attaque. Elle s'éloigna de quelques mètres et observa les deux chevaliers. Quand le taureau attaqua, Mü ne la repoussa pas comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quelle attaque, il fit mieux, il retourna l'attaque d'Aldébaran contre lui avec une puissance multiplée. Ce dernier fit un véritable vol plané et il atterrit sur son postérieur à quelques mètres de là. Mü se retourna vers le titan et lui adressa un large sourire. Cette dernière le lui rendit avec un clin d'œil puis alla se rassoir dans les tribunes.

Shun avait rejoint Kanon pendant que le titan aidait Mü. Lui aussi accueillit Tara avec le sourire et cette dernière s'empressa de prendre des nouvelles de son bras. « Oh ça va, dit Shun avec un haussement d'épaule, pas d'entraînement pour moi aujourd'hui, le temps que la douleur passe.

- Oh je suis vraiment désolée Shun, je n'aurais jamais du frappé aussi fort...

- Ce n'est rien, c'était le prix à payer je pense pour me rendre compte de mes erreurs! Oh fait, jolie parade que tu viens d'enseigner à Mü

- C'est ce qu'on apprend aux soldats de Cronos, c'est même la base de leur apprentissage... Recentrer son énergie vers le centre de gravité, c'est la clé, en tout cas chez nous les chtoniens.

- Tu enseignais les techniques de combats? Demanda Shun

- Bien sûr! Répondit tara avec un large sourire. On ne passais pas notre temps à tenter de contrer les olympiens en massacrant leurs chevaliers!

- Ça me rassure » dit Shun sur un ton badin.

Ils restèrent là à contempler l'entraînement des chevaliers durant de longues minutes. Peu à peu, le soleil commençait à écraser le sanctuaire de sa chaleur. Tara, Shun et Kanon discutaient de tout et de rien. Ils rigolèrent ensemble quand le chevalier de bronze, Seiya, se fit violemment mettre au tapis par son homologue Hyoga.

Mais le temps de la bonne humeur retomba bien vite. Déjà, le chevalier du Scorpion s'avança au centre des arènes. Face à lui se trouvait le chevalier des poissons Aphrodite. Tara se leva, sa respiration s'accéléra et elle sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, elle remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son frère en position de combat. Avant de lancer son attaque, Milo détourna légèrement la tête et leurs regards azur se croisèrent. Le temps se figea tandis que le frère et la sœur se jaugèrent. N'importe qui présent à ce moment là pouvait sentir une tension entre eux mais quelques uns seulement en connaissaient la vraie nature. Tout en fixant sa sœur, Milo lança son attaque. Ses coups passèrent très près d'Aphrodite, comme l'entraînement le prévoyait; il était naturellement hors de question que les chevaliers d'Athéna soient blessés inutilement. Ses coups fusèrent et l'attaque prit fin avec un énorme trou dans le mur derrière le chevalier des poissons.

Milo, de la rage plein les yeux, quitta les arènes sitôt son entraînement fini.

Tara resta debout, prostrée, durant plusieurs minutes. Elle continuait de fixer le centre des arènes, tremblant légèrement. Tant de colère dans les yeux de son frère... Tant de tristesse dans son cœur... C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle se rassit. Kanon passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme en tentant désespérément de la réconforter mais il voyait bien que c'était en vain. Elle était perdue. Tandis que Shun se demandait ce qu'il se passait, Tara enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle était tellement lasse de se battre contre les autres et contre elle-même, se battre contre son passé et ses erreurs.

Elle resta un moment dans cette position et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, presque tous les chevaliers avaient déserté les arènes. Il ne restait plus que Mü du bélier, Camus du Verseau et Shaka de la vierge. Tara remarqua que Shun s'était éclipsé et que Shion avait pris sa place. Ce dernier remarqua qu'elle faisait peine à voir : elle avait pleuré pendant un long moment et ses yeux étaient rouge de fatigue. « Kanon m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis désolé de ce qu'il vient de se passer, je ne pensais pas qu'une simple rencontre pouvait se passer ainsi.

- Et bien bienvenue dans la famille alors! Dit Tara en essuyant une larme qui perlait sur le coin de son œil. Je ne devrais pas me mettre dans un état comme ça, c'était couru d'avance de toutes façons...

- Ta réaction est on ne peut plus humaine Tara, répliqua Kanon. N'importe qui à ta place aurait craqué bien avant!

- Kanon a raison, dit Shion. Mais je ne peux pas nous permettre de nous attarder plus longtemps. Tara, un cosmos étrange a été ressentit non loin du sanctuaire. Il est très peu perceptible, je pense que c'est quelqu'un des tartares, sinon nous le ressentirions encore....

- C'est vrai que vous, les olympiens, vous êtes plus sensible aux cosmos de vos semblables... Très utile en cas de guerre...

- Là n'est pas la question, il faut vous cachez avant qu'il ne vous atteigne! »

Tara tourna légèrement la tête vers le grand pope et celui-ci put lire dans son regard une telle résignation que son cœur se serra : « Je suis lasse de fuir et de me cacher, dit le titan faiblement » Shion fronça les sourcils mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer : une énorme déflagration fit trembler les arènes. Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'entrée des arènes où une ombre se distinguait déjà. Un colosse fit son apparition, tenant un petit homme par la gorge pendant que ce dernier se débattait énergiquement.

« Phoros... prononça pour elle-même la jeune guerrière »

Les trois chevaliers d'or qui demeuraient dans les arènes se mirent immédiatement en position de combat pendant que Shion et Kanon dévalaient les escaliers pour les rejoindre.

« Kiki! »cria Mü qui venait de se rendre compte que le prisonnier de l'intrus n'était autre que son jeune apprenti. Il allait se ruer contre son adversaire quand Shaka l'interrompit dans son geste.

« Si elle n'est pas là dans cinq minutes, j'arrache la tête de l'enfant... Prononça le géant.

- Alors lâche-le Phoros, c'est moi que tu cherches, ne les mêlent pas à ça! »

Tara s'avança doucement en fixant son ancien camarade dans les yeux. Elle se plaça entre les chevaliers d'or et défia Phoros du regard.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens... Te voilà, traîtresse! Tu n'est pas facile à trouver tu sais? Heureusement que nous titans, ...

- Je t'arrêtes tout de suite, Phoros, tu n'es pas un titan, tu ne l'a jamais été. Tu n'en a pas la carrure et tu le sais, c'est pas faute de te l'avoir répété. Tu restera un sous-fifre toute ta vie.

- Et qui sais? Tu étais la plus prometteuse de tous les titans, la plus proche de Cronos et regardes ce que tu es devenue... Une raclure qui a trahi ce en quoi elle croyais pour sauver sa misérable vie. Et en plus tu trouves refuge auprès de nos ennemis pour qu'ils te protègent

- De toutes les créatures que renferment les tartares, tu es bien le dernier que je pensais trouver ici. Idiot!

- Espèce de... »

Phoros s'élança, prêt à attaquer Tara quand :« Par la poussière de Diamant! » . Camus lança son attaque. Le géant fut propulsé contre le mur opposé et Shaka se mit immédiatement en position offensive. Il s'apprêtait à lancer son coup quand Tara s'interposa « Arrêtez! J'ai besoin de quelques minutes, il est sonné, il ne fera aucun mal dans cet état.

- Tara non! S'écria Kanon

- Ça ira, Kanon, je te le promet. » Dit-elle les mains tendus en signe d'apaisement.

Tara s'avança lentement vers le géant. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'agressivité dans sa démarche ce qui commençait à sérieusement inquiéter Kanon qui se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien mijoté. Elle arriva face à son compagnon qui se relevait difficilement de l'attaque de Camus.

« Phoros, regardes-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi si tu me crois réellement capable d'avoir fait ce qu'ils disent tous. »

Alors il se passa une chose que personne n'aurait pu prédire. Phoros se mit à regarder Tara droit dans les yeux. Ils se jaugèrent comme cela pendant un certain moment. Les personnes présentes à cet instant-là dans les arènes auraient pu aisément dire que le temps venait de se suspendre. Cela dura pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que les épaules de Phoros furent secouées de tremblements. Oui... Il pleurait.

« Je... Ils ont dit, les olympiens, que... Oh Tara je ne sais plus, je suis complètement perdu!

- Je sais Phoros, ne t'inquiètes pas... »

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle attendit patiemment que Phoros se calme. Les autres chevaliers présents dans l'arène s'approchèrent du géant, toujours avec prudence.

Quand il se calma, tara poursuivit : « Je vais t'expliquer ce qui s'est réellement passé ce jour-là dans les tartares. Tu es le tout premier à qui je vais le dire mais tu le mérites amplement, ne serais-ce que pour la dévotion que tu entretiens envers Cronos »

Elle l'aida à se relever et ensemble ils allèrent s'asseoir sur les gradins. Les chevaliers d'or encore présents les suivirent et Tara ne les en empêcha pas : il était grand temps que tout se sache... enfin...

« Dis-moi Phoros, tu sais comment il faut s'y prendre pour tuer un dieu? » Devant le hochement de tête de son ancien compagnon, elle poursuivit : « Je me doutais bien que Cronos t'en avais parlé. Il t'aime bien tu sais. Donc pour tuer un dieu, il faut l'atteindre alors qu'il se montre sous sa forme originelle, afin qu'il ne se réincarne pas. Peu de monde le savait mais l'apparence de Cronos, celle qui nous présentait chaque jour, était sa forme originelle. Il a partagé ce secret crucial avec mois il y a bien des années. Ce jour là, je veux dire celui de la bataille, les choses tournaient mal pour nous, j'ai vu tous mes compagnons tomber au combat, dit-elle avec un léger sanglot dans la voix, et il ne restait pas beaucoup de guerriers sur le champs de bataille. Les olympiens ont réussi à nous maîtriser, Cronos et moi. Je savais que nous allions vivre une terrible humiliation. Ce que je ne m'attendais pas, néanmoins, c'était que notre maître se révolte. Je l'ai vu se libérer de l'emprise d'Héphaïstos et se diriger vers Zeus avec une telle rage dans les yeux que j'ai immédiatement su ce qui allait arriver »

Shion se redressa. Lui aussi venait de comprendre ce en quoi il retournait. Avec un sourire résigné en direction du grand pope, Tara continua : « Il allait frapper Zeus. Tout est allé très vite. Je savais que s'il arrivait ne serait-ce qu'à l'effleurer, les autres dieux présent ne ferait pas grand cas de lui. De plus il était sous sa forme originelle... Tu comprend Phoros? Ils l'auraient tué, définitivement et on aurait perdu tout ce pour quoi nous nous battons depuis tant d'années. Je me suis donc interposée et j'ai frappé Cronos. En réalité je voulais juste le stopper mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution. Tu aurais vu le regard de Cronos... A ce moment, une chose s'est brisée et j'ai eu honte de moi mais sur le coup c'était la seule solution...

- Oh Tara... souffla le géant.

- Et puis Zeus m'a dit que je venais de trahir mon maître, il croyait que j'avais fait cela pour lui tu te rends compte! et ils m'ont apposé cette marque que je déteste. Il y a des fois où j'ai vraiment envie de me couper le bras tu sais... dit-elle avec un petit rire triste, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis désolé Tara... Tu sais, je pensais avoir tout perdu ce jour-là. Je les enterré tous les dix, tes frères d'arme, tu vois? Quand les derniers soldats sont revenus et ont dit que tu avais été bannie, je suis entré dans une telle colère, ils étaient morts et toi tu nous avait trahie. Alors je me suis juré de ramener ta tête.

- Ne le sois pas Phoros, j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place.

- Il faut que je le dise à tous le monde! Il faut qu'ils sachent dans les tartares!

- Surtout pas! Phoros, écoutes-moi bien, tu ne dois en parler à personne, ils penseraient que tu est de mon côté, celui des traîtres. Ils te tueraient... Par contre tu peux faire une chose pour moi. Vas dans les gouffres et trouve la prison de Cronos. Il faut qu'il sache ce qu'il est en train de se passer ici. Je suppose qu'ils en parlent dans les tartares mais il ne doit pas être au courant dans sa prison. » Phoros hocha la tête et se leva. Il serra délicatement Tara dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille « comme avant... » La jeune femme sourit et regarda son ami s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit ce qu'elle détestait le plus dans les yeux des chevaliers d'or : de la pitié. Elle baissa les yeux et partit en direction de sa cabane en soupirant.

Kanon esquissa un geste pour la rejoindre et il fut retenu par Shion : « Pas maintenant Kanon, elle a besoin d'être seule. Écoutez-moi bien vous qui avez tout entendu, rien de ce qui a été dit ne doit sortir de ce lieux. Ce n'est pas encore le moment.

- Mais, Grand pope, si elle est toujours fidèle à Cronos... Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait plus prudent de la surveiller, demanda le chevalier de la vierge.

- Non Shaka, dit Camus qui regardait Tara s'éloigner, le temps est venu où les intérêts des titans et les nôtres se rejoignent. Puisque l'ennemi est dans notre camp, il faut chercher nos alliés chez nos anciens adversaires, même si ceux-là prennent la forme d'un titan solitaire

- Camus a raison, intervint Mü. Cette femme nous a ramené du royaume d'Hadès pour une bonne raison et nous nous n'avons fait que de nous méfier d'elle. Si elle dit qu'il y a un réel danger, alors moi je la crois. »

Shion sentit un élan de fierté le parcourir. Les chevaliers d'Athéna entraient une nouvelle fois en guerre. D'un commun accord, ils se séparèrent sur ces paroles.

Quelques heures plus tard, Shion se rendit sur Star Hill afin de se ressourcer. Il fut qu'à moitié surpris d'y retrouver Tara. Cette dernière fixait l'horizon mais elle se retourna quand le grand pope s'approcha. Ce dernier s'assit près d'elle et contempla également le paysage qui lui faisait face. Au bout d'un moment, il dit: « Vous avez l'air éreintée.

- Soulagée serait plus juste. Cela fait si longtemps que je cache cette vérité. A vrai dire je commençait moi-même à me considérer comme une traîtresse.

- Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à personne? Pourquoi avoir gardé cela pour vous? Cela a dû être un terrible fardeau pour vous. Il faut énormément de courage pour se faire passer pour un traître alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Croyez-moi, j'en sais quelque chose...

- Je sais, Kanon m'a raconté votre retour au Sanctuaire avec vos acolytes déguisés en spectres. Mais voyez-vous, je ne sens pas du tout courageuse, au contraire phoros n'avait pas totalement tort dans ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure.

- Comment ça?

- J'aurais pu choisir de mourir ce jour là, comme mes compagnons titans. Au lieu de frapper Cronos, j'aurais pu me retourner contre Zeus et le tuer, arrêter tout cela définitivement. Au lieu de ça, j'ai préférer sauver ma vie. Où est le courage dans tout cela?

- Le courage consiste à choisir le moindre mal, si affreux qu'il soit encore. Vous avez choisi de vivre en paria plutôt que de mourir en héros et c'est bien plus courageux que n'importe quoi.

- Pourtant j'ai tout perdu... Il ne me reste plus rien...

- Si, il vous reste tout ceci, dit-il en désignant le sanctuaire et toute la région environnante. Il vous reste le combat que vous avez choisie de menez. Avec la dette que Zeus avait envers vous, vous auriez pu choisir de vous mettre à l'abri et d'être une des rares survivante de la nouvelle ère. Au lieu de ça vous avez décidé de mettre ce présent à la disposition de l'humanité et de lui donner une chance. Oh si, vous êtes courageuse jeune demoiselle, bien plus que n'importe qui dans ce sanctuaire!

- Condamnée à choisir... Vous savez très bien comment tout cela finira Shion, n'est-ce pas?

- Tara, l'issue n'est jamais certaine... dit-il avec un regard infiniment triste.

- Bien sûr que si! Mon destin a été scellé le jour où, moi, la sœur d'un des chevaliers d'Athéna, ai décidé de passer dans l'autre camp. Tout est une question de choix, vous venez de le dire.

- Mais..., C'était une cri de désespoir que lançait la jaune femme et l'ancien chevalier du Bélier sentit son cœur se serrer. Oui, il connaissait la conclusion.

- Moi aussi je connais la fin de l'histoire, Shion. Ce n'était jusqu'à présent qu'une vague impression mais elle s'est confirmée par le regard que vous venez de me lancer. Maintenant il me reste un dernier choix à faire : celui de la manière la plus honorable d' aller au bout. »

Elle se leva, posa sa main sur l'épaule du Grand Pope, la pressa légèrement puis s'éloigna. Shion resta-là, assit face à l'immensité de la Grèce. Il savait que le destin de cette femme, chevalier banni et gardienne de l'humanité, était tout tracé. Malgré toute la sagesse de son grand âge, il ne lui restait que le mince espoir qui résidait dans cette phrase : l'issue n'est jamais certaine.


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà le chapitre 7 taddammm!!!

Eros1 merci pour ta rewiew. Saches que si je met autant de temps c'est que je bosse 50h par semaine, le jour, la nuit, les dimanches et jours fériés ^^'

Cette fois c'est aussi parce que j'ai commencé à écrire le dernier chapitre de cette fic!! Et oui il est là tout prêt.

Bonne lecture et bonne année 2009 à tous!!!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : **Ne pas oublier...**

_Tout était silencieux. Seul le bruit de la brise dans le feuillage des arbres venait troubler ce calme. Ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient doucement dans l'herbe qui demeurait encore humide après la rosée du matin. Elle reconnut aisément la colline de son enfance, le lieu qui a connu ses joies et ses peines. Elle se dirigea vers le sommet. La robe blanche qu'elle portait virevoltait au rythme du vent. Cette robe, elle la connaissait. Toutes les jeunes femmes célibataires du village la portait, c'était la tradition. Arrivée tout en haut, elle sentit une présence. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle savait qui se dirigeait vers elle. Confiante, elle se retourna et s'inclina gracieusement devant le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier se porta à sa hauteur et posa la main sur la tête de la jeune femme. Ce geste, comme un assentiment, la fit se relever, le regard rempli d'émotion. _

_« Phoros a réussi la mission que tu lui avais confié Antarès, dit l'étranger avec une voix grave._

_- Cronos..._

_- Alors tu t'es allié à nos ennemis..._

_- Je... » Tara baissa la tête, honteuse. Une nouvelle fois elle le décevrait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière. Trop de vies étaient en jeu, dont celle de son propre frère._

_Voyant son désarroi, Cronos posa délicatement la main sur la joue de la jeune femme et lui releva la tête. Avec un doux sourire il lui dit : « Je suis si fier de toi ». Alors Tara eut le souffle coupé et les larmes aux yeux. Avec un petit rire, le roi des titan poursuivit : « Tu deviens sentimentaliste avec l'âge ma fille. » . Il lui prit alors la main et ensemble ils s'assirent à l'ombre d'un des oliviers de la colline, comme ils le faisaient autrefois, quand la titanomachie était encore bien loin._

_« Il a dû te falloir énormément de courage pour t'élever contre les olympiens seule et sans cosmo-énergie._

_- Je n'étais pas tout à fait seule. Sans Poséidon, l'idée ne m'aurait même pas effleurer._

_- Oui je sais. Cela lui a couté cher également. Il vient de laisser son sanctuaire aux mains de Arès. Il l'a abandonné sans se battre, voulant préserver la vie de ses généraux. Ils seront bien plus utiles lors de l'affrontement qui vous opposera à Zeus. Les voilà tous ralliés à toi »_

_Tara avait le regard dans le vide. Cronos l'avait vu tressaillir quand il avait mentionné le dieu de la guerre et de la destruction. Celui-là même qui lui avait apposé cette marque infâme sur son poignet, avec un rictus de haine sur ses lèvres. _

_« Je ne sais pas comment faire... déclara la jeune femme, le regard toujours perdu au loin._

_- Comment cela?_

_- Je n'ai pas la solution. Ils sont ralliés à moi mais je ne suis qu'une mortelle sans aucun pouvoir. Je ne peux plus rien faire._

_- Pourtant tu es la créature la plus crainte des dieux. Celle qu'ils appellent leur bourreau. Tu es la seule à pouvoir mener Athéna à la victoire._

_- Je me sens tellement inutile. Ils se préparent à combattre et moi je les regarde faire sans pouvoir les aider. Tout ça à cause de cette marque! Dit-elle en se levant rageusement, les poings serrés._

_- Toute marque de ce type a sa faille._

_- Comment? Demanda la jeune femme en se retournant vivement vers le roi des titans._

_- Comme toutes les armes, elle a sa parade. Peu de monde sait que cette marque peut être vaincue. Il suffit juste de trouver l'élément déclencheur._

_- L'élément déclencheur et? » mais elle n'obtint rien de plus. Elle savait que lorsque son roi avait ce regard plein de malice il était inutile de continuer._

_« Tara... Je sais que tu te tortures depuis des années. Saches que je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Grâce à toi je sais que je pourrais sortir de ma prison un jour ou l'autre. Et je sortirais la tête haute car mon plus fidèle guerrier aura mené en mon absence un combat qui rendra aux titans leur honneur. Je suis extrêmement fier de tout ce que tu fais. Saches juste que je serai à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin. Il te reste juste une seule chose à faire._

_- Laquelle?_

_- Réveilles toi! »_

Alors la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement sur son lit, le souffle court. Elle avait simplement rêvé? Non c'était bien plus qu'un rêve, elle le savait au plus profond d'elle même. Son roi était venu à elle dans ses songes et lui avait donné le chemin de la solution.

« L'élément déclencheur? » Tara et Poséidon marchait doucement sur l'un des chemins du Sanctuaire. Le dieu des océans était arrivé plus tôt dans la matinée, accompagné de ses généraux. Il s'était immédiatement entretenu avec Athéna et était resté de longues heures enfermé avec elle dans son temple. Kanon, lui, avait retrouvé ses frères d'armes. Il avait appris, désœuvré, la prise du sanctuaire sous-marin par les chevaliers d'Arès. Depuis ce moment il avait une grande tristesse dans ses yeux, atténuée cependant par la présence de ses amis. Poséidon, quant à lui, demanda à voir le titan dès qu'il eut fini avec Athéna.

« Oui c'est ce qu'il a dit mais rien de plus. Depuis ce moment, je n'arrête pas de me demander si...

- il était là, c'était bien lui, Ne vous torturez pas inutilement. En ce qui concerne votre marque,il vous a mis sur la voie, maintenant c'est à vous de faire le travail. Sinon tout se passe bien ici pour vous?

- Oui, ça va. De vraies vacances à vrai dire, vu que je ne peux plus faire grand chose. »

En entendant ces paroles, le dieu des océans stoppa sa marche et fit face à Tara : « Vous savez que vous mentez très mal? » Tara, le regard rivé sur le sol, les mains dans les poches, eut un petit rire : « En fait mon statut d'ancien titan n'aide pas vraiment à mon intégration. Certains ont un regard meurtrier à mon égard, la plupart me considèrent avec une totale indifférence, et j'ai réussi à copiner avec quelques uns.

- C'est déjà pas mal.

- En fait, Kanon constitue la majeure partie de ma vie sociale. Sinon le grand pope m'a demandé de venir aux entraînements pour voir si je pouvais les aider à trouver une solution pour éviter de se faire démolir par Zeus.

- Ah! Je suis rassuré, il y a au moins une personne censé dans ce sanctuaire! »

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant de longues minutes. Poséidon lui raconta comment il avait capituler face aux armées d'Arès. Le cœur de Tara se serra à l'évocation d'une énième défaite face au dieu de la guerre. Il fallait qu'il paie pour tout ça. S'il y avait bien une personne qui devait être punie pour ses actes, c'était Arès.

Ils furent interrompus par Kiki qui arrivait en courant. Poséidon et Tara froncèrent les sourcils devant tant d'empressement. Kiki, essoufflé, dit : « Je... mon maître...

- Allons voyons, vas-tu parler? Demanda Poséidon

- Mon maître, le chevalier du bélier, organise un grand repas. J'ai demandé si je pouvais convié quelqu'un et il a été très étonné alors je lui ai expliqué que je souhaitais vous invitez pour vous remerciez d'avoir.. enfin vous savez... de m'avoir sauvé la vie quand j'étais prisonnier du géant.

- C'est un honneur, petit homme, je viendrais avec grand plaisir, répondit Tara avec un large sourire.

- Euh... vous pouvez venir vous aussi altesse, il faut juste que je prévienne mon maître...

- C'est gentil de ta part jeune chevalier, mais je suis déjà convié par ta déesse à dîner. Mais c'est un geste dont je me souviendrais.

- Oui?... Euh merci. Tara, rejoignez nous au premier temple à la tombée de jour, enfin si vous pouvez.

- Je serai à l'heure Kiki. » Ce dernier leur lança un grand sourire, et repartit dans la direction du temple du bélier, toujours en courant.

« Intéressant... dit le dieu des océans. Une occasion d'améliorer votre vie sociale, non? »

Le soleil venait juste de se coucher. Le temple des béliers accueillait petit à petit les convives du dîner. Les discussions allaient bon train sur la situation actuelle. Les invités avaient formé de petits groupe, tous éparpillés aux quatre coins du temple et toutes les conversations résonnaient en une joyeuse cacophonie. Soudain, un grand silence se fit et les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers le seuil du temple. Tara était là. Comme à son habitude, elle était vêtue de noir. Un noir aussi sombre que ses cheveux qui s'élevaient au grès de la légère brise qui rafraîchissait le sanctuaire. Son regard azur scruta toutes les personnes présente. Mü s'avançait déjà vers elle : « Soyez la bienvenue, lui dit-il. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir.

-Alors il faut remercier votre apprenti pour cela, dit-elle âprement.

- Je ne savais pas si je pouvais...

- Ce n'est rien. N'importe qui n'aurait pas su comment réagir à votre place. Je suis contente d'être là, lui dit Tara en posant sa main sur son poignet afin de le rassurer. »

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un des nombreux piliers du temple. Au pied se trouvait Kanon et son frère Saga, ainsi que celui qu'elle reconnu comme étant le chevalier de la balance. Ces derniers l'accueillirent avec le sourire. A peine avaient-ils engager la conversation que Milo passa près d'eux, sans apercevoir sa sœur. Tara sentit une pointe de colère poindre. Elle en avait assez de ce comportement. Il fallait qu'ils règlent leurs comptes. Mais elle s'abstint de le faire dans la demeure de son hôte. Elle fut calmée par l'arrivée de Shun, trop heureux de pouvoir échapper à ses compagnons chevaliers de bronze, qui refaisaient tous les combats auxquels ils avaient pu participer. C'est avec un air agacé que Shun salua Tara. Cette dernière lui répondit avec un léger sourire en désignant les bronzes qui les regardaient tous les deux avec un air ébahi. « Ce dîner risque d'être particulièrement intéressant » dit Tara en continuant de scruter les bronzes.

« Shion n'a pas pu venir? Demanda Saga à Dohko.

- Non, il est bloqué à un dîner protocolaire avec Athéna. Il n'était pas franchement ravi de cela.

- Je vous rassure, Poséidon non plus, dit Tara avec un ton enjoué.

- Tu lui as parlé? Demanda Kanon

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme. Je suis désolée pour le sanctuaire sous-marin.

- C'était la seule solution... »

Il furent interrompus par Kiki qui annonçait déjà le début du dîner. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la table et Tara fut heureuse de constater qu'elle était placée entre ses amis Kanon et Shun. Cependant, la véritable surprise vint du fait que Milo s'asseyait en face d'elle. Ce dernier ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment qui était la personne qui lui faisait face et il faillit en tomber de sa chaise. La surprise passée, il adressa à sa sœur un regard d'une grande colère. Tara ne se laissa pas démonter et soutint son regard le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à ce que Shun lui demande de ses nouvelles. Le début du dîner se déroulait calmement, chacun discutant avec les uns et les autres. Tara se sentait un peu à l'écart, parlant très peu ne serait-ce qu'avec Shun ou Kanon. Elle observait néanmoins les convives. Elle remarqua que son frère discutait presque essentiellement avec le chevalier qui avait pris sa défense face à Phoros, celui du verseau si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Ils devaient être proches tout les deux. Milo lui avait-il parlé d'elle? Non probablement pas.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle capta des brides d'une conversation enjouée. « On va les renvoyer là d'où ils viennent et ça va être vite fait. De toutes façons ils doivent savoir à quoi s'attendre. On a quand même battu Hadès! » Cette remarque très peu pertinente émanait du chevalier Pégase qui semblait, une nouvelle fois sûr de lui. Il avait dit cela tellement fort que les autres conversations avaient stoppé et toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui. Il semblait satisfait de cet effet. Tara interrogea Shun du regard et celui-ci haussa les épaules, résigné. Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement quand il entendit le titan s'adresser à son compagnon d'arme.

« Et crois-tu vraiment que cela suffira, Pégase?

- Cela a toujours suffit. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas cette fois?

- Parce que ceux que vous allez combattre sont bien plus puissant qu'un seul dieu isolé comme l'était Hadès. Surtout qu'il venait juste de se réincarner. Comme ce fut le cas pour Poséidon également. Tu ne connais rien aux dieux alors ne dit pas que cela va être facile. Loin de là! Ils seront ensemble, côte à côte et à la tête d'une puissant armée, qu'ils réservent d'habitude aux miens. Tu te vantes depuis tout à l'heure que toi et tes compagnons avaient battu l'un des juges des enfers. Et bien moi j'ai mis les trois au tapis en même temps, alors qu'ils venaient réclamer la soumission de Cronos. Et pourtant cette armée dont je te parle nous a fait subir, à moi et mes compagnons, nos plus humiliantes défaites et cela pendant des générations. Tu n'a même pas idée de ce qui vous attend. Tous ceux que vous avez combattu n'étaient que de vulgaires sous-fifres! »

Elle était tant exaspérée par la suffisance du chevalier de bronze qu'elle ne remarqua pas le sursaut des chevaliers d'or présent lorsqu'elle prononça sa dernière remarque. Même Kanon tiqua légèrement.

« Qui appelles-tu sous-fifres?, demanda Milo avec un regard plein de haine pour sa sœur. Je ne te permettrais jamais d'insulter mes compagnons.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû venir. Je ferais mieux de partir, » dit-elle en se levant.

Elle fit le tour de la table et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Lorsqu'elle passa à hauteur de Milo, ce dernier se leva, lui attrapa le poignet et la força violemment à se retourner. Il planta son regard dans le sien et lui dit avec rage : « Tu restes ici et tu ne bougeras que lorsque tu aura présenter tes excuses aux chevaliers présents et à Mü pour avoir gâché sa soirée.

- Et bien, dit-elle en le défiant du regard et avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres, qu'est-ce qui te gêne Milo? Que je fasse remarquer que vous vous êtes fait étaler par une bande de gamins ou que je te rappelles ta condition de larbin? Lâches moi maintenant! Elle retira vivement son poignet de la main du chevalier de scorpion.

- Nous sommes peut-être des sous-fifres mais nous sommes restés fidèles à notre déesse contrairement à toi, traîtresse! Siffla-t-il »

Ce mot, Tara le reçut comme un poignard en plein cœur. Elle l'avait tellement entendu, mais de la part de son frère, il résonnait comme la pire des insultes. Elle recula d'un pas et dit, la tête baissée, en chuchotant presque : « Tu sais Milo, je t'ai vu il y a trois ans, quand je suis revenue des tartares privée de ma dignité. Tu étais là en bas de chez moi, sur le trottoir d'en face. Tu es resté là pendant des heures en te demandant si tu allais traverser ce fichu carrefour. Et tu ne l'as jamais fait... Pourtant ce dont j'avais le plus besoin à ce moment là, c'était l'amour de mon frère » Alors des exclamations fusèrent dans toute la pièce. Tara attendit que le silence revienne et redressa la tête. Dans son regard se mêlait la déception et la colère. Avec un rictus de haine elle poursuivit : « Tu vois, je préfère être traître plutôt que d'être lâche! »

Les yeux de Milo s'arrondirent de surprise. Tout se passa très vite. Seul Camus anticipa la réaction de son ami et cria : « Milo non! » Mais il était trop tard. En une fraction de seconde, le chevalier du scorpion effaça les quelques mètres qui le séparait de sa sœur et lui administra une gifle monumentale. Le bruit du coup résonna dans tout le temple. Au bout de quelques secondes, Tara tourna la tête en direction de son frère, la main gauche sur sa joue et dit : « Finalement, le fruit ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre. Tu es exactement comme lui! » Le visage de Milo se décomposa quand il entendit les dernières paroles de Tara. Cette dernière se trouvait déjà sur le seuil du temple lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits. Il fit quelques pas en sa direction et cria « Non attends! » Tara se retourna et le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. « Eliana!... » poursuivit-il. En entendant son véritable prénom, Tara ferma les yeux de douleur et parti en courant du temple du bélier. « Eli... » souffla Milo en la regardant s'éloigner. De rage, il traversa le temple en courant et se dirigea vers sa demeure.

Plusieurs heures venaient de s'écouler et personne n'avait réussi à trouver sa cachette. Mais Milo savait que ce calme était précaire. Il ne fut pas surpris donc de sentir un présence s'approcher. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui savait que ce lieu était son refuge. Il savait également qu'il devait des explications à cette même personne. Il ne chercha donc pas à fuir quand ce dernier pris place à ses côtés.

« Tu m'expliques? Demanda l'arrivant.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a à expliquer Camus? Je crois que tout a été dit lors de la soirée.

- Effectivement. Mais moi ce que je voulais savoir c'est pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais rien dit à propos de ta sœur. On se connait depuis l'enfance, je pensais que tu me faisais suffisamment confiance pour m'en parler. Du moins tu aurais pu le faire quand elle a fait son apparition au sanctuaire il y a quelques semaines. »

Camus fixait un point devant lui et n'adressa pas un regard pour Milo, pourtant il lui parlait avec un calme olympien, sans aucune trace de colère. Une habitude chez lui qui agaçait au plus au point son ami scorpion. Dans n'importe quelle situation, personne ne pouvait deviner ce que pensait le verseau.

« Je sais, je sais Camus mais... En fait non, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je lui en veux! Ça date de tellement longtemps.

- Pourquoi elle t'en veux?

- Elle me reproche d'être parti. Je lui avais dit que j'allais revenir la chercher mais elle n'a pas attendue, elle a préférée les suivre, ceux des tartares.

- Et tu lui en veux toi aussi pour cela?

- Bien sûr! Elle aurait dû attendre... dit Milo dans un souffle

- Donc si je comprend bien, tu lui reproches de ne pas t'avoir attendu et elle que tu sois parti. Milo hocha la tête et Camus poursuivit. Et « lui » qui est-ce?

- Notre père, dit Milo avec une grimace. Je ne préfère pas en parler...

- Comme tu l'entend. Saches seulement que ta sœur a disparu du sanctuaire et que tout le monde est à sa recherche mais c'est sans succès. »

En entendant cela, Milo fronça les sourcils et se leva. « Où vas-tu? demanda Camus.

- La chercher bien évidemment, répondit Milo comme si cela coulait de source. Je sais où elle est... précisa-t-il devant l'air surpris de son ami.

La nuit était profonde. Toujours la même brise. La lune éclairait la petite parcelle de terrain. Tout était si paisible. Tara n'en revenait pas. Sur un coup de tête elle venait de s'enfuir du sanctuaire. Il faut dire qu'elle ne voyait pas bien où elle se dirigeait, elle était tellement en colère. Ses pas l'avaient guidés ici et elle en fut étonné. Surtout après la dispute qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son frère. Elle se trouvait devant la tombe de ses parents, de leurs parents. Elle avait appris leur mort quelques mois auparavant après s'être renseignée. Elle en ignorait néanmoins les détails.

Elle fixait les deux monuments sans bouger quand elle sentit une présence à ses côtés.

« Ça fait combien de temps? Demanda-t-elle sans quitter les tombes des yeux

- Cinq ans, lui répondit Milo qui fixait la même chose que lui. Il est tombé malade et il est parti très vite. Elle l'a suivi quelques semaines plus tard;

- Elle n'a jamais su vivre sans lui. Combien de fois elle aurait pu nous emmener loin de lui? Elle le suivait partout, même dans la mort. C'est triste. »

C'est alors qu'elle sentit la main de Milo se glisser dans la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes quand Milo décida de faire le premier pas : « Écoutes... Je...

- Non Milo! L'interrompit-elle. Pas maintenant. Nous avons tout le temps. Pas maintenant... »


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà le huitième chapitre! Il est plus court mais important! ^^

Comments please... u_u

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Celui qui ne connait pas le bonheur ne peut comprendre cet appel...**

« Alors, tu lui a parlé? » Kanon était adossé à un mur et scrutait deux pieds qui se balançaient négligemment sur les accoudoirs d'un fauteuil dont il ne voyait que le dossier. « A qui veux-tu que je parle? Demanda le propriétaire des dits pieds.

-A qui je fais allusion à ton avis? Au Pape? Je te parle de ton frère bien sûr!

- Encore avec ça? Demanda Tara en faisant apparaître sa tête au dessus du dossier du fauteuil. Et bien non. Je lui parlerait quand il arrêtera de me fuir comme la peste »

Kanon poussa un profond soupir. Il semblait pourtant qu'ils étaient sur la voie de la réconciliation quelques jours auparavant quand Milo avait ramené sa sœur au sanctuaire après qu'elle eut disparu mais ils s'étaient tous trompé et avaient constaté avec dépit que la situation demeurait la même. La plupart des chevaliers avaient décidé de laisser faire le temps mais Kanon et Shun avaient opté, quant à eux, pour une stratégie de harcèlement : lorsque l'un ou l'autre croisait le frère ou la sœur, ils demandaient où en était la situation. Kanon doutait de la pertinence de ce plan mais il faisait quelque chose au moins.

« Tu es sûre qu'on a le droit d'être ici? Demanda Kanon, anxieux, en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de Tara.

- Détends toi! Puisque je te dis que Shion m'a permis de venir emprunter ses livres...

- Emprunter, d'accord. Mais pas s'affaler dans sa bibliothèque personnelle alors qu'il n'est pas là.

- Pétochard va! » Pour toute réplique, il lui tira la langue dans un geste peu gracieux.

Ils restèrent là pendant de longues heures. Kanon appréciait ces instants de calme qui se faisaient de plus en plus rare. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait rester en compagnie du titan; il savait qu'avec elle les discussions n'étaient pas indispensables.

« ... m'inquiétes vraiment. » Des personnes venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce. Kanon bondit sur ses pieds et Tara daigna lever le nez de son bouquin. Shion les fixait, l'air surpris tandis que Kanon ne savait plus où se mettre. Tara se redressa et constata que Camus accompagnait le grand Pope.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux? Demanda Shion

- Je suis venue vous emprunter ce livre de Kant, répondit Tara en désignant le bouquin qu'elle avait dans la main. Vous avez dit il y a quelques temps que je pouvais à condition que je passe par la porte, ce que j'ai été obligée de faire vu que môssieur a deux pieds gauches! Dit-elle en désignant Kanon. J'ai préféré rester ici, j'en ai marre de m'asseoir sur des cailloux.

- Et tu as bien fait! Pour la porte et le fauteuil bien évidemment!

- Qui vous inquiète? Demanda Tara

- Personne qui ne te concerne. A fait, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu dois affronter Dokho au sabre?

- Si. D'ailleurs je dois aller me préparer.

- Bien je vais partir avec toi je dois rejoindre Dohko à son temple et j'assisterai à cette petite joute intéressante! Camus, dit Shion en se tournant vers le chevalier du verseau, je lui parlerai ne t'en fais pas. En attendant le livre que tu cherches est sur cette étagère. Tara, allons-y! »

Cette dernière hocha la tête et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Elle s'attendait à ce que le Grand Pope la suive mais il n'en fut rien. Elle se retourna et dit en fronçant les sourcils : « Vous ne venez pas?

- J'aimerais bien mais je ne peux plus bouger. Dit calmement Shion

- Moi non plus. » Dit Kanon

Tara scruta la pièce. Au vu du visage tendu de Camus, il se trouvait dans la même situation que les deux autres. Pourtant ils étaient seuls dans la bibliothèque. « Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer? Demanda-t-elle

- Une puissante attaque de télékinésie, annonça le grand Pope

- Mais qui peut bien faire cela? Demanda Kanon. Nous sommes seuls dans la pièce. Il faut une grande force pour pouvoir nous attaquer à distance, sans même nous voir. Pour faire cela, il n'y a qu'un...

- Un dieu, le coupa Shion. Un dieu qui nous repère grâce à nos cosmo-énergies. C'est pour cela que Tara est libre de ses mouvements. Je ne vois que ça.

- Déimos... souffla Tara. Il n'y a que lui pour faire cela.

- Le fils d'Arès? Demanda Shion

- Il nous attaque et nous ne pouvons même pas riposter! Lança Camus

- Pourtant je ressens que quelqu'un combat dans les arènes, dit Shion. Mais qui peut faire ça? Un garde ne tiendrait pas une seconde contre un dieu...

- Milo... lâcha Camus.

- Quoi Milo? Demanda Tara affolée

- Depuis l'incident au dîner de Mü, il dissimule sa cosmo-énergie. Il a dû tomber sur Déimos et deviner de quoi il en retournait.

- Oh non... » s'écria Tara.

Sans réfléchir, elle s'élança vers la sortie. Elle n'entendit même pas les cris de Shion et des autres qui tentaient de la retenir. Elle ne pensait qu'à son frère qui se battait seul contre un dieu.

Elle dévala les douze maisons à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle ne fit même pas attention aux chevaliers bloqués dans leurs temples. Elle sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'effort ou bien de la panique. Lorsqu'elle arriva aux arènes, elle le vit.

Déimos, l'incarnation de la crainte, se tenait droit et fier au centre des arènes. Milo était recroquevillé sur le sol. Il peinait à se relever, accablé par les coups portés par le dieu. Sans armure il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose. Tara savait qu'elle devait attiré l'attention de Déimos sur elle. Il fallait absolument qu'il relâche sa concentration. Une seconde. Une seconde suffirait à ce qu'il libère les chevaliers d'Athéna.

Soudain, tout fut plongé dans le silence. Tara vit clairement Déimos se rapprocher de Milo. Elle aperçut un sourire malsain sur les lèvres du dieu. Milo allait souffrir si elle ne faisait rien et elle le savait.

Déimos était satisfait. « Cela a été relativement facile, se dit-il. Il n'y a que cette larve rampant au sol qui m'aura un peu ralenti. » Il voulait en finir au plus vite et décida d'achever Milo de suite, sans vraiment le torturer. Il leva le bras pour lui asséner le coup final mais soudain une main lui attrapa le poignet et le força à se retourner. D'abord surpris, Déimos observa l'intrus avec un amusement certain.

« Tiens tiens tiens, mais je te reconnaît... décidément tu ne comprendras jamais que s'opposer à l'Olympe ne t'apportera que la défaite! Dit-il avec mépris.

- Laisses-moi seule juge de mon camps Déimos.

- Et tu compte faire quoi? »

Tara lui faisait face, le regard déterminé. En descendant les dernières marches qui la menait à l'arène, elle avait pris un des bâtons d'entraînement et s'était précipité sur lui pour l'empêcher de frapper Milo. Elle devait attirer son attention pleine et entière. Il fallait qu'il relâche sa concentration sur les compagnons de Milo. Avant qu'il ne se retourne sur Milo, Tara le chargea tête baissée, sans penser aux conséquences. Déimos, nullement impressionné, la saisit par le cou et la souleva de quelques centimètres du sol. Elle se débattait tant bien que mal, griffant les poignets du dieu afin qu'il relâche sa prise, mais bientôt le souffle du titan devint court et sa vision commença à se voiler. Le rire de Déimos se faisait de plus en plus lointain. Elle allait mourir sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Mais le dénouement inéluctable ne vint jamais. Le dieu la projeta loin de lui. Elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol. L'air remplissait à nouveaux ses poumons qui en étaient devenus douloureux. Elle cherchait sa respiration, haletant de plus en plus fort. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle arriva à se redresser sur ses genoux, les mains toujours au sol.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut son frère, allongé face contre le sol : « Milo, cria-t-elle. Milo il faut que tu te relèves. Allez Milo lèves toi. Ils ont besoin de toi là haut. Tu dois protéger ta déesse! Courage mon frère! » Alors elle vit Milo tenté de se redresser, les bras tremblant et le souffle rauque. Il souffrait mais les mots de Tara lui avaient rendu quelques forces. « Sa déesse n'a pas besoin d'une loque comme lui! » Déimos s'était approché et asséna un violent coup de pieds dans les côtes de Milo. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et s'effondra à nouveau. Avec un cri rageur, Tara se rua sur lui. Non sans mal, Déimos parvint à l'écarter. Le dieu décida d'en finir. Il fit appel à son cosmos et porta un coup violent à Tara qui fut projeter loin de lui. Elle atterrit contre un mur, non loin de Milo. L'impact fut impressionnant. Elle sentit ses côtes se briser les unes après les autres et le goût âpre du sang envahit sa bouche. Le coup de Déimos avait provoqué une importante plaie au niveau de son flanc droit et son visage était en sang. Elle était incapable de bouger. Son corps entier lui faisait mal.

Elle eut juste la force de tourner un peu la tête. Elle vit son frère, allongé sur le flanc, un filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche. Il tendait la main vers elle et essayait de la rejoindre. Alors la douleur morale pris le pas sur celle physique, bien plus sournoise. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et Tara sentit une larme coulée le long de sa joue. « Non, pensa-t-elle. Non, cela ne doit pas se passer comme ça, pas ici et surtout pas maintenant... » Elle aussi tendit la main vers son frère mais ils étaient trop éloignés. Son attention se reporta sur Déimos. Il riait en les regardant. Elle sentit alors une fureur inconsidérée naître au profond d'elle même. Plus rien n'avait d'importance : sa douleur, sa tristesse, tout avait disparu. Elle ne ressentait plus que la colère.

Tout en continuant à rire, Déimos leva les bras au ciel et se mit à crier : « Alors Athéna! C'est ça ta légendaire garde rapprochée? Regardes ce que j'en ai fait! Qui va te protéger maintenant?

- Moi! »

Déimos, surprit, se retourna vers l'origine de cette voix. Ce qu'il vit alors le fit paniquer. Tara se tenait là, debout malgré les blessures, une lueur de folie dans le regard. Mais ce qui l'affola le plus, c'était cette aura argentée qui flottait autour d'elle, et le sang qui s'écoulait de sa marque. La marque que Arès, son propre père lui avait apposée venait de faillir et le cosmos du chevalier s'était libéré, bien plus noir et puissant qu'auparavant.

Surpris, il fit quelques pas en arrière. C'est à ce moment que Tara su qu'elle avait gagné. La concentration du Dieu était retombée et elle sentait déjà les cosmos des chevaliers d'or s'approcher. Mais il était trop tard. Trop tard pour Déimos et il le savait. Alors pour la première fois, Tara s'accorda un sourire mesquin en direction du Dieu. Ce dernier avait une lueur de panique dans le regard. Soudain, Shion, Mü, Camus et Kanon apparurent au sommet des arènes. Tara avait senti qu'ils se téléportaient. Ses sens étaient en éveil et elle pouvait sentir la puissance des titans s'écouler à nouveau dans ses veines. Elle décida d'intensifier son cosmos. Une lumière intense baigna alors tout le sanctuaire, aveuglant tout ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité des arènes. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, Tara apparut aux centre des arènes vêtue de sa sôma, l'armure noire des titans. Elle ne semblait plus souffrir des coups infligés par Déimos.

Kanon allait s'élancer afin d'aider son amie quand Shion posa une main sur son épaule : « C'est une mauvaise idée Kanon. Elle n'est plus la même. Le titan a repris le dessus. Ce sont des chevaliers divins incroyablement puissants. Ils sont appelés les bourreaux des dieux et à juste titre : ils demeurent les seuls humains à pouvoir abattre un dieu. »

Leur attention se reporta sur le titan. Elle n'avait pas bouger, fixant toujours Déimos, impassible. Ce dernier tremblait toujours mais il continuait à la défier du regard. « Tu es seule! Lui cria-t-il. Tu n'arriveras à rien! Si tu lèves la main sur moi, ils te puniront.

- Si tu savais ce que ça peux me faire, pauvre idiot! Je ne vous crains pas et tu le sais. Ils le savent tous.

- Tu mourras pour cette infamie! Hurla-t-il.

- Sûrement... mais je ne partirai pas seule, lui répondit-elle calmement. Occupez-vous de Milo! » Dit-elle en désignant les quatre chevaliers qui se trouvaient en haut des arènes, sans quitter le dieu des yeux.

Camus, Kanon et Mû se dirigèrent vers le chevalier du scorpion tandis que Shion décida de se poster derrière le titan.

« Personne ne s'approchera de lui! » Hurla le dieu qui porta un coup en direction de Milo et des autres chevaliers. Tara s'interposa et bloqua la décharge d'énergie d'un simple geste de la main. Elle n'avait pas bougé, nullement traumatisée par l'offensive de Déimos. « J'en ai vraiment assez de toi! » Dit Tara. Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient nombreux à arriver aux arènes. D'un coup d'œil, elle vit Aldébaran et Saga se précipités vers son frère. Elle était soulagée, elle savait Milo en sécurité. Calmement, elle tendit le bras vers Déimos, paume vers le ciel. Une petite boule d'énergie se formait au creux de sa main. Au fil des secondes, cette boule devint plus importante et impressionnante. Tara constata avec un rictus que les yeux du dieu s'arrondissaient. Il cherchait un moyen de s'en sortir. Elle pouvait le voir dans son regard. Elle savait que ce coup était une véritable torture psychologique pour son adversaire, et elle ne se lassait jamais de l'utiliser. Quand elle se sentit prête, elle lança la boule contre Déimos. Ce dernier fit un véritable vol plané et percuta violemment les gradins. Calmement, le titan se porta à sa hauteur, afin de laisser le temps au dieu de reprendre ses esprits. Une fois à son niveau, elle le saisit par le cou et porta sa bouche près de son oreille. Là, elle lui chuchota : « Je ne vais pas te tuer Déimos. Pas maintenant en tous cas. Je veux que tu retournes sur l'Oympe et que tu leur raconte ce qui vient de se passer. Que tu leur dise que c'est toi qui m'a ramené, moi le chevalier d'Astéria. Préviens-les du danger qu'ils courent car je suis ici pour me venger. Dis-leur Déimos que le sanctuaire est désormais sous ma protection et que le premier qui franchira son enceinte mourra dans d'atroces souffrances. Je vais devenir votre cauchemar, je t'en donne ma parole. » elle relâcha violemment le dieu qui disparut instantanément.

Tara se retourna. Les arènes s'étaient remplies de monde, tous affairés autour de Milo. Il n'y avait que Shion pour la fixer. Elle se porta à sa hauteur. « Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Pourquoi l'avoir laissé en vie?

- Parce qu'ils seraient venus le chercher et là je n'aurais rien pu faire. Déimos n'est rien. »

C'est alors que Shion vit le visage de la jeune femme se détendre. Elle reprenait le pas sur le titan. Immédiatement, elle chercha du regard Milo et s'élança pour se rendre à ses côtés. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et pris sa main dans la sienne. Milo était pâle comme la mort, ses yeux étaient clos et il n'avait aucune réaction. « Comment va-t-il? Demanda tara à Mû

- Mal j'en ai peur. »

Soudain le cœur de Tara s'emballa sous l'effet de l'appréhension. Le souffle court, elle se releva. Tout recommençait. Soudain, prise d'un vertige elle recula de quelques pas. Saga qui remarqua l'attitude étrange du titan se releva à son tour : « Tara! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » Mais la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, une douleur intense lui vrilla les tempes, la forçant à mettre un genou à terre. Saga et Kanon se précipitèrent vers elle. Quand ils l'eut rejoint, elle tentait déjà de se relever. Ils lui vinrent en aide mais à peine debout elle poussa un cri de douleur et retomba sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Kanon

- Il faut que je la retire! Répétait Tara en désignant son armure

Après des efforts considérables, Tara réussit à intensifier son cosmos et son armure alla s'assembler à quelques mètre de là.

« Oh c'est pas vrai! »S'exclama Kanon en observant le titan. La blessure que Déimos lui avait infligé au niveau de son flanc droit saignait abondamment. Tout un pan de sa chemise était imbibé de sang et Tara palissait à vue d'œil. Saga exerça une pression sur la plaie et commença à crier des ordres aux chevaliers d'or présents. Mais Tara ne l'entendait plus. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de Kanon penché au dessus d'elle puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

en espérant que ça a plu à quelqu'un. Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours!


	9. Chapter 9

4 ans...

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Je plonge dans ce silence...**

La sensation était si douce. Cette impression de flotter dans un océan de coton était tellement agréable que rien au monde ne l'aurait tirer de cette torpeur. Sauf la douleur... Cette douleur foudroyante qui la traversait de part en part depuis quelques minutes et qui la força a ouvrir le yeux. Tara se redressa en grognant. Elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce d'un blanc immaculé qui agressait ses yeux, pas encore habitués à la lumière. Une légère brise entrait par la petite fenêtre, faisant légèrement bouger les rideaux. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle aperçut Kanon affalé sur un fauteuil, dormant profondément. Elle lui lançât violemment un oreiller au visage en criant :

« Réveilles-toi ! »

Kanon dégringola de sa chaise, surprit. Quand il se redressa, Tara sourit en voyant ses yeux bleus azur la fixer telles des soucoupes.

« C'est toi ? C'est bien toi ? Dit-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, oui. Dis-moi, depuis quand on est devenus si familier ? Dit-elle en le repoussant délicatement.

- Désolé, dit Kanon tout penaud, mais je suis si content. Je désespérais de te voir réveillée. Il faut dire que ces maudits médecins sont tout sauf optimistes

- Je vais les décevoir. Cela fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

- Cela va faire six jours. »

Soudain Tara se remémora la bataille des arènes contre Déimos. Elle se souvint du regard que son frère lui a lancé. Un regard emprunt de tristesse mais aussi de souffrance. Le cœur de Tara se fit plus lourd.

« Et Milo ? »

Le regard de Kanon s'assombrit à la question de son amie. Il soupira et baissa la tête. Le souffle de Tara s'accéléra.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il est...

- Non ! Non il ne l'est pas, mais cela ne serait tarder...

- Comment cela ne serait tarder ? Où est-il ? Je veux le voir ! Kanon voyait la rage dans les yeux du titan mais il dut tout de même s'interposer.

- Je suis désolé Tara, je ne peux pas te laisser passer. Les médecins ont dit repos absolu pour toi. Tu n'iras pas plus loin.

- Kanon, je t'apprécie mais si jamais tu t'interposes entre moi et cette porte je te garantis que tu comprendras le vrai sens du mot colère. Je n'hésiterais pas à te faire souffrir. »

Devant la détermination de son amie, Kanon dût se résoudre à faire un pas sur le côté. Il crut un instant voir le regard du titan s'assombrir

« Où est-il ? Répéta-t-elle

- Deux étages plus bas » répondit Kanon en désespoir de cause.

Tara se dirigea vers les escaliers et commença à les dévaler, Kanon à ses trousses. Elle dût stopper, contrainte par la douleur qui la terrassait de plus en plus. Kanon arriva à son niveau et glissa le bras de la jeune femme sur son épaule. C'est en la portant plus qu'en ne l'aidant qu'ils arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Milo. Kanon lâcha son amie et celle-ci se mit à observer la poignée, un léger froncement de sourcil trahissant son hésitation. Elle posa délicatement la main sur la poignée et la tourna doucement. La porte s'ouvrit et Tara laissa échapper un cri de détresse. Chose inhabituelle chez le titan, des larmes de désespoir roulèrent sur ses joues.

Milo était allongé sur un lit, pâle comme la mort. Il était couvert de pansements et sa respiration était faible. Quelques tubes partaient de poches à perfusions et terminaient dans ses bras. Dans le fond de la pièce se trouvaient Camus, ami fidèle du scorpion ainsi que le chevalier du sagittaire, Aiolos.

Kanon aida le titan à avancer et celle-ci se rapprocha du lit. Elle laissa sa main en suspend au dessus de celle de son frère puis la remonta vers son visage. C'est à ce moment qu'un homme vêtu de blanc fit son entrée dans la chambre. Il désigna Tara du menton et lui dit : « Vous, vous devriez être couchée.

- J'en déduis que vous êtes le médecin, répondit-elle

- Effectivement.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Tara

- Et bien, répondit le médecin. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions sur le plan médical. La balle est dans son camps désormais. Le coma est une chose aléatoire que nous ne maitrisons pas. Il peut revenir dans une minute ou dans dix ans. Encore faudrait-il qu'il en ait la volonté.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis désolé de dire cela mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de se battre. Il s'affaiblit de jour en jour. »

Tara ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Non, Milo voulait vivre et elle le savait. Il avait tenté de prendre sa main dans les arènes, elle l'avait vu.

« Je vous demande une nouvelle fois de bien vouloir regagner votre lit, miss, interrompit le médecin.

- Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée ça » lui répondit Kanon en voyant Tara commencer à serrer les poings.

Il raccompagna le médecin en lui promettant de veiller sur sa patiente. Quant il revint, il découvrit son amie allongée près de Milo et la vit commencer à lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Ecoutes-moi bien, triple idiot. Je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour ça. Ne m'abandonnes pas une seconde fois, je ne le supporterais pas. S'il le faut j'irai te chercher moi-même dans le monde des morts et te ramènerais par la peau du derrière. On a trop de choses à rattraper tous les deux et je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre que tu daignes te réveiller. Alors reviens ! »

L'atmosphère de la chambre se remplit de tristesse. Le regard de Camus resta figé sur l'extérieur. Le ciel était gris et le vent forcissait à vue d'oeil. A croire que la météo reflétait leur morosité. C'est alors qu'il entendit fredonner. Il se retourna et vit que la jeune femme chantait doucement pour son frère. Il se rapprocha de Kanon et lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'elle chante ?

- C'est une berceuse, répondit le marina.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela dit ?

- Viens, mon sommeil, prends-le et emporte-le à la ville de Ste Sophie, dans les jardins de Chios, Et couvre son corps, De roses et de roses encore. »

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent. Tara recouvrait ses forces petit à petit. Elle refusait catégoriquement de quitter le chevet de son frère. Ce dernier s'était encore affaiblit. Les chevaliers d'or se relayaient également dans la chambre. Le plus assidu était celui du verseau. Il ne quittait la pièce que pour prendre quelques heures de repos. Tara commençait à apprécier son esprit taciturne. Au moins lui ne cherchait pas continuellement à lui faire la conversation. Un jour, elle se surprit elle-même en engageant le dialogue : « merci », lui dit-elle. Camus se retourna vers elle les sourcils froncés et lui demanda : « Pourquoi me remerciez-vous ?

- d'être là tout simplement. Merci de ne pas chercher à attirer mon attention, merci de revenir jours après jours. Bref, merci pour lui.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier. Il est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux être nulle part ailleurs. Et puis il m'en voudrait si je n'étais pas là à son réveil. »

Tara sourit à cette remarque. Un peu d'optimisme ne faisait pas de mal dans les temps qui couraient.

C'est alors que le grand Pope et Kanon firent leur entrée dans la pièce. Tara savait que si Shion avait pris la peine de se faire accompagner par Kanon, c'est que ça n'augurait rien de bon.

« Excusez-nous mais Tara, ils veulent te voir là-haut, » dit Kanon doucement. Il avait l'air d'attendre que le chaos lui tombe sur la tête. Tara se fit force de se contenir et répliqua : « Je croyais avoir été claire en disant que je ne bougerais pas de cette pièce tant qu'il ne serait pas réveiller.

- Je vous en prie, supplia Shion. C'est important d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Et cela serait un signe d'apaisement si vous...

- D'apaisement ?! Vous êtes gonflés ! Coupa Tara. Cela fait deux fois que je sauve les miches de votre déesse, le moins qu'elle puisse faire c'est de lever son petit cul sacré et de daigner descendre jusqu'ici »Shion prit un air offusqué tandis que derrière lui, Kanon se retenait tant bien que mal de pouffer. Quant à Camus, le léger froncement de sourcils laissait transparaitre sa désapprobation

« Il est hors de question que je bouge d'ici », répéta-t-elle. Camus s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main et dit : « C'est bon, je vais rester près de lui. S'il arrive quoique ce soit, j'enverrai Kanon vous avertir » Sa main était si froide, songea Tara. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Après tout, il considérait Milo comme un frère. Elle se retourna vers Kanon et lui dit : « Si tu te plantes, je t'arrache la tête et je la met en orbite, c'est clair ? » Kanon hocha vivement la tête. Le pire, c'était qu'elle en était réellement capable, et il le savait.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Tara commença l'ascension des douze maisons. Elle fut désespérée de voir la longueur de cet escalier. Elle avait beau être guérie, la blessure sur son flanc continuait à la lancer. Le ciel était bleu et il y avait une brise légère qui soufflait sur le sanctuaire. Tara voulait prendre tout son temps. Les derniers jours avaient été oppressants alors qu'elle demeurait enfermée dans la chambre de son frère. Cette petite escapade lui faisait du bien, même si son esprit restait tourné vers l'infirmerie.

Elle passait les temples les uns après les autres, sans déranger leurs occupants. Ils ne prirent pas non plus la peine de l'interrompre dans son ascension. Trop de peur, ou trop de pitié, elle ne serait le dire. Arrivant au douzième temple, elle fut surprise de voir son chevalier à genoux, observant un lopin de terre avec un air sceptique. Elle voulut lui demander ce qui se passait mais elle se rappela que deux divinités l'attendaient en haut des escaliers. C'est avec un profond soupir qu'elle entama la dernière partie de l'ascension.

En pénétrant dans le temple d'Athéna, elle sentit une grande lassitude la gagner. Poséidon était en grande discussion avec la déesse. Les deux semblaient soucieux. Tara repensa à la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans ce temple, cet instant où Athéna avait révélé sa véritable identité. Avec le recul, elle se dit que les choses ne prenaient pas la tournure qu'elle espérait. Certes elle avait réussi à faire revenir la déesse ainsi que ses chevaliers et elle avait recouvré ses pouvoirs, mais Milo était dans le coma et Tara sentait cette inexorable colère monter en elle. Son fardeau...

Poséidon remarqua sa présence et stoppa sa conversation avec Athéna. Il se dirigea vers le titan et se saisit de sa main : « Comment va votre frère ?

- Toujours dans le coma dit-elle en desserrant difficilement les dents. Cette colère... pensa-t-elle.

- Nos prières et nos pensées sont tournées vers lui, dit Athéna en se levant.

- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour ça que nous vous avons dérangé, poursuivit Poséidon.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Tara, interloquée par l'air soucieux du dieu des océans.

- Nos sources nous indiquent que Zeus mobiliserait son armée. »

Tara ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir. Ainsi il avait son choix : ce ne serait pas un combat entre chevaliers mais bien un affrontement spectaculaire entre deux armées. Le temps était désormais compté pour l'humanité et chaque seconde la rapprochait un peu plus de son destin.

« Et bien, continua-t-elle, il ne vous reste plus qu'à faire de même et à vous préparer.

- C'est là où est le problème, continua Poséidon

- Allez au but ! Tara commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter

- C'est simple, dit Athéna. Nous n'avons pas d'armée. Celle de Poséidon a été décimée lors de l'attaque du sanctuaire sous-marin.

- Et la votre ? Demanda Tara.

- Dans sa grande sagesse, Athéna n'en a jamais eu, ironisa Poséidon. Elle s'est toujours contentée de ses précieux chevaliers.

- Et ça lui a pas mal réussi jusque là » répliqua Tara. Elle commençait à comprendre où ils voulaient en venir. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire.

« Alors soit, dit-elle. Vous pouvez désormais inclure toute l'humanité dans vos prières car il n'y a pas de solution.

- Il y en a une, dit Poséidon.

- Encore une fois venez-en au fait, je n'ai pas que ça à faire » Tara se dit qu'elle avait vu juste : ils s'apprêtaient à secouer un nid de frelons sans se douter des conséquences.

Athéna s'avança et dit doucement : « Il existe une armée capable d'affronter celle de Zeus. Elle l'a toujours fait, c'est même le but de son existence. » Ils étaient si prévisibles.

« Alors c'est là votre but, dit-elle. Vous êtes pensez sérieusement confier votre destinée à l'armée de Cronos ?

- Elle est la mieux préparée à cela, dit Athéna

- Certes, mais est-ce que vous réalisé vraiment à qui vous avez affaire ? Ce ne sont que des mercenaires, des fous furieux avides de sang. La meilleure chose que Zeus aie fait a été de les enfermer dans le tartare. Il n'existe aucun moyen de les contrôler, vous allez droit à la catastrophe. Sans Cronos, cette entreprise n'est que pure folie.

- Il existe un moyen et vous le savez ! »explosa Poséidon

Ainsi il était au courant... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle leur laisse emprunter ce chemin.

« Oui, je le sais. Et vous n'obtiendrez jamais ça de moi. Toute ma vie j'ai lutter pour ne pas plonger là dedans, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais renoncer. C'est une chose que Cronos n'a jamais réussi à obtenir de moi, et vous vous croyez vraiment que je vais me plier à votre volonté comme ça ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Tara, dit Athéna.

- Vous vous apprêter à lâcher une horde de bêtes sauvage sur le monde et vous voulez que j'en porte la responsabilité ! Trouvez un plan B !

- Tara, dit Poséidon plus calmement, vous pourrez les contrôler...

- Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à ça, vous m'entendez ? »

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie quand elle entendit Poséidon l'appeler. Elle se retourna et il lui dit : « Vous êtes plus puissante que tous nos chevaliers réunis. Il est grand temps que vous en preniez conscience. » Tara serra les dents et se retira avec un regard haineux pour Poséidon.

Une fois sur le parvis du temple, elle se laissa aller à sa colère. Avec un cri rageur, elle enfonça son poing dans le sol. L'onde de choc fut ressentit dans tout le sanctuaire, certains arbres furent déracinés et les temples vacillèrent sur leurs fondations. Certains chevaliers furent déséquilibrés par la secousse.

Aphrodite, alerté, se précipita vers le temple de sa déesse, aussitôt rejoint par Shion et Mû, qui s'étaient téléportés. Ils tombèrent sur Tara, debout au milieu d'un cratère, auréolé de son cosmos couleur argent. Elle fixait le contrebas du sanctuaire et semblait ne pas leur prêter attention. Mû engagea un mouvement dans sa direction mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par Shion. « Non attends, dit-il. Regardez ! » Les deux chevaliers et le grand pope fixèrent le titan. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête ils virent que ses deux magnifiques yeux azur s'étaient teinté de noir. Un noir aussi sombre que le charbon. Les trois hommes firent simultanément un pas en arrière quand Tara se tourna dans leur direction, mâchoires serrées. Ils pouvaient ressentir la force et la noirceur de son cosmos. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils aient à affronter sa colère. Tara s'adressa à eux : « Vous êtes effrayés. Je peux sentir la peur émaner de vous tous, constamment. Vous craignez la mort alors que vous devriez l'accepter. Vous allez tous mourir une seconde fois quoi qu'il arrive. » Le sens de ses paroles pesait lourd sur l'âme des chevaliers présents.

C'est alors qu'Aphrodite surprit tout le monde en disant tout naturellement : « En fait, pour certains ce sera la troisième fois. Deux de trop si l'on se place d'un point de vue strictement humain ! » Mû et Shion se tournèrent vers lui étonnés « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Demanda Mû. Avec un franc sourire sur le visage, le chevalier des poisson désigna Tara du menton. Quand les deux béliers reportèrent leur attention sur le titan, ils la découvrit avec un léger rictus sur les lèvres, ses yeux avaient récupérés leur couleur originale et son cosmos avait entièrement disparu « si je m'attendais à ça ! Dit-elle. L'attaque de la pointe d'humour est plus qu'efficace !

- Heureux de vous voir revenue, dit Aphrodite, en reprenant son sérieux.

- Je n'étais pas bien loin, ne vous en faite pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans cet état ? Demanda Shion

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Tara en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le temple d'Athéna. Si vous me permettez, j'aimerais retourner à l'infirmerie veiller mon frère.

- Nous vous accompagnons, rétorqua Shion

- Soit, dit-elle, mais vous savez je ne ferais de mal à personne.

- Je n'en doute pas ! »

Sur le chemin du retour, shion s'enquit de la santé de Milo puis de celle de Tara : sa blessure, assez impressionnante, avait suscitée l'émoi chez les chevaliers. Arrivés près du temple d'Aphrodite, ce dernier leur signifia qu'il s'arrêtait ici. Tara se rappela l'avoir vu au même endroit lors de son ascension vers le temple d'Athéna. Il était agenouillé là, près de ce lopin de terre sèche.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda tara

- Rien de très grave, répondit Aphrodite. Je n'arrive plus à faire pousser quoi que ce soit à cet endroit, c'est tout. La terre semble morte.

- Rien de très grave ? Rétorqua Tara. Sachant que vos roses sont vitales !

- Je trouverais bien un autre endroit dans le sanctuaire où je pourrais les faire pousser.

- Une terre morte, voilà le cadeau qu'à laisser Artémis avant de partir, dit Tara

- Oui apparemment »

Soudain, Tara se rappela des mots que Poséidon avait prononcés avant qu'elle ne quitte le temple : « vous êtes plus puissante que tous nos chevaliers réunis » Elle eu alors une réaction inattendue : elle s'avança sur le bout de terre infertile et s'agenouilla. Elle fixa alors ces deux paumes ouvertes pendant quelques secondes puis, doucement, elle les apposa sur la terre. Elle ferma les yeux puis pris une grande inspiration. Soudain, les chevaliers présent sentirent son cosmos s'intensifier. D'abord méfiants, ils sentirent peu à peu que son cosmos était bien plus doux, plus calme que celui auquel ils avaient eu affaire au sommet de l'escalier sacré. « Regardez ! » s'écria Mû en désignant les mains du titan. De ses mains partaient des nervures blanches qui commençaient à parcourir le lopin de terre. Au fur et à mesure, la terre prenait une teinte plus foncée. Au bout de quelques secondes, des rosiers commençaient à pousser. Les trois hommes étaient stupéfaits. Au bout d'une minute, le champs s'était recouvert de roses d'un rouge éclatant. C'est alors que Tara rouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers les trois chevaliers, elle avait l'air apaisée.

« Mais comment avez vous fait ? Demanda Aphrodite, en continuant de contempler le champs.

- Je suis un titan, dit-elle. Nous détenons une partie de nos pouvoirs de Gaïa. Nous sommes ses protecteurs comme nous sommes les défenseurs de Cronos. Elle a béni nos armures avec son sang et celui de son fils.

- Mais oui, s'exclama Shion. La déesse mère !

- C'est exact, dit Tara. C'est la source de toute vie »

C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Au regard que Shion lui lançait, il avait eu la même. « Vous pensez que c'est possible, lui demanda-t-il

- Je n'en sais rien, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer » répondit-elle, l'air déterminé.

Tous deux s'élancèrent dans les escaliers. Ne sachant pas de quoi il en retournait, Aphrodite et mû se décidèrent à les suivre.

Camus et kanon sursautèrent quand Tara fit son entrée dans la chambre de Milo, suivie de près par Shion, Aphrodite et Mû. Elle s'approcha du lit de son frère et prit une grande inspiration. Le doute envahit soudain son esprit : et si elle n'y arrivait pas, que se passerait-il ? Aurez-elle assez de force ? Elle observa ses paumes de main, comme elle l'avait fait peu de temps auparavant devant le temple du poisson. Shion lui saisit les poignets et l'obligea à le regarder : « Ca va aller tara. Il est en train de mourir de toute façon. Rien ne pourrait être pire que ça. Nous sommes là , auprès de vous »

Tara acquiesça, toujours en proie au doute. Elle posa délicatement les mains sur son frère : une sur son front et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à se concentrer et à intensifier son cosmos. Camus et Kanon furent impressionner , comme leurs camarades peu de temps avant, par la douceur et le calme qui émanaient de la jeune femme. Cela contrastait avec la puissance dont elle avait preuve lors de son combat dans les arènes.

La respiration de Tara s'accélérait de plus en plus. Elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas assez de force pour le ramener. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle tienne. Qu'avait dit Shion déjà ? Que Milo était en train de mourir. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire. S'ils devaient en arriver là, alors elle l'accompagnerait dans la mort en tentant de le sauver. Il en était ainsi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa un point sur le mur en face d'elle. C'est ça, se concentrer et intensifier toujours plus son cosmos.

Dans la pièce, les autres occupants était acculés contre le mur opposé au lit du chevalier. La puissance du Titan les oppressaient. Néanmoins, ils la voyaient faiblir à vu d'oeil, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Tout à coup, le temps s'arrêta dans la chambre : les rideaux étaient suspendus dans les airs, stoppés dans leur combat fou contre le vent. La mouche qui leur tournait autour depuis quelques heures était immobilisée devant les yeux de Mû. Camus se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil dehors : les oiseaux et les jeunes chevaliers qui s'entrainaient en bas étaient également semblable à des statues. Le sanctuaire tout entier était paralysé. Un frisson parcourut son échine : étaient-ils attaqués une nouvelle fois ? C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence supplémentaire dans la pièce. En se retournant, il se rendit compte que Shion et ses camarades chevaliers étaient agenouillés. Il la vit alors près du lit de son ami, face à Tara. Une jeune femme brune à la coiffure traditionnelle, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche. Elle fixait le titan avec un doux sourire puis apposa sa main sur la joue de celle-ci. Elle plaça sa main gauche sur celle de Tara, sur le front du patient. C'est alors que le déclic se fit dans l'esprit du verseau. Ses yeux s'arrondirent et ils rejoignit les autres chevaliers dans leur révérence.

Tara n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était là. Sa présence bienveillante l'apaisait et lui donnait de la force. Sa main sur sa joue était douce et chaleureuse. Soudain des souvenirs affluaient : ses courses folles avec Milo, dans le village de leur enfance, son départ pour le tartare et celui de son frère pour le sanctuaire. Elle revoyait également sa désignation au titre de titan, puis le coup qu'elle dût porter à Cronos. Elle se retrouvait dans son petit appartement miteux de Rome ou sur les gradins du sanctuaire lorsqu'Athéna et sa garde sont revenus. Tout à coup, elle comprit. Elle fixa la jeune femme dans les yeux et hocha légèrement la tête. Ensemble, elle firent exploser leur cosmos.


	10. Chapter 10

Ouf, je n'ai pas mis quatre ans à écrire ce nouveau chapitre...

à Tàri : Merci à toi d'être restée fidèle à ma fic. Voici la suite que tu attendais ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Vois la vérité quand elle te regarde...**

« Je peux le faire, tu sais !

- Si tu bouges de ce fauteuil je t'y attache ! »

Milo émit un léger grognement. Dix jours qu'il était sorti du coma et sa sœur continuait à le materner. Il fixa le lit de camp installé pour elle dans un coin du temple, pendant qu'elle débarrassait les couverts de la table. Il avait fortement insisté pour qu'elle reste près de lui après sa sortie de l'infirmerie. La nature renfermée du titan l'avait poussée à refuser de prime abords mais devant l'insistance de son frère et la nécessité de le surveiller pendant ses soins, elle avait capitulé.

Ils avaient pris naturellement leurs habitudes, tentant de rattrapé ce passé et l'absence de chacun qu'ils regrettaient tous les deux. Mais il y avait toujours cette distance entre eux que maintenait sa sœur même quand ils étaient seuls. Camus lui avait raconté ce qu'elle avait fait afin de le ramener du royaume des morts : elle avait risqué sa vie pour invoquer Gaïa. Elle l'avait déjà sauvé dans les arènes, alors il ne comprenait pas cette volonté de solitude, de ne pas vouloir trop nouer de liens.

Dans la cuisine, Tara poussa un profond soupir. Elle était ravie d'être là, de profiter de son frère. Pourtant elle avait farouchement refuser d'intégrer le temple du scorpion. Elle voulait garder ses distances avec Milo au cas où l'issue de ce combat serait dramatique. Elle ne voulait plus le faire souffrir. Mais elle n'avait pas pu résister aux petits yeux attristés de Milo quand il avait insisté. C'était typique, elle se faisait toujours avoir... Oh oui elle était ravie. Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle tant de colère ? Cette colère qui l'empêchait systématiquement de profiter du temps présent. Il y avait bien eu la réaction de la déesse Athéna à l'intrusion de Gaïa dans son sanctuaire...

_Dix jours plus tôt._

_Lorsque Tara ouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus là. Gaïa avait disparu et le temps avait repris son cours. Les chevaliers qui se tenaient au fond de la pièce se regardaient tous avec un air rassuré. La puissance qui avait été dégagé pendant les dernières minutes les avaient éprouvés. Tara fut soulagée de les voir tous d'aplombs._

_C'est alors qu'elle sentit un main serrer la sienne. Elle écarquilla les yeux et vit ceux de Milo s'ouvrir lentement. Une joie immense lui déchira les entrailles_

_« Oh Milo ! » s'écria-t-elle. _

_Le chevalier du scorpion se tourna vers elle et lui rendit son sourire : « salut petite sœur... » soupira-t-il. Les autres chevaliers s'approchèrent du lit, le premier étant celui du verseau qui lui prit l'autre main. Ils lui souhaitèrent tous la bienvenue. Une atmosphère de fête flottait dans la pièce : leur frère leur était rendu. Kanon fut le premier à quitter le chevet de Milo, allant chercher un médecin. Lorsqu'il revint, il avait une mine soucieuse._

_« Tara, lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille, veux-tu bien me suivre ? » Le titan hocha la tête et ensemble ils sortirent de la chambre._

_Devant la scène, Milo fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Camus : « Que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Et bien je pense que ta sœur va avoir quelques petits soucis à propos de l'aide qui lui a été offerte afin de te ramener. Mais ne t'en fais pas Milo, lui dit-il dans un sourire, tu sais mieux que personne que ce n'est pas ça qui va la perturber » _

_Milo hocha la tête et dit à son ami : « Maintenant racontes moi ce qu'il s'est passé ici. »_

_A l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, Kanon conduisit son amie à son dieu et à Athéna, qui attendait sous un olivier. Il s'inclina devant les deux divinités et s'en alla. Autant de déférence chez son ami indiqua à tara que l'affaire était sérieuse. La déesse s'avança vers le titan et la toisa._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Athéna, en rage._

_- Mon frère est sorti du coma. Réjouissez-vous vos prières ont été exhaussées et votre chevalier vous est rendu._

_- De quel droit avez-vous fait intervenir Gaïa dans mon sanctuaire ?_

_- J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour mon frère, dit Tara calmement._

_- Vous l'avez fait pénétrer dans mon sanctuaire sans mon autorisation ! Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix et mise devant le fait accompli ! Si quelque chose avait dérapé et qu'elle s'en était prise à mes chevaliers, à moi ou à Poséidon ?..._

_- Elle est une déesse primitive, elle n'a besoin de l'autorisation de personne pour fouler cette terre, encore moins la vôtre. Je n'en reviens pas ! J'ai agi, moi, pendant que vous pleurnichiez sur votre sort ! Je fais tout ce que je peux pour vous donnez une chance et en retour vous me le reprochez ! C'est incroyable ça ! » hurla tara_

_Athéna, furieuse, se retourna et alla en direction de l'infirmerie._

_« C'est ça ! Allez vous réjouir d'une chose pour laquelle vous n'avez absolument pas bouger le petit doigt ! » poursuivit tara. Elle fut surprise de sentir Poséidon lui saisir le bras et la forcer à se retourner._

_« Elle a raison, lui dit-il. Vous êtes chez elle, vous devez vous plier à ses règles. Vous n'êtes qu'une invitée ici ! »_

_Tara fut choquée et attristée de la déclaration du Dieux des Océans, elle qui avait tout donné pour leur venir en aide. Elle dégagea son bras, planta son regard dans celui de Poséidon et déclara : « Soyez reconnaissant envers Gaïa car si elle n'était pas intervenue et que mon frère avait perdu la vie, je vous aurez tué tous les deux de mes propres mains. »_

En pensant à cette discussion, une rage sourde envahit Tara. De colère, elle projeta une assiette contre le mur.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda Milo du salon

- Oui, ce n'est rien. Une assiette m'a échappé des mains c'est tout. »

Après avoir nettoyé les dégâts, Tara rejoignit son aîné et s'assit dans le fauteuil face à lui.

« Tu sais, si ça continue je vais devoir réclamer de la vaisselle supplémentaire au palais, dit doucement Milo.

- Je suis désolée, je suis affreusement maladroite, répliqua sa sœur.

- Mais bien sûr ! Eli, regardes moi et dis moi ce qu'il se passe dans cette petite tête pour que tu en viennes à jeter de la vaisselle à travers les pièces.

- Je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles comme ça, fit Tara avec une grimace.

- Désolé, je ne me suis pas encore habitué à l'autre prénom. Alors, tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas, Tara ?

- Tu me l'as demandé plusieurs fois et je vais te faire la même réponse que les autres : rien!" dit-elle.

Elle avait souri face à la moue de son frère quand il avait prononcé son prénom. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il l'avait toujours connu sous le nom d'Eliana. Ce n'est pas avec le peu de contact qu'ils avaient eu avant l'attaque de Déimos qu'il avait pu se faire à l'idée de l'appeler Tara. Elle n'aimait pas le prénom que lui avait donné ses parents. Il lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux.

« Tu sais, poursuivit Milo, les médecins m'ont autorisé à reprendre l'entrainement.

- C'est cela, oui...

- Si je t'assure. Ils l'ont annoncé à Shion pas plus tard qu'hier.

- Il est hors de question que tu mettes un pied dans les arènes.

- Heureusement que je suis l'aîné, on pourrait croire que tu essaye de m'interdire d'y aller.

- Je suis sérieuse Milo, poursuivit-elle, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Tu viens juste de subir les attaques d'un dieu, tu étais sans armure et les dégâts étaient tels qu'il a fallu l'intervention de Gaïa pour te ramener de ton coma. Ne te précipites pas dans ton rétablissement.

- Moi aussi je suis sérieux. Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous allons être attaqué par une armée dévastatrice et je dois être prêt, ne serait-ce que pour mes frères d'arme, et pour toi... »

Tara ferma les yeux, une grande lassitude l'envahit. Il avait raison et elle le savait. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles de l'armée de Zeus depuis le jour du réveil de Milo. D'après Shion, l'apparition du cosmos de Gaïa sur les terres du sanctuaire les avaient sûrement obligés à envisager une alliance entre la déesse-mère et Athéna et à revoir leurs plans. Mais cela faisait dix jours et ils allaient bientôt se rendre compte de la supercherie. Le temps était compté et ils devaient se préparer. Oh oui, Milo avait raison.

« Soit, dit-elle. Mais à la première petite goutte de sueur, tu remontes illico au temple !

- Oui maman ! »

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la chaleur accablante. Tara restait à l'ombre des gradins, près de son frère et de Camus. Shun les avait rejoint quand les bronzes avaient fait leur apparition. Elle était d'une humeur massacrante et cette parodie de combat l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Pour finir, Athéna s'était décidée à assister à l'entrainement et sa présence irritait le titan. L'entrainement de Milo s'était bien déroulé, surtout grâce à son ami du verseau qui avait tout fait pour le ménager. Maintenant s'avançait sur le sable des arènes Shura, le chevalier du capricorne ainsi que Seiya. En les regardant, Tara poussa un soupir : Dieux que c'était long...

Après les courtoisies d'usage, Shura se décida enfin à passer à l'attaque. En voyant excalibur se diriger sur lui, Seiya ne se contenta pas de la contrer mais il la renvoya à son propriétaire. Rien de plus simple en apparence pour Shura sauf que ce dernier ne se prépara pas à parer l'attaque. Il restait là, attendant que le coup l'atteigne. Qu'est-ce qui traversait la tête du chevalier ? Tout le monde se posait la même question.

L'attaque allait l'atteindre quand une main l'attrapa au vol et l'empêcha d'atteindre sa destination. Shura écarquilla les yeux et vit que le titan l'avait stoppée. Elle n'avait pas d'armure pourtant la technique du capricorne ne semblait pas l'affecter le moins du monde. Certes il n'avait pas donné trop de puissance à son excalibur mais elle aurait du tout de même être bien assommée.

Tara serra le poing et se débarrassa de l'énergie de l'attaque de Shura. Elle fixa Seiya et dit : « Imbécile ! » puis elle se retourna vers Shura.

Tara toisa le chevalier du capricorne puis fit exploser sa cosmo-énergie. Shura s'attendait à être propulsé par le champs de force mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le cosmos du titan était doux et calme identique à celui qu'elle avait employé au moment de réveiller Milo. Il fut d'autant plus surpris qu'il vit Tara s'approcher et le prendre dans ses bras.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Elle avait réagit dans l'urgence en voyant que personne ne bougeait. Puis elle se dit qu'il y avait vraiment un problème chez ces chevaliers et pour avancer il lui faudrait le régler afin qu'ils mènent leur mission à terme. Elle avait décider d'utiliser cette vieille technique employée lors de leurs formation par Cronos. Ca n'allait probablement pas marcher mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Elle sentit le chevalier du capricorne se détendre dans ces bras. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle su qu'elle avait réussi. Le chevalier du capricorne se trouvait près d'elle et elle lui effleura l'épaule afin qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il lâcha un hoquet de surprise quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans les arènes du sanctuaire. Il se tourna vers le titan et lui demanda : « Où sommes nous ?

- dans un de mes souvenirs » répondit-elle.

Elle vit les yeux du chevalier s'arrondir et il se mit à scruter l'environnement. Le sol ocre, le ciel parsemées de lourds nuages gris foncé, aucune végétation aux alentours, il sut immédiatement où le titan l'avait emmené.

« Est-ce que c'est..., commença-t-il

- Oui, nous sommes dans le tartare, il y a trois ans, lors de la dernière titanomachie. Suis-moi. »

Ensemble, ils se mirent à gravir une petite colline. Shura pouvait entendre de plus en plus distinctement les échos d'une bataille qui se déroulait au loin. Son impression se confirma lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet. Un immense combat se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Deux armées luttaient dans un affrontement épique. Shura distingua parfaitement les titans par leurs armures noires comme le charbon, ainsi que les chevaliers divins de Zeus, qui, eux, portaient des cuirasses claires. Les autres devaient être de simples soldats. Il fut impressionné par la cruauté qui avait cours à ses pieds.

« Ce jour là, commença tara, ils ont tué mes frères d'armes sous mes yeux. Tous, sans exception. Et ils feront pareil avec les tiens »

Shura se retourna vivement vers le chevalier d'Astéria : « Que dites vous là ? Il y a encore de l'espoir ! »

Tara eut un sourire laconique : « Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Tu es résigné Shura. Tout comme le sont tes camarades. Cela me fait mal de dire ça mais il n'y a que les chevaliers de bronze pour espérer une issue favorable au combat. Regardes-moi dans les yeux et dis moi que j'ai tort. »

Shura soutint le regard de Tara puis dans un souffle, il baissa la tête. Elle posa délicatement la main sur l'épaule du Capricorne et quand il releva la tête, la scène avait changé. Ils se trouvaient dans la plaine où avait eu lieu la bataille. Le sol étaient jonché de cadavres. Soudain un hurlement attira l'attention de Shura. Il se retourna et vit Tara, agenouillé au milieu d'un groupe d'hommes, non, de Dieux à en juger par leur apparence. C'est alors qu'il vit sur son avant bras la marque encore fumante.

« Moi aussi j'étais résignée à ce moment là. Je l'ai été pendant de longues années. Jusqu'à ce que Poséidon m'offre un peu de cette lumière que vous attendez tous. Je veux vous l'offrir, crois-moi, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui vous ronge »

Shura lâcha le scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux pour porter son attention sur le titan

« Il y a une bonne raison au fait que ce soient les bronzes les plus optimistes. Ils n'ont jamais connu que la victoire. Tandis que nous, nous avons toujours connu...

... que la défaite... poursuivit Tara.

… ou pire, la trahison. »

Tara ferma les yeux un instant. Alors voilà leur problème : ils n'arrivaient pas à s'absoudre de leurs pêchés.

« A la fin de cette bataille, je ne connaissais également que la défaite et la trahison. Mais j'avais trahi pour la bonne cause : sauver le Dieu auprès duquel j'avais prêté allégeance. Tu vois notre situation était similaire. Car vous aussi vous avez trahis certes, mais n'était-ce pas pour sauver Athéna ?

- Au départ nous n'avons pas cru que c'était elle...

- Alors vous l'avez combattu en pensant défendre votre déesse. Ce n'est pas de la trahison ça, Shura. Vous avez seulement été victimes de la duperie de Saga. Quand à la dernière guerre sainte contre Hadès, je ne pense pas qu'offrir une chance à votre déesse de vaincre son ennemi de toujours soit considéré comme de la trahison. »

Dans les yeux de Shura, Tara vit qu'elle avait fait mouche. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et dit : « oh non, vous n'êtes pas des traîtres, vous avez toujours défendu la cause qui vous tenait à cœur de la manière la plus honorable qui soit. » D'aise, Shura ferma les paupières un instant.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils se trouvaient à nouveau au sanctuaire. Il pensait s'être absenté pendant de longues minutes mais ici, au vu du positionnement de chacun, seulement quelques secondes s'était écoulées. Il fixa le titan et prit enfin conscience de la puissance qui émanait d'elle. Elle était cette lumière qu'elle leur avait promise. Il était impressionné mais encore plus reconnaissant de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Il était enfin en paix avec lui-même. Il lui sourit puis apposa une main sur son cœur et dans un geste gracieux, il s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

Tara apposa doucement sa main sur la tête du chevalier du Capricorne, puis partit en direction des temples, sans un regard pour les personnes qui les entouraient.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je me balade. Je n'ai pas franchi les limites du sanctuaire, alors j'ai le droit, non ?

- S'ils te trouvent ici, répondit Tara, tu sais ce qu'il adviendra de toi.

- Et moi qui pensait que dans ce monde vous étiez plus libre d'esprit. Je me serais trompé ? »

Tara fronça les sourcils. La présence de cette personne n'augurait rien de bon, surtout quand il se mettait à faire de l'esprit.

Elle avait marché longtemps afin de se calmer et de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait découvert avec Shura. Le problème était là, dans le doute des chevaliers. Il ne fallait pas laisser perdurer cette situation sous peine de tomber dans le marasme. Il leur fallait une lueur d'espoir.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ces pensées, elle avait ressenti ce cosmos si familier. Son propriétaire ne cherchait pas à le dissimuler alors c'est tout naturellement qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, assis sur un petit mur de pierre.

« Sympa ton petit numéro avec le capricorne tout à l'heure. Tout à fait divertissant ! Reprit le visiteur.

- Les arènes ne sont pas visibles de l'extérieur, tu as donc bien franchi les limites du sanctuaire...

- Suis-je bête ! Voilà que je me trahis moi-même ! Dit-il avec un enthousiasme plus que feint.

- Sérieusement, que viens-tu faire ici Eaque ?... »

Le garuda reprit son sérieux devant la mine soucieuse du titan. Il se leva et fixa le sanctuaire pendant de longues secondes puis il se retourna vers Tara : « Tu n'as pas l'air surprise de me voir, lui lança-t-il

- Je me doutais bien que l'esprit d'équité de Zeus le forcerait à vous ramener vous aussi.

- Son esprit d'équité peut-être. Son esprit pratique c'est certain.

- Un allié de plus à ses côté lors de sa vendetta contre les humains.

- Mais vous aussi vous avez des alliés cachés dans vos manches ! Lui dit Eaque. Nous avons tous senti le cosmos de Gaïa sur ces terres.

- Un coup de main fortuit et isolé qui plus est... »

Eaque lui fit un léger sourire en coin, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle lui avait dit ce qu'il voulait entendre. Tara fit la moue en voyant ce geste. Il savait trop bien comment obtenir d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Qu'importe, ils sauraient tous bientôt que l'aide que la déesse-mère leur avait apporté était le fruit du hasard et qu'elle n'interviendrait pas dans le conflit opposant ses descendants. Elle reprit ses esprits et s'adressa au juge : « En vous ressuscitant, Zeus récupère également votre armée et peut l'intégrer à la sienne. »

Eaque revint s'asseoir sur le petit muret, à côté de Tara. « Sauf qu'il n'a pas ressuscité l'armée, ni même les spectres. Il n'y a qu'Hadès, ses juges et quelques gardiens »

Tara fut surprise d'entendre ça. Ce n'était pas un bon choix stratégique de la part du roi des dieux. Mais un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit : « Attends, dit-elle. S'il n'a pas ressuscité l'armée, c'est qu'il n'a pas confiance en vous et qu'il a peur que vous passiez à l'ennemi.

- Il doit y avoir de ça, oui. Même si je vois mal Hadès se battre aux côtés d'Athéna.

- C'est certain, il la déteste.

- Mais il hait encore plus Déméter » conclut Eaque

Tara se redressa tout d'un coup : voilà bien un détail qu'elle avait oublié de prendre en compte. Elle se tourna vers Eaque qui continuait à lui sourire. Il se leva puis prit le visage de Tara dans ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du titan.

« Eaque..., soupira-t-elle.

- Je sais... »

Le garuda fit mine de se relever et planta son regard dans celui du titan.

« Tu sais, déclara-t-il. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

- comme quoi ? Demanda Tara.

- Entravée... »

Le choc fut rude pour Tara. Elle se leva et regarda son amant partir en direction du village en contrebas. Elle resta là, défaite, pendant de longues minutes.

* * *

Lorsque Milo retrouva son temple, il fut surpris de retrouver sa sœur. Il pensait qu'elle aurait besoin de solitude après son départ précipité des arènes. Dès l'instant où il posa ses yeux sur elle, il sut qu'il y avait un problème. Elle restait, dans un coin, à fixer sa sôma, les poings serrés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Milo

- je crois que je vais te décevoir une fois de plus, » déclara Tara, sans se retourner vers son frère.

Sur ses paroles, Shion fit son entrée dans le temple et se posta près du titan.

« Vous souhaitiez me voir ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Oui, convoquez tout le monde dans le palais d'Athèna. Je veux les voir tous dans une heure.

- Tous ? Même Athéna et Poséidon ?

- Surtout Athéna et Poséidon ! S'écria-t-elle

- je ne suis pas à même de convoquer des divinités... poursuivit Shion, désespéré.

- Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez mais je veux les voir dans une heure.

- Soit, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, » déclara le pope avant de sortir du temple.

Milo n'osa pas s'approcher de sa sœur. Le ton qu'elle avait employé était glacial. Elle ne s'était même pas retournée pour regarder le grand Pope dans les yeux. Il savait que le comportement du titan signifiait que l'affaire était de la plus haute importance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Se risqua-t-il à lui demander. Lorsque sa sœur se retourna enfin vers lui, Milo fut impressionné par la determination et la froideur qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand elle dit enfin : « Reprendre les chose en main. »


	11. Chapter 11

Au menu aujourd'hui : beaucoup beaucoup de bla-bla (mais essentiel), quelques confrontations et un petit peu de tourisme...

* * *

_« Faire confiance est une preuve de courage, être fidèle est un signe de force. » (Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach)_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Connaître son ennemi.**

Lorsque Tara s'arrêta sur le seuil du palais d'Athéna, il lui semblait que sa sôma pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Pénétrer dans cet antre vêtue de son armure serait probablement vécu comme une insulte mais elle devait apporter du poids à son discours. Après tout, pensa-t-elle, elle n'était pas à ça près.

Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître Shion. Il se dirigea vers le chevalier d'Astéria et la jaugea. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à la voir porter son armure. Il inclina légèrement la tête afin de la saluer et dit : « Ils sont tous là, conformément à votre souhait. » Tara hocha la tête et le suivit à l'intérieur du palais. Sa détermination vacilla discrètement lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'enceinte. Toute la chevalerie d'Athéna était présente ainsi que les généraux survivants de Poséidon et ils formaient une haie d'honneur. Les deux divinités se tenaient droits comme la justice au fond de la pièce.

Tara respira profondément et continua sa progression. Elle s'arrêta devant les deux olympiens et planta son regard azur dans celui de la déesse Athéna. Cette dernière était une fois de plus furieuse et ne se fit pas attendre pour se mettre à hurler : « Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend de... » mais Tara ne la laissa pas continuer et dit doucement : « Assez. » Elle vit les yeux de la déesse s'arrondirent et cette dernière s'écria : « Vous ! Comment osez-vous... » mais Tara ne l'entendait plus.

Elle scrutait les chevaliers présents, elle détaillait chacun d'entre eux. Ils avaient enduré mille tortures mais ils étaient pourtant là, dévoué à la cause qu'ils défendaient. Elle savait qu'ils la rendrait fière de combattre à leurs côtés. Elle allait leur faire prendre de grands risques et elle s'en voulait pour cela.

Elle se remémora également les mots qu'Eaque avait prononcé peu de temps avant. Elle avait attendu cette vengeance pendant trop longtemps pour se la laisser voler par deux dieux aux velléités plus grandes encore que leur égo. Trois années où elle avait vécut dans la colère, le déni puis la résignation. Et enfin l'espoir. Un espoir qui avait disparu lorsque Eaque avait prononcé ce mot : entravée.

Les hurlements d'Athéna franchirent peu à peu la barrière qui les séparaient de l'esprit du titan. Tara sortit difficilement de sa torpeur et continua à fixer la divinité qui s'évertuait à attirer son attention.

Elle se tourna vers son frère qui lui non plus n'écoutait pas les élucubration de sa déesse. Elle lui avait expliqué les tenants et les aboutissants de cette réunion. D'abord peu convaincu, il s'était laissé convaincre par les arguments de sa sœur, tout en reconnaissant le risque qu'elle encourait à provoquer la colère de ses deux protecteurs. Il lui adressa un sourire qui effaça tous les doutes du titan.

Tara se retourna vers Athéna et fronça les sourcils « J'ai dit, _Assez ! » _hurla-t-elle. L'écho de sa voix se répandit dans tout le palais et mit un temps infini à s'estomper. Seiya tenta de s'approcher d'Athéna afin de lui offrir sa protection mais il fut stoppé par Aiolia. Les chevaliers d'or savait bien que leur déesse ne risquait aucun danger : le cosmos du titan ne laissait transparaître aucune sorte de menace.

Poséidon descendit enfin de l'estrade où il se tenait depuis le début et s'adressa à Tara : « Mais enfin, que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Et c'est vous qui demandez ça ? Rétorqua Tara, une pointe de tristesse dans le regard. Depuis le début vous me manipulez. Je ne suis qu'un pantin entre vos mains habiles, un simple jouet.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait croire cela. Je vous en prie, expliquez-vous.

- Vous vous souvenez du pacte que nous avons passé tous les deux, à Rome, il y a quelques temps. Je vous aidais et en échange vous vous engagiez à ne pas m'écarter.

- Oui, en effet. Mais je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème, poursuivit Poséidon en allant se rassoir sur le trône placé pour lui dans le palais

- Le problème est que vous m'avez sciemment caché que Zeus avait ramené à la vie Hadès et quelques uns de ses spectres ! »

Quelques éclats de voix fusèrent de part et d'autre de la pièce, trahissant l'étonnement des chevaliers. Tara pouvait aisément comprendre leur réaction : ils avaient eu tant de mal à terrasser leur ennemi, sacrifiant leur vie pour cela, et il avait suffit d'une fraction de seconde pour que tout soit balayé.

Poséidon prit sa tête entre ses mains, trahissant l'extrême lassitude qui venait de l'envahir. Il avait fortement déconseillé à Athéna de cacher cet état de fait au titan, craignant qu'elle le découvre un jour par elle-même et qu'elle leur tourne le dos dans un élan de colère. Le temps lui avait donné raison, et cela plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il fut rejoint sur l'estrade par une Athéna aussi dévastée que lui.

Un silence gêné s'était installé, les chevaliers ayant repris le pas sur leurs émotions. Le devoir avant tout, songea Tara. Ce fut Shion qui prit les choses en main. Il s'avança jusqu'au titan et lui demanda : « Comment l'avez vous apprit ?

- Je suis tombé sur un des trois juges des enfers qui faisait une promenade d'agrément autour du sanctuaire.

- Et pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir immédiatement signalé ? Demanda Poséidon

- Vous plaisantez ou quoi ? »

Tara sentait la situation lui échappé peu à peu. Elle savait, en provoquant cette rencontre, que c'était un risque à prendre. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne la main dans leur joute verbale.

« Le fait est, poursuivit-elle, que lorsque je l'ai croisé, je me suis tout bêtement demandé si je pouvais encore vous faire confiance. Je me le demande toujours soit dit en passant.

- C'est exactement ce que nous nous sommes demandé à votre sujet, rétorque Athéna. »

Tara tiqua au son de cette tirade. Elle répliqua en disant : « Ai-je fais quoi que ce soit qui aurais pu faire de moi une menace ?

- A part convier une déesse primitive dans un sanctuaire olympien ? A part laisser partir un juge des enfers sans aucun dommage ? Demanda Athéna. Oui, je pense que vos actions vous desservent, chevalier »

En entendant ces mots, la colère de Tara prit le pas sur la raison. Elle laissa exploser un cosmos noir de rage et de violence. Tous les chevaliers présents se mirent en position pour protéger leurs dieux respectifs, Milo y comprit. Il savait que le titan avait pris le pas sur sa petite sœur et qu'elle était devenue un être incroyablement puissant, capable de défaire un dieu.

Les yeux de Tara avaient pris une teinte noire et ils fixaient durement Athéna. La déesse soutenait le regard que lui lançait le titan. Aucune ne semblait vouloir perdre du terrain.

« De quel droit... commença Athéna.

- Je suis un chevalier divin primitif, la coupa Tara. J'ai toute autorité sur les géants et les harpies, je suis le dernier protecteur des tartares et des divinités chtoniennes. Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous. »

Le cosmos du titan s'intensifia encore plus sous l'effet de la fureur. Athéna s'apprêta à passer à l'action quand un cosmos d'une puissance incommensurable vient les terrasser tous.

Poséidon se tenait debout, toujours au fond de la salle et il comptait bien reprendre le contrôle de la situation : « cela suffit maintenant ! Antarès, je vous demande de vous contenir. Quand à toi, ma nièce, veilles à ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu je te pries. La situation est déjà assez compliqué comme ça. »

C'est avec soulagement qu'ils virent tous que Tara se calmait. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur bleu azur et toute trace de son cosmos disparut. Mais la colère demeurait sur son visage. Cet incident ne s'oubliera pas aussi facilement, autant chez le titan que chez la déesse, et ils en étaient tous conscient.

Poséidon se rassit, le regard soucieux. Il invita Athéna à le rejoindre et reprit la parole : « Je le reconnais, nous avons fait une erreur en vous tenant à l'écart. Mais comprenez-nous, les tartares et les enfers sont proches, tant sur le plan géographique que sur le plan diplomatique. Hadès nous en veux depuis toujours d'être considéré comme une divinité inférieur, condamné à régner sur le monde souterrain. De ce fait, il a toujours joué un jeu ambiguë avec Cronos et Zeus. Nous avons pensé, à tort apparemment, qu'il aurait pu saisir l'occasion pour vous proposer plus et s'emparer de l'armée de Cronos afin de conquérir le monde. »

Tara soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Elle était lasse de devoir se justifier. Elle avait cru que ce serait différent, qu'ils comprendraient un peu plus le genre humain.

« Vous me faites donc si peu confiance... souffla-t-elle.

- Mettez vous à notre place Tara, répliqua Poséidon.

- Et mettez vous à la mienne un peu ! Mon propre frère combat à vos côté ! Comment avez-vous osez penser que je le trahirais pour céder au plus offrant ! J'ai choisi de vous aidez, librement et en connaissance de cause. Pour donnez un chance à l'humanité que vous chérissez tant, je vous ai offert ce que j'avais de plus précieux : mon salut. Oui, ma loyauté va à Cronos, toujours ! Mais je pensais que mes actes suffiraient à vous faire comprendre que je suis votre alliée et non votre ennemi ! »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le palais. Quelques chevaliers baissèrent la tête de dépit. Poséidon se leva et fixa le vase qui trônait dans un coin de l'estrade. D'un geste rageur, il donna un coup violent dedans et le vase vint se briser sur le mur à proximité.

« Je ne me suis jamais autant fourvoyé, prononça le dieu plus pour lui-même que pour les occupants de la pièce. Du moins, pas depuis Kanon » En entendant cela, ce dernier haussa vivement les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il venait faire dans l'histoire. Tara remarqua la réaction du dragon des mers et lui adressa un discret sourire.

« Soit, reprit Poséidon en se retournant, que nous proposez-vous ?

- Une alliance avec Hadès, répondit de but en blanc Tara.

_- Jamais ! _Hurla Athéna en se levant. Jamais je ne permettrais cette infamie. Il est responsable de tout ce qui se passe ! Il bafoue les règles constamment ! S'il ne s'évertuait pas à provoquer des guerres saintes quand bon lui semble, nous n'en serions pas là.

- Vous semblez plutôt réceptive à ses agressions non ? Rétorqua le titan

- Tara ça suffit ! Lui intima le dieu des océans.

- J'aimerais ajouter une chose si vous le permettez, demanda Tara à Poséidon.

- Faites, concéda-t-il.

- Kanon et Saga sont tout aussi responsables. »

Une expression d'indignation parcourut les rangs des chevaliers. Les deux protagonistes involontaire se regardèrent tristement. Tara leva la main pour obtenir le silence et poursuivit : « N'oubliez le jugement du tribunal divin. Vous étiez sanctionnée pour vos guerres avec Hadès, c'est un fait. Mais il est également précisé qu'ils punissaient les agissements des mortels envers les dieux. A votre avis, qu'ont-ils pensé de la tentative d'assassinat dont Saga s'est rendu coupable ? Et de la manipulation de Kanon que vous venez de nous rappelez ? Vous vous êtes rendue tout aussi responsable qu'Hadès en envoyant vos chevaliers de bronze provoquer deux déicides » conclut-elle en s'adressant à Athéna.

Devant le regard médusé des deux divinités, Tara sut qu'elle avait fait mouche.

_Touché_

Elle se retourna vers les chevaliers, choqués par ses déclarations et continua, tout spécialement à l'attention de Saga et de Kanon : « Ne vous méprenez pas sur le sens de mes paroles. Je sais que je vous blesse au plus profond de vos âmes en disant cela. Ce que vous avez fait, vous devez l'assumer chaque jour et je suis la mieux placée pour le savoir. Pourtant vous avez expier vos fautes de la plus belle des manières : vous avez soutenu votre déesse quand elle a eu besoin de vous. Toi Saga, tu as repris le dessus sur ton côté maléfique et tu t'es sacrifié pour qu'il ne blesse pas celle que tu devais défendre. Tu t'es sacrifié un seconde fois aux côtés de tes frères d'armes lui permettant d'aller aux enfers combattre Hadès. Quand à toi Kanon tu t'es repenti et tu t'es tenu aux côtés d'Athéna face à Hadès, te posant en ultime rempart devant un des juges les plus féroces. Vous vous êtes repenti tous les deux et vos dieux ont reconnu ces actes et vous ont pardonné puisque vous vous tenez là, à leurs côtés aujourd'hui. »

Poséidon et Athéna posèrent un regard bienveillant sur leurs chevaliers. Tara leur fut extrêmement reconnaissante de ce geste. Elle poursuivit son discours : « seulement les dieux qui nous attaquent n'ont pas pris en compte ces gestes louables. Et ils ne veulent pas les prendre en compte. Il faut leur ouvrir les yeux et leur prouver que l'humanité ne peut pas constamment subir leurs assauts sans réagir. Je pense que c'est ce qui a poussé Poséidon à venir me chercher dans mon appartement miteux à Rome »

Poséidon sourit à l'évocation du logement et hocha la tête pour confirmer le discours du titan. Tara s'approcha des deux frères et dit : « Ne vous torturez plus inutilement. Vos dieux et vos compagnons d'armes vous ont pardonné, alors il est grand temps que vous vous pardonniez vous même, non ? »

Aldébaran posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Saga qui se tourna pour lui sourire. Quant à Kanon, il vit Milo, qui lui faisait face, hocher délicatement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Alors, poursuivit Athéna, une alliance avec Hadès c'est cela ?

- Oui, confirma Tara. Sa présence à vos côtés pourrait peser dans la balance »

Athéna soupira : l'idée de se battre aux côtés d'Hadès ne lui plaisait guère. Tara se décida à continuer, sachant qu'elle allait sûrement faire céder la déesse : « Et Eaque m'a rappelé une chose essentielle qu'il faut prendre en compte.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Poséidon.

- L'aversion d'Hadès pour Déméter »

Tara sourit devant l'air éberlué de toutes les personnes présentes.

_Coulé_

* * *

« Je ne devrais pas être là...

- Allons Shion, vous n'allez pas commencer vous aussi. Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à lever les doutes de toute la chevalerie olympienne. Je vais finir pas me lasser, vous savez, dit Tara un brin contrariée.

- Mais ici, je suis le coupable de la plus grande trahison qu'ils aient jamais connu.

- Et vous le regrettez ?

- Jamais, dit l'ancien chevalier du bélier. Mais eux peuvent m'en vouloir...

- Ce serait même leur droit le plus légitime. Alors à nous de leur faire comprendre que vous êtes avant tout l'émissaire d'Athéna, son grand Pope et rien de plus » conclut-elle.

Ils se tenaient devant la porte des enfers, refusant d'y pénétrer sans y avoir été invités. S'ils commençaient par heurter la sensibilité de leur hôte, rien de bon ne pourrait sortir de cette entrevue. A leur arrivée, Tara avant légèrement intensifié son cosmos afin de signifier leur présence mais toujours personne ne s'était présenté.

« C'est quand ils veulent... bougonna Kanon qui les avaient amenés jusqu'ici.

- Sois patient, lui intima Tara.

- Si ça se trouve, ils ne veulent même pas nous voir.

- Cela serait le cas Kanon, ils nous auraient déjà flanqués dehors à coups de pieds aux fesses »

Kanon poussa un profond soupir et donna un coup de pied à un caillou qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver dans son sillage.

Tara était anxieuse. De grandes choses devaient être décidées lors de cette visite, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. De plus la proximité des Tartares la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle aurait tant aimé s'y rendre, remettre les choses au clair avec les chevaliers mineurs qui y résidaient encore. Et puis il y avait ce léger courant d'air chaud qui lui caressait la nuque et la faisait frissonner, ce qui l'irritait encore plus.

Ils patientèrent encore une bonne heure jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent enfin la présence d'une autre personne derrière eux. Tara se retourna vivement et tomba sur Rune de Balrog. Ce dernier s'inclina légèrement et s'adressa à elle : « Le seigneur Hadès va vous recevoir, ainsi que les émissaires d'Athéna et de Poséidon. » Tara hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Kanon et Shion se rapprochèrent et Tara entendit Kanon maugréer : « C'est pas trop tôt ». Avec un large sourire, elle lui donna une légère claque à l'arrière du crâne. Elle pouvait comprendre son anxiété. Déjà que l'endroit n'était pas le plus chaleureux de la création, il demeurait dans l'esprit de ces chevaliers comme celui où une partie d'entre eux avait trouvé la mort.

Rune s'engagea sur le chemin de la première prison quand il fut stoppé par Tara qui lui dit avec gravité : « Pas le chemin des touristes. Emmenez-nous directement au plais de Guidecca » Rune soupira, marquant son exaspération et bifurqua sur la gauche. Kanon s'approcha du titan et lui souffla à l'oreille : « Je parie qu'il n'était pas volontaire pour cette mission. Tu à l'air de bien connaître l'endroit...

- Poséidon te l'as dit : les enfers et le tartare sont proches. Je venais souvent ici.

- Et cela doit me rassurer ? » demanda le dragon des mers sur un ton sérieux.

Tara fronça les sourcils et stoppa sa marche. Kanon était d'une humeur massacrante depuis leur départ du sanctuaire. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, excepté pour se plaindre. Lui qui était si enjoué en temps normal, demeurait fermé. Et maintenant cette réflexion...

Sur un coup de tête, elle saisit le poignet de Kanon et le força à se retourner. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, nom d'un chien !

- Saches que tu n'as pas l'apanage de la mauvaise humeur ! » rétorqua Kanon en se dégageant vivement mais en soutenant le regard du titan.

Ainsi, tara avait vu juste : il y avait bien un problème. Rune, qui avait remarqué leur manège se porta à leur hauteur et s'adressa à eux : « Le seigneur Hadès vous attend...

- Et il attendra encore un peu ! Le coupa Tara. Il nous a fait poireauter durant près d'une heure, maintenant c'est à lui d'être patient.

- Mais... » tenta de poursuivre le Balrog mais il fut immédiatement stoppé par Shion qui l'attira à l'écart de l'affrontement en lui posant des questions fantoches sur l'état des enfers depuis leur résurrection.

Tara reporta son attention sur son ami qui semblait tant irrité. Ce dernier continuait de fixer le titan d'une manière qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Alors maintenant expliques-toi Kanon !

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tout est suffisamment clair

- Apparemment non, pas pour moi. Parles-moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Vraiment ? Dit Kanon avec un petit rire.

- C'est ce qui s'est passé au palais , c'est ça ? Ce que j'ai dit à propos de toi et de ton frère ? C'est ce qui te mets dans cet état ?

- Non , tu n'as fait qu'énoncer ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Le problème vient de ce que tu n'as pas dit... De ce que tu ne _m'as_ pas dit. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais vu tout ce qu'on a traversé tous les deux, je pensais être ton ami, mais apparemment, je me fourrais le doigt dans l'oeil et jusqu'au coude.

- Kanon...

- Non ! La coupa-t-il. Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi ! Cela marche peut-être avec les chevaliers d'or mais pas avec moi ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir après ta rencontre avec Eaque ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé du petit manège que tu comptais présenté à tout le monde ? C'était dangereux et tu le savais !

- Et c'est pour ça que...

- Arrêtes-ça tu veux ! Tu n'as pas à nous protéger ! Nous sommes des chevaliers. Nous ne sommes peut être pas de ta stature, mais de quel droit nous prends-tu de haut ? » proféra Kanon.

Devant le peu de réaction du titan, Kanon préféra se retourner et rejoindre Rune et Shion.

Quant à Tara, elle se trouvait désarmée. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle ne trouva rien à répliquer. Elle regarda tristement son ami emboîter le pas des deux hommes et une boule se forma au creux de son ventre. Elle s'en voulait.

Elle poussa un soupir de dépit. Décidément, pensa-t-elle, le tribut à payer est parfois bien lourd.


	12. Chapter 12

**Au menu aujourd'hui** : explications de texte, sacrifice et quelqu'un qui se mêle de ce qui le regarde tout de même un petit peu...

* * *

« Si tu vaincs un ennemi, il sera toujours ton ennemi. Si tu convaincs un ennemi, il deviendra ton ami. » Morihei Ueshiba (Fondateur de l'aïkido)

* * *

**Chapitre 12** : En approchant la mort, je perds mon souffle...

Tara demeurait en retrait. Les paroles de Kanon résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle ressentait un poids énorme sur la poitrine. Ce sentiment de culpabilité en devenait presque douloureux. L'ambiance en général la tenaillait. Elle ne pensait pas que revenir dans ces contrées serait aussi pénible. Et il y avait ce souffle chaud qu'elle sentait sur sa nuque et qui semblait s'infiltrer dans tout son être, la faisant frissonner. Elle se demandait si ses compagnons le ressentait aussi.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant Guidecca et ce que Tara vit la fit écarquiller les yeux. Le palais n'était plus qu'un champs de ruines, victime innocente de combats qui avaient dû être d'une atroce férocité. Retrouvant un peu de contenance, Tara prit la parole : « Et bien, Seiya et ses amis n'ont pas fait les choses à moitié.

- Nous ne devons pas cela aux chevaliers de bronze, ils en auraient été incapables. Ce que vous voyiez là est l'oeuvre des chevaliers d'or » expliqua Rune.

Tara fronça les sourcils. Elle se souvient de ce que lui avait Shun concernant le sacrifice des chevaliers d'or. Elle plissa légèrement le nez : ce lieu puait la mort encore plus que les terres qui les entouraient. Pire, c'était l'endroit où son frère était décédé.

Rune reprit la progression, suivit de près par les émissaires du sanctuaire.

Après un parcours relevant quelques fois plus de l'escalade que de la marche, ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Shion et Kanon eurent un petit sursaut de surprise en apercevant Hadès, assis au fond de la salle sur son trône. Quant à Tara, son attention fut attiré sur la gauche par les trois juges des enfers. Eaque la fixait avec insistance et quand il fut certain d'avoir l'attention pleine et entière du titan, il lui adressa un discret sourire. Tara le lui rendit et reporta son attention sur le dieu des enfers qui les toisaient. Elle sentit que derrière elle, le grand pope et le dragon des mers s'étaient lancés dans une élégante révérence. Au lieu de les rejoindre dans leur déférence, elle afficha un air de défi et releva le menton. Rhadamanthe se posta devant elle, lui lançant un regard noir, et lui dit : « A genoux devant le dieu Hadès.

- Il n'est pas mon dieu, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Je n'ai jamais ployé le genou devant un olympien, pas même devant Athéna ou Poséidon. Ce n'est surement pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer ».

De rage, Rhadamanthe serra les poings. Tara continuait sourire et ne semblait attendre qu'une chose : qu'il passe à l'attaque.

« Rhadamanthe, ça suffit » La voix d'Hadès résonna dans la salle. La Wyverne regagna sa place tout en adressant un rictus haineux au titan.

Tara reporta toute son attention sur Hadès qui semblait amusé par la situation. Ce dernier, ne cherchant pas à faire relever Kanon ou Shion, s'adressa directement à elle : « Je ne m'attendais à guère plus venant de ta part, chevalier d'Astéria.

- Au moins, je ne vous aurez pas déçu sur ce point-là, répliqua-t-elle.

- Parce que tu comptes me décevoir ?

- Je ne l'espère pas, Altesse »

L' attention du dieu se reporta enfin sur les deux hommes qui se tenaient derrière le titan et il les invita à se relever. Il les scruta longuement puis finit par dire : « Je vois que mon frère et ma nièce ont un certain sens de l'humour. M'envoyer l'homme qui a amené ici mort et destruction ainsi que le chevalier qui a défait l'un de mes trois juges. Je pourrais prendre ça comme une provocation » Tara sentit rhadamanthe se tendre à l'évocation de son combat perdu face à Kanon et, pire, elle vit Shion baisser la tête. Elle aurait pu lui venir en aide en prenant la parole mais les mots de Kanon lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle ne devait pas les protéger outre mesures.

Et c'est avec un grand soulagement qu'elle vit le grand Pope se redresser et planter son regard dans celui du dieu. Il s'adressa à lui : « Non, ce n'est pas une provocation, altesse. Croyez-le ou non, nous sommes ici en tant qu'émissaires de paix et comme grand Pope de la déesse Athéna, je compte mener cette mission à bien.

- J'espère que tu y mettras plus de zèle que celui dont tu as fait preuve lors de la mission que Pandore t'avais confié. »

Shion encaissa l'attaque sans ciller. Tara fut impressionnée par la force de caractère dont il faisait preuve.

Un long silence gêné s'installa. Tara en profita de cet intermède pour apprécier ce qui l'entourait. Un trou béant dans le mur des lamentation, partout des colonnes couchées sur le flanc, tel était le décor que présentait désormais les enfers. Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle entendit Hadès reprendre la parole : « Et bien j'attends. Pourquoi cette visite impromptue même si je m'en doute quelque peu.

- Athéna souhaite un traité de paix qui inclurais également Poséidon, lui répondit calmement Shion.

- Elle ne veut pas que je me mêle de ses petites querelles avec Zeus c'est ça ?

- A vrai dire, altesse, elle souhaite voire naître de ce traité une alliance qui vous ferez vous tenir à ses côtés durant cette guerre » conclut shion

Hadès leva les sourcils : il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ça. Il se leva et descendit les quelques marches de l'estrade. « C'est bien ce que je dis, ma nièce a un humour évident. Qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser que je voudrais conclure une alliance avec Poséidon et elle ?

- Perséphone, intervint Tara.

- Et bien quoi Perséphone ?

- Elle n'est pas là, à vos côtés. Ce qui laisse présumer que Déméter a encore fait un caprice qui a empêché Zeus de renvoyer votre épouse auprès de vous »

Encore une fois, la franchise de Tara avait fait mouche. Elle vit le dieu des enfers se tendre à l'évocation de Déméter. Et une colère sourde semblait l'envahir alors que le titan résumait la situation.

« Et en quoi une alliance avec votre camps m'aiderait à récupérer ma femme ? Demanda Hadès

- Vous êtes à la merci de Zeus, poursuivit le titan. Vous devez attendre son bon vouloir pour vous retrouvez. Seulement quatre mois dans l'année, c'est humiliant, altesse. En vous posant comme un de nos alliés, vous vous libérerez de ce carcan et vous pourrez serrer votre femme dans vos bras définitivement, sans avoir l'aval de qui que ce soit, surtout pas de Déméter. »

Ses paroles semblaient toucher Hadès qui marqua une pause, réfléchissant. Au bout de quelques seconde il reprit : « Il y a peut-être un autre moyen » Tara sentait l'aura du dieu des enfers gonflée de plus en plus. Kanon et Shion également car ils se mettaient discrètement en position de défense.

Relevant son regard sur le titan, il prononça : « Je pourrais la retrouver en offrant ta tête à mon frère !

- Non ! » S'écria Kanon

Tout s'emballa rapidement. Rune se plaça devant kanon et Shion et les immobilisa avec son fouet. Ils n'avaient pas leurs armures, préférant les laisser au sanctuaire en signe d'apaisement. Ils n'offrirent donc peu de résistance.

Au milieu de la salle, le coup fut rude à encaisser pour Tara. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait été aussi stupide de ne pas avoir anticipé cette situation. Elle se laissa aller à la lassitude qui tentait de l'envahir depuis qu'elle avait mit les pieds aux enfers. Elle tourna la tête vers Eaque et vit que Rhadamanthe lui tenait fermement le bras. Le cœur du titan se serra. Elle le faisait souffrir depuis trop longtemps. Elle faisait souffrir tous ceux qui s'approchaient d'elle.

Soudain, le souffle chaud qui taquinait sa nuque depuis son arrivée se fit de plus en plus insistant, faisant germer en elle une idée un peu folle, voir risquée. Elle se ressaisit et accrocha le regard du dieu des enfers : « vous pensez vraiment que me tuer arrangerait les choses ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui je le pense ».

Tara ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils pouvaient tous y lire une incroyable tristesse.

Le visage d'Eaque, quant à lui, trahissait une certaine inquiétude : tout cela n'augurait rien de bon. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il entendit la femme qu'il aimait prononcer ces mots : « Alors soit, je me rends. »

Tara entendit Kanon et Shion se débattre afin d'échapper à l'arme de Rune. Elle se retourna et leur adressa un sourire triste.

« Tara, ne fait pas ça je t'en prie ! S'écria Kanon tout en gesticulant pour se soustraire à l'emprise du Balrog.

- Ca ira Kanon, je te le promet. Prends soin de Milo »

Le titan reporta son attention sur Eaque. Rhadamanthe avait raffermi son emprise sur le garuda. Ce dernier, le regard effrayé, fit non de la tête. Délicatement, tara apposa la main sur son cœur et lui sourit. De résignation, Eaque baissa la tête et cessa de résister.

Tara avaient fait ses adieux. Elle décida de s'avancer vers Hadès. Ayant parcouru la moitié du chemin qui les séparait, elle s'agenouilla face à lui. Lentement, elle ouvrit les bras et s'offrit au dieu des enfers.

Ce dernier, quoique surprit par l'attitude du titan, réagit à une vitesse impressionnante. Il ne fallait pas laisser le temps au chevalier de changer d'avis. Même sans armure, elle demeurait puissante et malgré sa reddition, il continuait à craindre un piège.

« Minos ! » cria-t-il. Ce dernier obtempéra immédiatement en se plaçant derrière Tara. Le regard perdu, elle sentait le juge des enfers se préparait à lancer son attaque. Dans un instant de doute, elle se remémora ces instants passés auprès d'Eaque, à Rome, alors qu'elle était libérée des soucis du monde des dieux. Elle avait rarement été aussi heureuse, se sentant enfin vivante. Il y avait bien évidemment eu le réveil de Milo, leurs retrouvailles et le peu de temps qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Elle se remémora également l'amour presque paternel de Cronos. Oh oui, elle avait été heureuse dans sa vie. Cette révélation emplit son cœur de joie. Mais il ne fallait pas que cela fusse une fin en soi. Sa tâche ici était loin d'être accomplie et elle prenait un gros risque. Si son intuition se révélait être fausse, elle mourrait dans quelques minutes et les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus la suivrait de près.

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par Minos. Il avait lancé son attaque et ses fils invisibles enserraient déjà les poignets de la jeune femme. Elle était en position de faiblesse et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise en sentant un des fils s'enrouler au tour de son cou. Minos exerça un telle pression qu'elle fut contrainte de basculer sa tête en arrière, offrant ainsi sa gorge à Hadès.

Ce dernier se saisit d'une épée qui se trouvait près de son trône. il descendit les quelques marches et se porta à la hauteur de tara. Bien décidé à percer au jour les plans de celle qu'il considérait comme son ennemi, il intensifia son cosmos et l'étendit jusqu'au titan. Sentant l'intrusion, Tara ne résista pas et laissa le dieu des enfers sonder son âme. Ce qu'Hadès y découvrit le conforta dans son idée : le titan était résigné. Il put y lire de la tristesse, de la lassitude et du fatalisme. Mais il fut gêné dans sa progression par une barrière infime quoique résistante. Cela ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure car cela ne concernait qu'une toute petite partie de l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle était prête à mourir et il pouvait le sentir.

Kanon assistait au spectacle impuissant. Il bouillait de rage. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le mettait tant en colère. Le fait que Tara se sacrifie sans opposer aucune résistance, ou le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Le fouet de Rune entravait leurs mouvements et plus ils se débattaient, plus l'étreinte de l'arme du Balrog se faisait mordante. Soudain, le marina prit conscience des paroles dures qu'il avait eu à l'encontre de son amie, juste avant de pénétrer dans le palais. Au sentiment d'impuissance vint alors s'ajouter celui de la culpabilité.

Shion était désespéré. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il allait regarder leur alliée et amie mourir de la façon la plus terrible pour elle : en se résignant. Il savait que ce n'était pas le caractère de Tara. Alors, bon sang, se dit-il, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du titan. Il pensa également à Milo, lui qui était si enjoué d'avoir enfin retrouver sa petite sœur. S'ils revenaient au sanctuaire sans Tara, ils devraient affronter son courroux et pire, sa douleur. Connaissant l'impétuosité de son chevalier, les prochaines heures allaient être rudes pour tous. Soudain, une lueur d'espoir traversa son esprit il allait tenté le tout pour le tout afin de sauver Tara. Il apostropha Hadès qui relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur l'esprit du titan : « Attendez !

- Que me veux-tu Grand Pope ? Lui demanda le maître des lieux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas la tuer et vous le savez. Elle est un émissaire, désarmée qui plus est.

- Vous êtes des émissaires, toi et le larbin de mon frère. Elle, elle n'est personne. Son dieu pourrit dans les gouffres du tartare, il n'est pas en mesure de marchander. »

Tara laissa un discret sourire s'installer sur son visage. Le souffle chaud se transforma en picotements. Son intuition était donc la bonne et les dernières paroles d'Hadès venaient de le confirmer.

Le dieu des enfers reporta son attention sur le titan. Il vit alors le sourire que lui adressait Tara et lui demanda : « Tu souris à ta propre mort ?

- Vous êtes si prévisible... »

Avec un rictus de haine, Hadès apposa la pointe de sa lame sur la gorge de la jeune femme. Tara sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Le timing était décidément très serré.

Shion et Kanon écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils virent Hadès soulever son épée afin de frapper mortellement leur amie. Eaque, quant à lui, ferma les siens et laissa échapper un discret cri de douleur.

Mais le coup ne vint pas. A sa place, une violente onde de choc frappa le palais, accompagnée d'une puissante lueur blanche qui aveugla les personnes présentes. Le souffle intense les précipita tous à terre.

Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, Hadès chercha à se relever. Mais quand il se retourna vers le titan qu'il tenait en joue quelques secondes auparavant, il fut prit de stupeur. Il passa rapidement en revue le reste de la pièce et put constater que c'était le cas de toutes les personnes présentes. Devant l'étonnement des chevaliers d'Athéna et de Poséidon, il pouvait aisément deviner que tout cela n'était pas prévu dans leur plan.

En finissant de se relever, il reporta toute son attention sur le titan. Elle avait revêtue son armure mais ce ne fut pas ça qui inquiéta le dieu. C'était plutôt l'arme qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Lors de la diversion, Kanon ne perdit pas le nord. Il se releva plus vite que Rune et immobilisa son adversaire. Ce dernier avait fait écran lorsque l'onde de choc les avait atteint, il était donc plus sonné que ses prisonniers. Il n'offrit que peu de résistance. A moitié allongé sur le Balrog, il sentit tout à coup la main de Shion qui le tirait en arrière et le forçait à se retourner. Mais à quoi jouait-il, se demanda le marina. Il se retourna vivement afin de rabrouer le grand pope quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le centre de la pièce. Il relâcha immédiatement l'étreinte qui emprisonnait Rune et se releva vivement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il à Shion qui se tenait à ses côtés

- Le Megas drepanon. La grande faux de Cronos »

Tara se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Elle était sereine. Elle pouvait sentir la puissance de l'arme qu'elle tenait entre ses mains parcourir tout son être. Elle toisait tranquillement le maître des lieux. Ce dernier paraissait furieux et elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir ramasser son arme.

Alors qu'il s'élançait vers elle afin de lui porter le coup fatal, une secousse frappa les enfers et une puissante voix masculine résonna.

« Arrêtes ! »

Hadès stoppa son mouvement. Comme fou, il se retourna dans tous les sens afin de voir d'où provenait cette voix et qui en était le propriétaire. Tara était restée stoïque, ne cherchant pas éviter le coup. Elle se savait protégée.

Continuant ses recherches Hadès s'écria : « Qui ose ? Qui me parle ?

- Utilises un peu ta tête pour une fois, tu sais pertinemment qui je suis. » lui répondit la voix.

Tous virent les yeux d'Hadès s'arrondir. Avec une lueur de folie dans le regard, il dit : « Père ? »

Dans un même geste, Tara vit tous les chevaliers présents s'agenouiller à la mention de Cronos. Elle sourit, satisfaite de ce petit effet.

« Es-tu devenu stupide au point de t'attaquer à mon plus fidèle chevalier ? Veux-tu réellement que le courroux du tartares s'abatte sut toi ? S'emporta Cronos.

- Mais père,... commença à se justifier Hadès, comme un enfant prit en faute.

- Assez ! Asséna Cronos. Tu as de la chance que le tartare et les enfers soient proches. Jamais je n'aurais pu intervenir autrement et tu aurais commis là ta plus belle erreur ! »

Tara pouvait sentir la cosmo-énergie de son maître enflée sous le coup de la colère. Le fait d'être toujours emprisonné n'atténuait en rien la puissance de son aura. Cronos continuait de s'en prendre à son fils : « je te pensais pourtant plus intelligent que les autres. Mais à croire que l'amour rend aveugle et bête. » Hadès paraissait encaissé un direct dans le ventre. Rien ne lui serait épargné. Cronos continua : « Mon chevalier t'offre une chance inestimable de reprendre la place qui devrait être la tienne dans la hiérarchie olympienne et toi en remerciements, tu veux offrir sa tête à Zeus pour récupérer ta femme. Tu agis comme un chien qui ramène son os à son maître afin d'être flatté. C'est pitoyable ! »

Le coup fut rude pour Hadès. Du coin de l'oeil, Tara continuait de surveiller les juges des enfers et elle pouvait voir toute une palette d'émotions traverser leurs visages. Par contre, Kanon semblait amusé par la situation. Tara n'en n'attendait pas moins de lui.

Cronos poursuivit : « J'ai toujours voulu pour mes enfants un pouvoir équitable, un partage égal. Et quelle ne fut pas ma déception quand j'ai vu Zeus prendre le pas sur vous tous, petit à petit. J'ai longtemps espéré que l'un d'entre vous ouvre les yeux et conteste la suprématie qu'il a si ouvertement mis en place. J'ai même déclencher des guerres pour vous prouver que sa supériorité n'avait rien d'immuable. Mais au lieu de vous rebeller, vous vous êtes tous rangés derrière lui, lui offrant toujours plus de force, le laissant vous écrasez. Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines. J'ai enfin senti ce vent de rébellion chez l'un d'entre vous. Poséidon s'opposait enfin à son frère. Et quelle ne fut pas ma joie quand j'ai senti la présence de mon chevalier aux enfers. Deux de mes enfants côte à côte, c'étais bien plus que je ne l'espérais. Mais j'ai compris tes dessein et j'ai déchanté. Tu me déçois, Hadès. Bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. »

Terrassé par les paroles de son père, Hadès s'assit sur une des marches. Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Il la releva après de longues secondes et regarda Tara. Il lui demanda : « C'étais si évident que ça ? » Cette dernière acquiesça et dit doucement : « je n'étais guère plus qu'une offrande supplémentaire à une divinité supérieure » Ces paroles finirent d'achever Hadès. Les personnes présentes pouvaient voir que le dieu plongeait dans un abîme de détresse. C'est alors que Tara sentit le cosmos de son maître changer imperceptiblement. De rageur il devenait réconfortant. Elle vit alors Hadès se détendre et l'on aurait dit, à cet instant, que l'aveugle venait de recouvrer la vue.

« Que dois-je faire, père ?

- Allies-toi à ton frère et à ta nièce. Opposez-vous à Zeus et défendez l'humanité qu'il méprise tant. »

Hadès se releva et prit quelques instants de réflexion. Au bout de plusieurs minute, il offrit à ses juges et aux autres chevaliers un regard emplit de détermination. Il dit sur un ton ferme : « je rejoindrais la cause que défendent Athéna et Poséidon et affronterais Zeus.

- Sage décision mon fils. Chevalier d'Astéria ?

- Je suis à vos ordres Altesse, répondit Tara.

- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi ! »

Réaffirmant sa prise sur le manche de l'arme qu'elle tenait, Tara plongea son regard dans celui d'Hadès et d'un coup sec, elle frappa le sol avec la grande Faux. Une seconde onde de choc vint frapper la pièce. Celle-ci, moins destructrice ne les aveugla que quelques secondes et ne les déstabilisa pas.

Lorsqu'ils recouvrèrent la vue, Tara se tenait toujours au centre de la pièce, mais son armure ainsi que la grande faux avaient disparu. Mais le plus étonnant fut l'état dans lequel ils retrouvèrent la pièce. Les colonnes étaient de nouveau debout, le sol ne présentait plus de fissures et plus étonnant encore, le mur des lamentation avait retrouvé son intégrité.

Hadès, interloqué, se tourna vers le titan. Cette dernière semblait satisfaite du travail accompli. Le maître des lieux inclina discrètement la tête afin de la remercier.

La réaction du titan à ce geste les surpris tous, Hadès plus que les autres : dans un mouvement gracieux, elle s'agenouilla délicatement effectuant une douce révérence

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ployait volontairement le genou devant un dieu olympien.


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à Aya31 pour sa review !

* * *

Au menu aujourd'hui : un chapitre plus sombre et un poil plus brutal (fallait bien en arriver là à un moment ou à un autre, n'est-ce pas?)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Perdre pour apprendre à gagner...**

Lorsque le petit groupe franchit les limites du sanctuaire, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la chaleur se faisait cruellement ressentir. Shion ouvrait la marche, suivit de près par Kanon. Minos et Eaque semblaient assez perplexes quant à la situation. Ils avaient été mandatés par Hadès afin de préparer son arrivée auprès de ses nouveaux alliés. Ce dernier était resté aux enfers avec Rhadamanthe pour instruire Rune de la conduite à tenir durant leur absence.

Paradoxalement au ciel bleu azur, l'ambiance était morose. Personne n'avait dit mot depuis leur départ des enfers. Encore moins Tara qui s'évertuait à rester en retrait. La matinée avait été éprouvante pour tous les protagonistes et elle n'avait qu'une envie : trouver un coin d'ombre et se reposer. Mais avant cela, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir s'expliquer, encore, sur sa conduite aux enfers et sa prise de risques inconsidérée. Elle songea aussi à Kanon qui affichait une mine dépitée. Il s'en voulait pour les paroles qu'il avait proféré à son encontre. Il avait tenté de venir lui parlé alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter les enfers. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui avait adressé un regard qui lui avait fait comprendre que l'incident était clos. Mais, pensa-t-elle, ces fichus chevaliers avaient le don de se torturer l'esprit. En réfléchissant à tout cela, elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle préféra se concentrer sur le chant des oiseaux qui résonnait contre les pentes arides jalonnant le Sanctuaire.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Après quelques secondes de réflexion elle s'adressa à ses compagnons : « Arrêtez ! »

De concert, les quatre personnes qui l'accompagnaient se retournèrent et la fixèrent.

« Vous entendez ?

- Quoi ? Parce que mis à part les oiseaux, je vois pas... Répondit Minos d'un ton méprisant.

- Justement, c'est ça le problème. »

Shion descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient. A la réplique de la jeune femme, son visage s'était fermé. Il semblait se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« C'est trop calme, dit-il en effaçant le peu de distance qu'il lui restait à parcourir. Où sont les apprentis ? Et les gardes ?

- Je ne ressens plus aucun cosmos dans tout le sanctuaire » précisa Kanon.

Tara pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur les visages qui l'entouraient. Elle-même commençait à céder à la panique. Elle ne sentait plus le cosmos de Milo et cela n'avait rien de rassurant. C'est alors qu'un mouvement derrière eux attira leur attention. D'une course effrénée, Dokho venait vers eux.

« Heureusement, vous êtes enfin là ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Shion.

- Nous sommes attaqués » lâcha la balance.

Tara serra les poings de rage. Ils n'auraient donc pas le droit au moindre répits. Pire, l'inquiétude au sujet de Milo enflait de secondes en secondes. Devançant le titan, Shion demanda à son acolyte : « Athéna et les autres chevaliers, où sont-ils ?

- Athéna et Poséidon sont en sécurité au cap Sounion avec les chevaliers de bronze. Je les ai emmenés moi-même. Avant de partir du sanctuaire, elle a demandé aux autres chevaliers de se rendre sans résistance. Elle avait senti votre retour et ne voulait pas perdre inutilement des hommes.

- Comme c'est charmant de laisser le travail aux petits camarades, lança Minos.

- Cela suffit Minos, l'asséna Eaque. La situation est déjà assez tendue sans que tu en rajoutes ! L'un d'entre nous doit prévenir Hadès de ne pas venir au Sanctuaire.

- J'ai déjà envoyer Saga l'avertir et lui demander de se rendre au cap Sounion » conclut Dokho.

Près d'elle, Tara sentit imperceptiblement Kanon se détendre quand il entendit que son jumeau était en sécurité. Le titan planta son regard dans celui du chevalier de la balance et demanda : « Qui ?

- Déimos. »

Le visage de Tara se ferma et sur l'instant Shion aurait pu jurer que le regard du titan s'était teinté de noir.

« Apparemment, la leçon ne lui a pas suffit, continua Dokho.

- Vous avez déjà eu affaire à lui ? Demanda Eaque.

- Il nous a déjà attaqué il y a quelques temps, expliqua Shion. Nous devons notre salut à Tara qui a recouvré son cosmos au bon moment, grâce à Deimos si je puis dire.

- Comment a-t-il réussi à défaire la marque ? Demanda, intéressé, Minos.

- Il s'en ai pris à mon frère. »

La réplique glaciale de Tara engendra un frisson qui parcourut l'échine de toutes les personnes présente.

« Trêve de bavardage, continua le titan. Où est-il ?

- D'après les gardes que j'ai croisé plus bas, il aurait emmené les chevaliers d'or sur l'esplanade du palais. Et il n'est pas seul, quelques soldats d'Arès l'accompagne »

Tara prit plusieurs secondes de réflexion et poursuivit : « Bien, Shion vous allez rejoindre Athéna à Sounion et vous emmenez Kanon avec vous.

- Non ! S'écria le marina

- Ecoutes Kanon je n'ai pas le temps d'argumenter mais j'ai besoin de deux chevaliers d'or là-bas, au cas où cela tournerait mal.

- Les bronzes y sont et Saga s'y rendra de toute manière avec Hadès.

- Ce n'est pas une certitude, trancha Tara.

- Quand bien même, intervint Eaque. Je doute que Rhadamanthe ne quitte le sillage d'Hadès.

- D'accord , s'inclina-t-elle. Nous allons au palais mais n'appelez pas vos armures tout de suite et camouflez vos cosmos du mieux que vous le pouvez. Je veux cacher notre présence à Déimos le plus longtemps possible. Restez derrière moi. Je l'ai déjà affronté je sais comment il fonctionne. »

Tara se tourna vers Shion. Celui-ci fixa le titan pendant quelques secondes, hocha légèrement la tête et partit en direction du Cap Sounion. Quant aux autres, ils s'élancèrent sur le chemin du zodiaque.

Sur le parvis du palais, Déimos semblait se satisfaire de la tournure des événements. Il contemplait avec un sourire satisfait les chevaliers d'or gigotant pour se libérer des chaînes qui les entravaient. La traîtresse ne devrait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez, pensa-t-il, à moins qu'Hadès lui ai définitivement réglé son compte. Ce qui ne l'arrangerait pas vraiment puisqu'il voulait lui faire mordre la poussière lui-même. Il commençait à s'impatienter et la défection d'Athéna n'avait rien de plaisant. Il était déçu qu'elle se soit enfuie, Zeus aurait sûrement apprécié qu'il la ramène sur l'Olympe afin qu'elle y reçoive son châtiment. Il continuait de fixer la garde dorée de la déesse. Il n'y aurait pas de colonne pour eux à présent, pas de retour possible. Seulement une mort lente et douloureuse. Mais il voulait que le titan assiste à cette exécution en bon et du forme.

Milo fulminait. Se rendre n'était pas dans sa nature. Mais en plus le faire devant celui qui l'avait défait quelques semaines auparavant, cela dépassait son seuil de tolérance. Il avait du mal à encaisser l'ordre de reddition d'Athéna. Mais le pire est qu'il savait pertinemment que Déimos attendait sa sœur. Et ça, ça le mettait dans une rage folle. Ses compagnons d'arme avaient beau l'enjoindre de se calmer, il laissait des volutes de cosmos haineux s'échapper. Et cela semblait amuser de plus en plus la divinité présente sur le parvis. Déimos s'approcha du petit groupe et se focalisa sur Milo : « tiens, tiens, dit-il avec un rictus. Ne serait-ce pas l'insecte que j'ai commencé à écraser l'autre jours ? Tu t'en est plutôt bien sorti dis-moi. Je tiens à te rassurer, tu n'auras pas autant de chance cette fois-ci !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Milo sursauta légèrement en entendant cette voix si familière. Sa sœur achevait de gravir le grand escalier et toisait l'assemblée d'un air satisfait et étrangement serein. Elle franchit les dernières marches lentement et scruta la scène. Elle se tourna vers les chevaliers d'or saucissonnés par de lourdes chaînes et s'adressa à eux : « Je croyais qu'une même attaque ne fonctionnait pas deux fois sur un chevalier d'Athéna?

- A vrai dire, répondit Aphrodite en premier, celle-là était légèrement plus subtile.

- Plus subtile, c'est ça...» conclut Tara amusée par la réplique du chevalier du poisson

Avec un large sourire, Aphrodite haussa les épaules en signe de résignation un brin taquine.

Tara perdit son sourire et s'adressa enfin à Déimos : « Pourquoi est-tu revenu ?

- Mais pour me venger voyons. Ils m'ont donné une chance de m'amender et par la même occasion d'éviter un conflit ouvert en t'éliminant.

- Et moi je t'ai donné une chance de vivre et tu n'en a pas profité. Saches que je n'en laisse jamais de seconde, répondit calmement la jeune femme.

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, mais saches que cette fois-ci je n'ai pas commis l'erreur de venir seul »

Derrière lui, quatre soldats d'Arès apparurent et se placèrent de manière à protéger le Dieux d'une attaque. Devant cette scène, Tara émit un petit rire et d'adressa à Déimos, amusée : « Comme c'est mignon, Papa t'as prêté quelques uns de ses jouets.

- Comment oses-tu ? Réplique férocement le Dieu

- Ton obstination est ridicule Déimos. Je me suis débarrassée de toi une fois déjà et tu crois que la présence de quelques pantins va changer les choses ? Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, je ne suis pas venue seule non plus. »

Les chevaliers d'or écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils virent deux juges des enfers rejoindre le titan, eux-même encadrés par un marina et un chevalier d'or. L'espoir semblait revenir dans leur camps.

Si Déimos fut déstabilisé, il ne le montra pas. Il devait s'attendre à ce genre de retournement de situation.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'Hadès serait assez idiot pour adhérer à ton marché de dupes.

- Il faut admettre que j'avais des arguments assez frappants. Mais il ne s'est pas allié à moi. Il s'est allié à Athéna et Poséidon, et cela vous avez du mal à le comprendre sur l'Olympe. Je ne suis que l'instrument de vengeance dans cette histoire, répondit laconiquement le titan en empêchant Minos de fondre sur le Dieu d'un simple geste de la main, .

- Quand bien même, tu restes un traître. J'avais bien envisagé qu'Hadès te laisse la vie sauve alors j'ai prévu un petit cadeau pour toi », dit sournoisement l'incarnation de la terreur.

Tara haussa les sourcils en voyant deux soldats supplémentaire venir apporter une énorme toile de jute enroulée.

« De la moquette ? Intéressant. Merci, cela pourrait m'être très utile dans un futur où je songerais à m'installer.

- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, chienne », cracha Déimos.

Il se tourna vers les soldats et Tara vit qu'ils commençaient à dérouler le morceau d'étoffe. Peu à peu, une silhouette commença à se détacher. D'un coup, Tara eut le souffle coupé. Elle fut saisi par un haut-le-cœur en reconnaissant le physique si caractéristique qui était allongé devant elle. Le souffle court, elle ferma les yeux de douleur. Mais la vision de Phoros, son ami de toujours, allongé là, les yeux ouverts, un filet de sang à la commissure des lèvres, était désormais imprégnée à jamais dans son esprit.

Parvenant difficilement calmer sa respiration, elle demanda à celui qui était désormais son ennemi juré : « Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Il ne possédait pas de pouvoirs, il n'avait aucune chance.

- Mais c'est de ta faute ma chère. Si cet idiot n'avait pas multiplié ses voyages aux gouffres pour s'entretenir avec ton maître de la situation dans laquelle tu te mettais, il n'aurait pas été repéré par les Hécatonchires, qui ne nous auraient pas prévenu. C'est aussi simple que ça ! »

C'en était trop pour Tara. Une haine farouche se déversait désormais dans ses veines. Sa sôma vint instinctivement recouvrir son corps. Elle pouvait sentir que les juges et Kanon avaient aussi fait appel à leurs armures. Elle se retourna pour s'adresser à ses alliés : « Ne vous en mêler pas. Ils sont à moi. Dokho, dés qu'un créneau se libère, va libérer les autres chevaliers ».

Devant l'assentiment de chacun, elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers Déimos qui contemplait la scène, affichant toujours cet air amusé que Tara prendrait un malin plaisir à effacer. Ce dernier se délectait en sentant le cosmos du titan enflé sous le coup de la colère, mais ce qu'il avait du mal à comprendre c'était pourquoi elle le retenait. Soudain, son sourire s'effaça quand il vit le titan se saisir de deux lames dissimulées dans ses jambières.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas... commença le Dieu

- Et si, répliqua Tara avec une lueur de folie dans le regard. On va commencer tout ça de manière purement humaine. »

Sur ces paroles, elle lança ses deux lames sur les soldats qui entouraient le corps de Phoros. Les poignards atteignirent leurs cibles et si fichèrent dans la gorge de chacun. Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent et rendirent leur dernier souffle dans un lugubre bruit de gargouillis, étouffés par leur propre sang.

Quand le titan quitta les deux hommes du regard, elle fixa Déimos. Ce dernier commençait à paniquer même s'il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction. C'est alors qu'elle fit exploser son cosmos et qu'elle s'avança dans sa direction.

Les soldats d'Arès tentèrent de s'interposer et Dokho saisit cette chance pour aller briser les chaînes qui entravaient ses compagnons d'armes avec une de ses épées. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, un soldat atterrit lourdement auprès d'eux. Il avait les yeux ouverts et la gorge tranchée.

Détachant son regard de l'homme mort, Milo se tourna vivement vers sa sœur alors qu'elle se débarrassait d'un quatrième soldat en l'envoyant se fracasser contre une colonne. Le bruit de ses os qui se brisaient tira une légère grimace au scorpion. Il était pourtant rompu aux techniques des assassins, comme quelques uns au Sanctuaire. Mais par la fluidité de ses mouvements, sa rapidité et son incroyable cruauté à mettre à mort ses adversaires, sa sœur les surpassait tous. De quoi faire pâlir Masque de mort.

Tara continuait sa progression, elle vit un soldat capituler et s'enfuir en direction de la mer. Le dernier, assez corpulent, se jeta sur elle, pensant pouvoir la renverser. Anticipant son geste le titan fit un léger écart sur le côté et d'un coup de pied, elle lui brisa les deux tibias. Le soldat tomba à genoux en hurlant. Elle se saisit de sa tête et d'un coup sec, elle lui brisa la nuque. La pauvre victime s'effondra lourdement sur le sol.

Le titan se tourna vers Déimos qui, confiant, assistait à la scène sans se départir de son sourire amusé. Il fit enfler son cosmos de manière à acculer son adversaire, et il gagnait en puissance de seconde en seconde. Surprise, Tara fit deux pas en arrière. C'est à ce moment que Milo décida de s'élancer pour venir en aide à sa sœur mais il fut retenu par une poigne puissante qui venait de saisir son avant-bras. Se retournant pour châtier l'impudent qui avait posé la main sur lui, il tomba sur le regard perçant d'Hadès.

« C'est son combat » dit-il simplement alors que Saga posait prudemment sa main sur l'épaule du scorpion. Milo opina, sentant déjà que la jeune femme reprenait le dessus.

Tara, ayant ressenti le cosmos d'Hadès se rapprocher, savait désormais que ses amis étaient sous la protection du dieu des enfers. Elle put de concentrer pleinement sur son adversaire.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à lancer des rayons d'énergie pure sur le titan. Lorsqu'il passa à l'action, l'effet fut immédiat : sans fioriture, le titan lui renvoya son attaque. Surpris par la soudaineté de la riposte, Déimos en oublia de parer et il reçut son assaut de plein fouet. Déséquilibré, il s'affala lourdement sur le sol.

Tara effaça rapidement la distance qui les séparait et s'agenouilla près de Déimos. Sa poigne sur le torse du dieu l'empêchait de se relever. Elle se baissa légèrement et chuchota à l'oreille de son adversaire : « Tu es un faible et tu vas mourir pour ça. Tu n'as tiré aucun enseignement de notre affrontement d'il y a quelques semaine. Il ne faut pas s'en prendre aux gens que j'aime sous peine de souffrance.

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer, ils se vengeront, répliqua Déimos terrorisé.

- Peut-être... Mais tu sais ce qui me réjouis le plus ? » demanda le titan

Devant le regard affolé du dieu, elle se redressa avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle fixa son ennemi et dit : « Tu ne sera pas là pour le voir » Déimos ouvrit les yeux d'effroi. D'un geste rapide, Tara lui brisa la nuque.

La pression retomba instantanément. Les chevaliers d'or pouvaient souffler, leur sanctuaire ayant été débarrassé de son ennemi. Aldébaran s'approcha de Milo et lui donna d'un léger coup d'épaule amical : « Rappelles-moi de ne jamais vexer ta soeur Milo. Sa technique est impressionnante. »

Mais Milo n'écoutait pas. Il regardait vers le centre du parvis. Tara s'était approché du corps de Phoros. Délicatement, elle s'accroupit et passa la main sur le visage du géant afin de lui fermer les yeux du géant à tout jamais. Elle passa de longues minutes à le contempler puis d'un geste las, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et laissa échapper un long cri de détresse. Le tremblement de ses épaules trahissait l'extrême chagrin dont elle était la proie.

Milo, le cœur broyé par le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui, amorça un mouvement pour rejoindre sa sœur. Mais il fut bousculer par Eaque qui se dirigeait déjà vers sa compagne, un air meurtri sur le visage. Le juge s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Milo observait la scène. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, ses mâchoires s'étaient crispées et il commençait à serrer les poings quand une main fraîche vint interrompre ce mouvement. Camus était apparut discrètement à ses côtés et le couvait d'un regard particulièrement soucieux. Tout bas, le verseau s'adressa à son ami : « Pas maintenant. Tout s'expliquera en temps voulu » Devant le pragmatisme du chevalier des glaces, Milo s'inclina de mauvaise grâce.

Mais déjà Tara se relevait et, suivie de près par le garuda, elle se dirigeait vers leur petit groupe. Son armure la quitta naturellement et c'est la mine ravagée par le chagrin qu'elle se planta devant Hadès. Ce dernier la devança et engagea la discussion : « Nous allons prendre en charge le corps de votre ami. Mes gardiens l'enterreront dans le cimetière du grand labyrinthe avec tous les honneurs qui lui sont dus.

- Je vous en suis gré, lâcha Tara d'un voix faible.

- Et que doit-on faire d'eux ? » Demanda Minos en désignant Déimos et ses soldats.

Avec un rictus de haine, Tara lui répondit : « Jeter les dans un fossé et qu'ils y pourrissent.

- Ne nous rabaissons pas au niveau de nos ennemis. »

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix qui avait prononcé ses paroles pleine de bon sens. Athéna finissait de gravir l'escalier du zodiaque avec sur ses talons Poséidon, Shion et les chevaliers de bronze. La déesse salua d'un bref hochement de tête Hadès et se posta devant le titan. Tara s'attendait à être une nouvelle fois rabrouer mais Athéna lui gratifia d'un doux sourire et enveloppa le titan de son cosmos doux et bienveillant. D'aise, Tara ferma brièvement les yeux et prit une grande inspiration afin de se redonner une contenance.

« Merci, murmura la jeune femme

- non, c'est à nous de vous remercier, lança la déesse, laconique. Une fois de plus vous vous êtes interposer entre nous et nos adversaires. Je suis désolée pour la perte de votre ami. Y'a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire ?»

Tara fut saisi par la déclaration d'Athéna. Elle fronça les sourcils et réfléchit durant un bref instant. Elle lança un regard perdu à la déesse et demanda : « Avez-vous une salle souterraine ? » Athéna, qui afficha un air étonné face à la requête du titan, répondit : « Oh ! Bien sûr, j'aurais dû y penser. Il y a bien les geôles, c'est malheureusement tout ce que je peux vous proposer. Vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi.

- Cela fera l'affaire, répondit Tara

- Bien. Je vais demander à ce que l'on vous en prépare une pour la tombée de la nuit. J'enverrais quelqu'un vous chercher.

- Merci. Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais m'isoler.

- Bien sûr. Sachez juste que mes bronzes vont ramener les corps de nos ennemis dans un des sanctuaire d'Arès »

Tara hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et dit : « Qu'ils soient prudents, on ne sait jamais jusqu'où peut aller la folie d'Arès.

- J'approuve ces paroles, admit Athéna. Shaka et Mu les accompagneront»

Sur ces mots, Tara décida de s'éloigner. Au passage, elle saisit la main d'Eaque, l'invitant implicitement à la suivre. Sans un regard pour le reste de l'assemblée, le Garuda emboîta le pas de la jeune femme.

Avec une mine circonspecte, Hadès regarda le couple partir en direction des falaises. Poséidon, qui s'était discrètement porté à sa hauteur lui lança : « Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? La manière dont le destin s'arrange pour rapprocher deux êtres si différents est tout bonnement sensationnelle.

- J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche quand j'ai vu les réaction de mon juge lorsque j'ai voulu la tuer .

- Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est plus anguille sous roche mais bien baleine sous gravillon ! »plaisanta le dieu des océans.

Hadès lança un regard exaspéré à son frère quand il vit le visage de ce dernier se muer dans un mélange d'étonnement et de colère. Poséidon demanda, estomaqué : « Mais attends ! Lorsque tu as quoi ? »

Ce fut alors au dieu de enfers de s'esclaffer dans un rire grave. Il le prit par l'épaule et dit : « Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les trois. »

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés au sommet de cette falaise. Tara se contentait de regarder l'horizon en silence et Eaque attendait patiemment, assis au pied d'un olivier, une réaction de la jeune femme. Il savait que sa présence la réconfortait et il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut le tremblement si caractéristique de ses épaules, il sut qu'elle pleurait et il se décida à effacer les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Il passa les bras autour de la taille de sa compagne et posa la tête sur son épaule.

« Ca va aller, lui murmura-t-il. Pleures-le. Pleures-les tous. Il est temps que tu fasses le deuil de tes compagnons d'arme. »

Ses paroles libérèrent la jeune femme qui se laissa aller à un intense chagrin. Un chagrin depuis si longtemps enfermé au fond de son âme.

Tara pleura pendant de longues minutes et ce n'est lorsqu'il la sentit se détendre entre ses bras qu'Eaque redressa la tête. Dégageant quelques mèches qui entravaient le visage du titan il lui demanda : « ça va mieux ?

- Question stupide » répondit Tara.

Le Garuda sourit face cette réponse. Si elle retrouvait sa répartie, pensa-t-il, alors c'est qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Il lui déposa un léger baiser dans le cou et poursuivit : « Le soleil va se coucher, il faut que nous regagnons les temples avant qu'ils n'envoient une expédition de secours »

Avec un soupir de dépit, Tara s'éloigna de son compagnon et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face, elle le découvrit avec un air tendu sur le visage.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Je viens de me rendre compte que notre histoire n'est plus qu'un secret de polichinelle »

Devant l'énormité de la situation, les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrondirent. Elle se passa un main sur le visage et murmura de guerre lasse : « Milo...

- Je dois m'attendre à subir l'aiguille écarlate, c'est ça ? Demanda Eaque

- Il y a de fortes chances, lança Tara mi-inquiète, mi-amusée par la situation.

- Super... » Conclut le Garuda.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Tara lui adressa un franc sourire. Si c'était le prix à payer pour la revoir ainsi, songea Eaque, le sacrifice en valait largement la peine.

* * *

Milo tournait dans son temple comme un lion en cage. Il attendait le retour de sa petite sœur depuis trop longtemps et l'anxiété commençait à prendre le dessus. Et le fait de se remémorer la scène où ce juge pose ses mains sur elle n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Tu vas finir par creuser une tranchée tu sais ! »

Milo sursauta en entendant la voix pleine de reproche du verseau. Il ne l'avait pas sentit arriver. Décidément, se dit-il, il fallait qu'il se reprenne ou Zeus lui-même pourrait traverser ce temple sans qu'il s'en rende compte. En voyant Camus se diriger vers son logis et s'assoir gracieusement dans l'un des fauteuil du salon, le scorpion se décida à lui emboîter le pas.

S'asseyant en face de son ami, Milo bougonna : « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Je suis venu chercher ta sœur. La salle qu'elle a demandé est prête. Tu sais ce qu'elle compte y faire ?

- Oui. »

Devant le peu d'éloquence de son ami et son état de nerf, Camus se risqua à poser une question : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Milo ?

- A ton avis ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu fais le grand frère jaloux face au petit ami de sa sœur.

- C'est un juge des enfers, Camus !

- Et alors ? A l'heure actuelle je préfère ça à un chevalier de Zeus ou d'Arès.

- Après tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait ? Après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

Camus poussa un soupir. Ressasser sa période renégat n'était pas franchement des plus agréables.

« Ecoutes Milo, poursuivit-il. Il est temps de faire table rase du passé. Si ta sœur ne l'avait pas fait, nous serions encore en train de pourrir dans cette colonne. C'est ce qu'elle a enseigné à Shura dans les arènes l'autre jour. Nous sommes alliés avec Hadès maintenant, acceptes-le. Comme tu dois accepter qu'il y ait un autre homme que toi dans sa vie. Même si c'est un juge des enfers... »

Avec un soupir, Milo s'enfonça dans les coussins. Il détestait l'esprit rationnel du verseau dans ces cas-là.

« Justement, quand on parle du loup... » dit doucement Camus.

Milo se redressa immédiatement et cueillit Eaque à quelques pas de l'entrée de son logis.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda rageusement le scorpion

- Doucement, il est avec moi. »

Milo se détendit immédiatement en entendant l'intonation de cette voix. Il vit sa sœur dépasser le Garuda et contre tout attente, continuer sa course pour venir se blottir dans ses bras en soupirant d'aise. Milo resta interdit pendant un bref instant avant de resserrer son étreinte. Camus assistait à la scène en les couvant d'un regard bienveillant, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Eaque, quant à lui, ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Tara s'écarta de son frère et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ce dernier sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il

- Mal, répondit Tara. Mais on va faire semblant...

- Tu as l'air crevée, constata le scorpion.

- Je te rassure, je n'en ai pas l'air, je suis crevée...

- Je suis là si tu as besoin. Et y'a le rabat-joie derrière moi qui te cherchait. »

Avec un sourire conciliant, Camus vit la jeune femme se dégager de l'étreinte de son frère et déposer à son tour un doux baiser sur le front du scorpion. Il se décida à quitter l'encadrement de la porte pour se rapprocher. Il se planta devant le titan et dit : « Je suis désolé pour votre perte.

- Merci, dit tristement Tara.

- Athéna m'a envoyé pour vous prévenir que la salle que vous avez demandé est prête. Elle m'a également chargé de vous y escorter. »

Tara hocha la tête de manière entendue et se dirigea vers le logis pour récupérer des affaires.

Milo profita de ce laps de temps pour fixer le Garuda, le visage fermé. Ce dernier, avec un air de défi, soutint le regard du chevalier d'or.

« Vous voulez bien arrêtez tous les deux ? » Les deux protagonistes, trop occupés à se jauger, n'avait pas entendu le titan revenir dans le temple. Pris sur le fait, ils affichèrent un air penaud qui fit doucement sourire Tara.

Milo tiqua sur ce que la jeune femme venait de rapporter et avec un froncement de sourcils, il demanda : « Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

- Je l'ai pris à maman avant de partir pour les tartares, dit-elle en fixant le voile de dentelle noire qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

- Je me disais bien que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. »

Tara se dirigea vers Camus, qui automatiquement, prit le chemin de la sortie. Arrivée sur le seuil, Tara se retourna et s'adressa aux deux hommes qui étaient restés en arrière : « Vous venez, ou pas ? » Avec satisfaction, elle les vit lui emboiter le pas.

* * *

A leur arrivée au palais, tout était calme. Les trois divinités présentes était en réunion extraordinaire et Shion veillait à ce que personne ne les dérange. C'est donc tranquillement que le petit groupe s'engagea dans l'escalier menant aux geôles. Après de longues minutes de descente, ils arrivèrent à la cellule se trouvant la plus en profondeur. Dans les quatre coins de la pièce, il y avait un grand nombre de bougies qui donnaient à l'endroit un air lugubre. Une fosse peu profonde avait été creusée contre le mur qui leur faisait face.

« Shion a veillé personnellement à la préparation de cette salle, dit doucement Camus.

- C'est parfait, il a encore fait un travail exceptionnel », répondit Tara.

Elle entra et Camus fut surpris de son attitude. Déférante, le titan s'agenouilla sur le sol humide puis, gracieusement, se prosterna. Les mains au sol, elle se mit à entamer une douce litanie.

Camus se retourna vivement vers Milo et demanda : « Elle prie ?

- Tu as tout compris, répondit le scorpion.

- Je croyais que la seule manière de prier les dieux était débout, les mains levées vers le ciel.

- Les olympiens oui, expliqua Milo. Mais pour les dieux de la terre, les chtoniens, c'est différent. Il faut être au plus près d'eux c'est pour cela qu'elle a demandé une salle souterraine. Et il faut prier l'épaule toujours tournée vers la terre, les mains basses ou touchant le sol. Tu le saurais si tu avais été grec ! Conclut, avec un amusement empreint de fierté patriotique, Milo.

- Alors pour Hadès ?..., questionna camus en se retournant vers le Garuda.

- C'est différent. Même s'il dirige le royaume souterrain, il reste un dieu olympien. » répondit Eaque.

Camus hocha la tête d'entendement. Il se rendait compte que le clivage entre les deux clans divins était bien plus ancré que ce qu'il croyait.

« Partons, dit Milo. Cela va durer la nuit et nous ne ferions que la déranger ».

Lorsque les trois hommes s'engagèrent sur le chemin du retour, une légère secousse se fit sentir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, demanda Milo.

- Rien de plus que Cronos qui vient d'apprendre la perte d'un de ses hommes les plus fidèle », répondit, lapidaire, Eaque en prenant la tête du petit groupe.


	14. Chapter 14

Maisunadokei1856 : Merci pour la review et pour ton approbation ^^! J'espère que tu es arrivée au bout de tous les chapitres! Pour ce qui est de la mise en page et de la ponctuation il faut savoir que j'ai débuté cette fic il y a quatre ans, j'étais jeune et insouciante et je ne maîtrisais pas encore les arcanes de l'écriture (je ne les maîtrise pas beaucoup plus maintenant mais il faut bien quelque chose pour me dédouaner ^^) J'y fais plus attention depuis que je l'ai reprise il y a quelques mois, en espérant que ça se voit...

Aya31 : merci pour ta review! Quel enthousiasme ça fait plaisir à lire!

Voici le chapitre 14! Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 14** : **Se montrer digne de son destin.**

Tara était exténuée. La journée de la veille avait été éprouvante et sa nuit passée à prier ses dieux n'avait rien arranger. Les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à percer et elle prit le temps de contempler les temples des chevaliers en contre-bas. Tout avait l'air si paisible, pensa-t-elle. Mais elle savait que cette sérénité ne serait bientôt plus que de façade. Elle sentait déjà un cosmos importun se dirigé vers le sanctuaire. Les événements d'hier avaient ouvert les hostilités et ce conflits larvé depuis de longues semaines avait fait ses premières victimes.

En repensant à Phoros, le cœur de Tara se serra. Le géant l'avait prise sous son aile à son arrivée dans le tartare. Il faut dire que débarquer dans cet endroit si inhospitalier alors qu'on est qu'une enfant d'a peine plus de cinq ans en aurait impressionner plus d'un. Avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres, elle se remémora quelques uns des bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, lors de son apprentissage des rudiments de la chevalerie. Il l'avait consolée, l'avait rassurée et l'avait fait rigoler... Bref ce fut Phoros plus que tout autre qui l'avait élevée et fait d'elle la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Elle se souvint également la peur et la tristesse qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsque Cronos en personne était venue la chercher pour faire d'elle un titan. Phoros l'avait alors prit dans ses bras et lui avait murmuré combien il était fier de l'avoir eu comme apprentie et qu'il savait qu'elle ne le décevrait pas. Avec son soutient et l'affection indéfectible de Cronos, elle avait finalement obtenu l'armure noire des chevaliers d'Astéria, s'inscrivant dans la lignée directe du grand Coéos. Depuis cet instant, elle s'était évertuée à se montrer digne de l'honneur qui lui avait été fait et de la confiance que ces deux personnes avaient placé en elle. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où elle fut frappée d'infamie, condamnée à renier les siens et bannie du tartare. La déception avait dû être immense pour Phoros. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait tant de mal et de ne pas avoir pu se faire pardonner.

Quand Tara revint à la réalité, le sanctuaire commençait à être baigné de lumière. De son piédestal, elle apercevait déjà les chevaliers d'or se diriger vers le palais. Leur visiteur venait de s'annoncer et Shion avait battu le rappel afin de l'accueillir comme il se doit. Elle posa ses yeux sur Milo. Son frère était en grande discussion avec le chevalier du verseau. Ils devaient être de bons amis, songea-t-elle en les voyant s'esclaffer. Elle sourit tristement devant ce spectacle en repensant au choix qu'elle avait fait durant la nuit. Il fallait qu'elle les préserve tous et pour cela elle avait prit une décision qui auraient des conséquences sur le destin de chacun. Surtout le sien.

Son regard se porta enfin sur Kanon. Avec un froncement de sourcils qui trahissait son inquiétude, elle voyait le marina muré dans le silence malgré les efforts consentis par Saga et Shun pour engager la conversation. Elle savait que son ami s'en voulait encore des paroles qu'il avait proférer à son encontre lors de leur voyage aux enfers. Son discours n'aurait pas eu autant d'impact sur la conscience du dragon des mers si Tara n'avait pas prit de risques face à Hadès. Ils devaient absolument se parler.

Alors que les premiers chevaliers arrivaient au sommet de l'escalier, Tara battit en retraite et alla discrètement se cacher dans l'ombre du grand temple.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'élite de la chevalerie du sanctuaire était sur le pied de guerre dans la grande salle. La garde rapprochée d'Athéna était entourée des juges et des marinas. Les trois divinités se tenaient au fond de la salle, sur le trônes qui avaient été alloués à chacun.

Athéna fit signe à Shion de s'approcher et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Mais où est donc Tara ? Elle devrait être là comme tout le monde.

- Je l'ai fait chercher partout, déesse. Elle ne se trouvait plus dans la salle mise à sa disposition et le chevalier du scorpion m'a signalé qu'elle n'avait pas regagné le temple non plus.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas , ma nièce, intervint Poséidon qui avait capté la discussion, si elle souhaite se montrer, elle le fera. »

Athéna allait répliquer quand leur visiteur fit une entrée tonitruante. A son passage, les chevaliers inclinèrent la tête en signe en signe de déférence. Le petit homme, à l'allure juvénile, alla se planter devant la maîtresse des lieux et fit une révérence de manière plus qu'exagérée.

« Athéna...

- Que me vaut ta visite, Hermès ?

- Je suis venu vous délivrer un message de la part de Zeus.

- Alors parles et sois entendu ! »

C'est alors que le messager des dieux entama une diatribe digne des plus grand philosophes, au plus grand agacement des personnes présentes. Au bout de longues minutes, il finit par conclure : « … donc Déimos n'a agit que sur sa propre initiative. Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait attaqué ton sanctuaire impunément, Athéna.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ? »

De concert, tous se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Tara sortit de l'obscurité que lui avait offert une large colonne. Milo eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit le visage fermé de sa sœur. Ses long cheveux noirs encadraient son visage de manière à relever sa pâleur et les larges cernes violacées qui avaient pris place sous ses yeux pourtant si clairs.

Le titan s'avança doucement et se plaça à côté de Shion. Elle planta son regard dans celui du dieu. Ce dernier lui offrit un rictus de haine.

« Tiens, te voilà, toi.

- Je connaissais Déimos, dit Tara faisant fi du ton méprisant d'Hermès. Il était incapable de revêtir son armure sans attendre l'aval de son père. Alors de là à nous faire croire qu'il ait pu lancer une attaque contre un domaine consacré de sa propre initiative, c'est manquer de respect aux personnes présentes ici.

- Tu mets en doute mes propos ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger. Je le leur laisse, dit-elle en désignant les dieux qui étaient tout ouïe. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a échoué. Il aurait ramené mon corps sur l'Olympe, vous vous seriez tous congratuler d'avoir réussi cette entreprise et il serait passé pour un héros, plutôt qu'un franc-tireur. En plus de nous manquer de respect, vous bafouez sa mémoire. »

Devant l'absence de répartie de la part d'Hermès et face à son sourire mesquin, Tara sut qu'elle avait vu juste. Hermès s'approcha lentement d'elle et lui saisit la gorge. D'un mouvement impérieux, Tara interdit aux chevaliers de s'en mêler.

« Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi, après l'affront d'hier ?

- Je n'ai fait que défendre le sanctuaire d'Athéna, répondit difficilement le titan.

- Je ne te parle pas de Déimos. Comment as-tu pu prier tes dieux dans un sanctuaire consacré par l'Olympe ? »

La respiration de plus en plus saccadée, Tara attrapa le poignet d'Hermès. Tous furent surpris lorsqu'ils virent une brume noirâtre chargé d'éclairs entourer la main du titan et le poignet du dieu. Au bout de quelques secondes où les deux se défièrent du regard, Hermès lâcha vivement sa prise, comme s'il venait d'être brûlé.

« Je n'ai fait qu'honorer mes frères d'armes tombés sous vos coups » dit tranquillement Tara.

Un éclair de fureur passa dans le regard du dieu. Il s'apprêtait à frapper le titan quand la voix puissante d'Athéna retentit : « Cela suffit ! Ce chevalier est sous ma protection, je te défend de porter une fois de plus la main sur elle. Et saches qu'elle a prié avec mon aval. Je te rappelle que je suis ici chez moi, tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner sur la tenue de mon sanctuaire ! Si tu as fini je te prierais de partir ! »

Hermès se tourna vers la maîtresse des lieux, affichant un regard sournois : « Soit, je vais partir. Mais entends une dernière chose. Zeus vous donne un mois pour présenter votre reddition sur l'Olympe. Il n'a qu'une condition sine qua non à cette capitulation : que vous lui apportiez la tête de ce titan. Détachée de son corps, cela va de soi. Passer ce délai, il attaquera. »

Les dernières paroles d'Hermès tombèrent comme un couperet. Satisfait de son effet, le dieu disparut dans un éclair de lumière.

L'annonce d'Hermès avait fait l'effet d'un choc qui avait tout balayé sur son passage. Les chevaliers se regardaient les uns les autres, inquiets. Les trois dieux, quant à eux, tenait un conciliabule. Seule Tara demeurait sereine. Par habitude, sans soute, ou bien parce qu'elle était sûre du plan qu'elle avait en tête. Les conversations commençaient à aller bon train et un brouhaha s'éleva en un rien de temps. Tara les observaient avec un léger sourire en coin. Elle fut interrompue dans sa contemplation par Hadès qui réclama le 'il l'obtint enfin il prit la parole

« Et bien voilà, nous y sommes. Comme vous l'avez entendu, Zeus vient de poser son ultimatum. Une choses est sûre : nous ne sommes pas arriver là pour lâchement nous abaisser à nous rendre. Les conditions de Zeus sont infamantes, tout autant que son projet pour l'humanité. »

Le discours d'Hadès semblait revigorer les troupes. Un excellent orateur, songea Tara.

« Il nous faut nous préparer à livrer bataille encore une fois. Nous vous avons déjà tant demander et nous en sommes conscients. Ce combat, nous le mènerons...

Non... »

Hadès se tourna vivement vers la voix qui venait de l'interrompre. Toujours avec un léger sourire, Tara s'avançait vers le centre de la pièce.

« Vous n'aurez pas à combattre » lâcha calmement le titan.

Tara aurait pu s'amuser à regarder l'incompréhension s'installer sur le visage du dieu des enfers. Mais son regard se porta sur Poséidon. Ce dernier s'était levé, la bouche entrouverte. D'un léger hochement de la tête, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer les paroles qu'il avait si longtemps attendu.

« Vous n'aurez pas à combattre, répéta-t-elle. Je prendrais la tête de l'armée de Cronos et je la mènerai sur le champs de bataille. »

Poséidon poussa un long soupir de soulagement et ferma ses yeux d'aise. Athéna, quant à elle, pris son visage dans ses mains, tout aussi apaisée que son compère.

Hadès n'éprouva pas le même sentiment que les deux dieux qui l'entouraient. Avec une moue dubitative il fixa le titan et dit : « C'est risqué ».

Tara le fixa pendant quelques instants puis elle se mit à rire, à la surprise générale. Un rire clair, libérateur, qui se répercuta pendant de longues secondes contre les parois du temple.

« Je suis au courant, merci, lâcha le titan à Hadès.

- Risqué comment ? Demanda une voix que Tara aurait reconnu entre mille.

- Milo, je te prierai de ne pas nous interrompre, le rabroua Athéna. Nous vous expliquerons tout en temps voulu.

- Non, il a raison, trancha Tara. Ils devront faire face à ces risques eux aussi. Ils ont le droit de savoir.

- Et bien soit, conclut Athéna. Je vous laisse le soin de leur expliquer. »

Tara se retourna pour faire face à l'assemblée. Son visage reflétait un telle quiétude que certains chevaliers en furent surpris. Lorsqu'elle s'adressa à eux, sa voix était emplie de tranquillité.

« Gardez à l'esprit qu'il n'y a que deux moyens pour diriger cette armée. Soit être Cronos lui-même

ce que je ne suis visiblement pas. Soit être un titan en pleine possession de son pouvoir.

- Ce que vous êtes visiblement, trancha Minos.

- Et bien détrompes toi. Je ne le suis pas. Je ne l'ai jamais été, du reste »

La phrase qu'avait cliniquement lâché Tara entraîna une vague d'étonnement chez les chevaliers présents.

« Je ne comprends pas, commença Saga. Nous vous avons tous vu. Vous avez écrasez Déimos en un rien de temps. Votre puissance... nous l'avons tous ressenti à ce moment là. Et vous dites que cela peut être... plus !

- il faut savoir, les coupa Hadès, que lorsqu'un titan développe ce type de, comment dire... capacités, sa puissance peut devenir supérieure à celle d'un dieu »

La déclaration du seigneur des enfers suscita la stupéfaction de l'assemblée. Tara les regarda commenter, s'interroger voir s'indigner pour quelques uns. Elle ne les quitta pas des yeux quand elle tendit la main sur le côté et intensifia sa cosmo énergie. Sa sôma apparut auprès d'elle et ramena le calme dans la pièce.

« Vous croyez quoi ? Nous ne sommes pas appeler les bourreaux des dieux pour rien, lâcha Tara en couvant le totem d'un regard placide

- Comment est-ce possible ? » Interrogea Minos.

Pour toute réponse, tara saisit une petite épingle qui retenait une mèche de ses cheveux et s'entailla délibérément le poignet avec. Elle plaça sa main au dessus de sa sôma et, au bout d'un instant, une goutte de sang s'écoula et vint tomber sur l'armure. C'est alors qu'un hurlement lugubre s'éleva. Il sembla provenir du fin fond des enfers. Une aura noire commençait à se matérialiser et elle fut vite contenue par le cosmos de la jeune femme.

« Nos armures sont un peu différentes des vôtres, commença-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Demanda, ironique, Rhadamanthe.

- Elles ont été crée à partir de l'âme des premiers titans, continua Tara sans prendre ombrage de la réflexion du juge.

- Des morceaux d'âmes ? Demanda Shion qui s'était approché de la sôma et commençait, en bon atlante, à l'examiner.

- Oui, avec la puissance qui va avec. Et bénies par les sang de Cronos et de Gaïa en prime.

- Je commence à comprendre, continua le grand Pope. Les premiers titan étaient des dieux primitifs. Leur puissance mêlée à la vôtre... Le mélange doit être détonnant.

- Plutôt oui... Assez pour que Cronos lui-même ne cherche pas à en tirer profit.

- Il n'a jamais tenté de s'en approprier le pouvoir ? Une telle arme dans ses mains lui aurait octroyer la victoire sans aucune difficulté.

- Mais pour combien de temps ? S'interrogea Minos plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Si cet être est si puissant, il aurait également écrasé Cronos. »

Un mouvement sur l'estrade attira l'attention de tous. Poséidon venait de se lever et se dirigeait vers le petit groupe qui s'était formé autour de l'armure. Il s'accroupi près du totem et posa délicatement sa main sur la soma. Discrètement, Shion ainsi que les autres chevaliers regagnèrent les rangs. Durant de longues secondes, le dieu des océans scruta l'armure qui lui faisait face, en songeant aux âmes qu'elle renfermaient. Il se releva et s'adressa à l'auditoire : « il y a bien eu une fois. Une seule et unique fois. Je pense que vous connaissez l'histoire ? » demanda-t-il à Tara. Cette dernière confirma en hochant la tête ce qui encouragea le dieu à poursuivre.

«Cela ne m'étonne guère. C'est presque devenu une légende dans le tartare. Il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, lors d'une énième guerre entre Zeus et Cronos, un chevalier a fait pencher la balance, ce qui nous a fait découvrir le véritable pouvoir des titans. Il s'appelait Karas et portait l'armure d'Eos. Il était puissant et chose rare chez un titan, il était sage. »

Poséidon plongea son regard dans celui du titan. A cet instant, l'assemblée voyait qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

« J'ai vu Karas épargner un homme sur le champs de bataille, un soldat effrayé par le spectacle qui l'entourait. Je l'ai vu tuer une poignée de chevaliers divins juste pour protéger l'un de ses frères d'arme. C'est lors de cette bataille et grâce à Karas que j'ai compris que les titans n'étaient pas aussi diaboliques que ce que Zeus voulait nous faire croire. C'est également la dernière bataille à laquelle j'ai participé aux côtés de mes frères, préférant me concentrer sur une autre partie de ma famille, lâcha Poséidon en fixant Athéna avec un sourire moqueur que la déesse lui rendit.

- Que s'est-il passé lors de ce combat ? Demanda Aiolos.

- Cronos avait laissé l'armée en retrait pour protéger le grand labyrinthe, laissant ses chevaliers en première ligne, continua le dieu des océans. Une génération exceptionnelle soit dit en passant. Ils avaient infligé de lourdes pertes aux troupes de Zeus mais, la fatigue aidant, ils se faisaient repousser. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils commencèrent à tomber les uns après les autres. Ils se faisaient décimer. Lorsque Karas a vu un énième titan mourir à ses côtés, il est devenu comme fou. Il a poussé un cri qui me secoue encore les entrailles quand j'y repense. C'est alors qu'on l'a senti. Cette force incroyable, qui aurait pu tout écraser sur son passage. La puissance de Tartare à l'état pur. Je me souviens avoir regardé en direction de Cronos. Il semblait tout aussi paniqué que nous car son chevalier lui échappait. Mais pire, j'ai vu l'armée noire se diriger vers nous, sans que Cronos n'ait donné aucun ordre. Aux vues des pertes que nous venions de subir et face à une armée au complet, Zeus a compris que la bataille était perdue et nous a ordonné le repli. Une des rares titanomachie où nous avons été défaits. Je n'ai su ce qu'il est advenu de Karas que des années plus tard. Il avait été tué par Cronos lui-même.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Dokho.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à cette question » dit Poséidon en fixant Tara.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le titan qui semblait affecté par cette légende qui s'apparentait plus à un fardeau gravé au fer rouge dans l'histoire du tartare. Après avoir poussé un soupir, elle reprit le cours du récit.

« Vous avez raison, Karas était un chevalier exceptionnel. De par sa sagesse et sa bravoure, mais aussi parce qu'il a été le seul à garder un tant soit peu le contrôle de ce pouvoir ultime.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dit ça ? Demanda Eaque

- Le fait que Poséidon et Hadès, qui était également présent lors de cette bataille, soient là pour en parler. S'il avait perdu le contrôle à ce moment précis, l'armée n'aurait pas eu le temps d'arriver. Il aurait fondu sur les dieux et les auraient exterminés tous. Et ce n'est pas moi qui le dit. Je ne fais que vous répéter les paroles que Cronos a tenu lorsqu'il m'a raconté l'Histoire de Karas, chevalier d'Eos. Il l'aimait plus que tout.

- Alors pourquoi le tuer ? Demanda Saga

- Parce qu'il n'a pas eu le choix. Beaucoup ont pensé que c'était pour le punir de s'être laissé dépasser pas son armure mais c'est faux. Quand il a compris que Karas gardait le contrôle, Cronos a espéré pouvoir le faire revenir. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils mettent un pied au Tartare. »

En entendant la dernière phrase, Shion lâcha un hoquet de surprise et Tara vit ses yeux s'arrondirent. Il avait compris.

« Une terre consacrée par les premiers dieux, poursuivit Tara. Ceux-là même dont les âmes sont emprisonnées dans nos armures. Cet endroit exacerbe leur pouvoir. Il est déjà difficile de résister en temps normal mais alors aux tartare...

- C'est pour cela que vous ne portez votre armure que lorsque c'est nécessaire ? Demanda Camus.

- Imaginez, répondit Tara en accrochant le regard du français, que vous devez constamment lutter contre une entité qui ne souhaite qu'une chose : vous expulsez de votre corps, en prendre le contrôle et vous laissez assistez en spectateur à ce qu'il fera avec. Les premiers titans sont des êtres opiniâtres. Le fait de revêtir la soma, c'est leur ouvrir une porte et nous devons nous battre afin qu'ils ne la franchissent pas. Cette armure est une bénédiction mais c'est aussi notre tourment.

- Alors pour Karas... poursuivit camus

- Il leur a laissé franchir la porte, imagea Tara. Il les a gardé à proximité pour les repousser mais le fait de revenir aux Tartare leur a donné plus de force qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Pour les arrêter, Cronos a dû sacrifier son chevalier. »

Le silence s'abattit sur la grande salle, telle une chape de plomb. Les chevaliers semblaient plongés dans leur pensées.

« Et pour toi ? Demanda Milo d'une petite voix, mettant fin à la réflexion de chacun. Tu es prête à leur laisser franchir la porte ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Il vous faut l'armée et c'est le seul moyen de la diriger.

-Mais si tu perds le contrôle de ton armure ?

-Alors il vous faudra me tuer »

En entendant ces mots, le visage de Milo perdit ses couleurs et plus loin, Tara vit Eaque se crisper.

« Mais si nous vous tuons, poursuivit Minos. Zeus gagne et nous sommes défait.

-Croyez-moi, si vous me tuez, Zeus sera bien le dernier de vos soucis. » trancha Tara d'une voix calme.

Shaka prit à son tour la parole : « Si vous développez un tel pouvoir, alors pourquoi ne pas directement monter sur l'Olympe et les tuez tous ? »

Tara se retourna vivement vers le chevalier de le vierge, l'air passablement contrarié. Elle encaissait beaucoup depuis quelques jours, mais cette réflexion qui aurait pu passer pour anodine la blessa.

« Tout simplement parce que même nous, les titans, sommes des êtres civilisés. Nous sommes des chevaliers comme vous, avec également un sens de l'honneur. Cela peut te paraître difficile à croire mais c'est la réalité. Cela s'apparenterait à une exécution sommaire, indigne de moi et de ce que je représente. Je ne suis qu'une mortelle après tout, qui suis-je pour juger un dieu ? S'ils doivent être condamner ils le seront par leur pairs ou par le destin que les moires leur imposeront et non par moi. Je ne suis pas prête à franchir cette ligne. »

Même si Shaka sembla conserver toute sa dignité, des frères d'armes remarquèrent qu'il était ébranlé par le discours de la jeune femme. Les deux se jaugèrent pendant de longues secondes puis Athéna vint interrompre cet échange : « Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais je vous demande de vous pliez à certaines requête, dit-elle en fixant Tara. Comme Hadès l'a dit, cette démarche est risquée et je ne peux pas m'autoriser à mettre mon sanctuaire et ses occupants en danger. Alors je veux que lors de vos tentatives pour acquérir le pouvoir de Tartare, vous ayez à vos côtés trois de mes chevaliers, systématiquement.

-Soit, répondit Tara.

-Saga, Camus et Shura, vous suivrez Tara comme son ombre dés lors qu'elle commencera son entraînement »

La déclaration de la déesse fit l'effet d'une bombe au sein de la chevalerie d'or. Les trois concernés eurent soudain un regard fuyant alors que les autres chevaliers pâlissaient à vue d'oeil en tentant d'étouffer leur surprise.

Leur réaction échappant à l'entendement, Tara se retourna vers l'estrade et demanda en haussant les sourcils : « On m'explique ?

-Ils ont tous les trois lancés l'Athéna exclamation lors de la dernière guerre sainte. Ils seront plus à même de reproduire cette attaque si les choses venaient à déraper.

-La seule attaque qui pourrait m'arrêter, c'est ça ?

-La seule assez puissante, oui. Elle est normalement interdite mais dans ces conditions vous comprendrez aisément que je l'autorise exceptionnellement. Il y aurait bien eu un second groupe mais au vu de la présence de votre frère dans celui-ci, il est naturel que je l'élimine de facto.

-Logique, effectivement »

La déesse laissa un peu de temps à Tara pour encaisser cela. Puis, elle se leva et se posta au centre de l'estrade, de manière très solennelle.

« Il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerais vous demander, continua Athéna. Nous vous devons déjà énormément de choses alors je souhaiterais que vous acceptiez notre aide »

Sur le moment, Tara ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise par la déclaration de Pallas. Toute une palette d'émotion passèrent sur son visage, oscillant entre l'interrogation et l'hésitation.

Amusée par le spectacle qu'offrait le titan, Athéna se vit obliger de poursuivre : « Pour maîtriser ce type de pouvoir, il est nécessaire de pouvoir contrôler ses émotions.

-Cela me paraît évident, rétorqua Tara

-Pourtant peu de personne y arrive réellement. Certains de mes chevaliers ont appris à le faire et j'aimerais que vous preniez conseil auprès d'eux.

-Si cela peut aider, pourquoi pas...

-Il faut également que vous sachiez, dit Athéna, que vous possédez une chose qui vous permettra sûrement de surpasser Karas dans la maîtrise de ce pouvoir. Une chose essentielle qui a manqué au chevalier d'Eos et que vous avez la chance d'avoir.

-Laquelle ? demanda Tara, intriguée par les paroles de la déesse.

-Une famille »

Tara lâcha un hoquet de surprise et se tourna vers Milo. Ce dernier affichait un air serein mais particulièrement empreint de solennité. Il planta son regard dans celui de sa sœur et hocha la tête pour lui signifier son soutient. Tara soupira d'aise : elle se savait soutenue.

« Une famille, continua Athéna, et des gens qui vous aime. Ces personnes vous raccrocheront à notre monde, à cette terre qui est le symbole même de Gaïa. Même au fin fond du tartare, je doute que les titans primitifs soient assez puissants pour résister à ça. »

Tara reçut ses paroles comme un baume au cœur. Mais les paroles de la déesse ne pouvaient pas être prises comme une certitude. Jamais un chevalier n'avait réussi à garder le contrôle dans le temps et surtout à proximité du Tartare. Hadès avait raison, l'entreprise était risquée mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Reprenant ses esprits, Tara s'adressa aux divinités :

« Avant tout, il reste une chose que je dois faire, dit Tara.

-Et je sais ce que c'est, lui répondit Athéna. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Nous avons tous été éprouvés par ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours et je ne vous laisserais pas sortir de ce sanctuaire sans protection. Nous organiserons tout demain à la première heure. Maintenant allez vous reposez, vous en avez besoin »

Tara acquiesça et s'inclina légèrement. Elle tourna le dos à l'estrade et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Arrivée sur le parvis, le titan stoppa sa progression préférant attendre la sortie des chevaliers. Elle ne connaissait encore que très peu son frère mais elle savait que ses réponses durant la réunion n'avaient pas suffi à apaiser ses craintes. Sous ses airs désintéressés, Milo appréciait connaître tous les tenants et les aboutissants d'une situation pour les analyser, les décortiquer. Il allait falloir à Tara beaucoup de patience afin de le rassurer.

Perdue dans ses pensée, elle fut surprise d'entendre Shun l'invectiver alors que tous sortait de la grande salle : « Alors comme ça les titans sont opiniâtres ? On ne l'aurait jamais deviné tu sais...

- Le sarcasme ne te sied guère Shun, répliqua Tara

- Je sais. Mais tu ne nieras pas que le fait de nous trouver ici en ce jour en est bien la preuve.

- Certes. Mais saches que j'ai quand même agi avec une pointe d'égoïsme, dit-elle en désignant le chevalier du scorpion.

- Et je suis heureux que tu l'ai fait. »

Shun adressa un sourire radieux à la jeune femme et Tara fut d'autant plus surprise quand le visage du jeune chevalier se ferma quasiment instantanément.

« vous permettez que je vous l'emprunte un petit moment ? »

En entendant ces paroles, Tara se retourna vivement et tomba sur le dieu des enfers en personne. Shun s'inclina et sans un mot, il s'éloigna.

Hadès attira le titan à l'écart des autres chevaliers et ils se retrouvèrent sous un olivier, dans un coin du parvis. Le dieu semblait soucieux et ce fut Tara qui se trouva obliger de rompre le silence oppressant qui courait depuis de longues secondes.

« Shun est un jeune homme incroyable et un grand chevalier. Sa réaction me surprends.

- Et bien pas moi, trancha le seigneur des enfers. Après tout, j'ai été leur ennemi. Ils m'ont vaincu et pourtant je suis encore là.

- Je ne le crois pas. Il est au dessus de tout ça. Il doit y avoir autre chose.

- Sans doute le fait que je me suis servi de son corps pour me réincarner...lâcha subitement Hadès

- Oh..., fit Tara, surprise.

- Mais là n'est pas la question, je réglerai ça avec lui. A quoi jouer vous ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- C'est ça votre plan ? Un nouvel ordre ? Demanda, furieux, le dieu.

- Comment...

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot ! Ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure et ce que Cronos a sous-entendu aux enfers, voilà ce que vous comptez faire ?

- Eaque m'a toujours dit que vous étiez beaucoup plus perspicaces que la plupart de vos congénères. Il n'avait pas tort.

- Ils ont peut être la mémoire courte mais je règne sur les enfers, qui sont proches du tartare je vous le rappelle. Je vis avec cette épée de damoclès constamment. Je n'ai pas pu oublier !

- J'aurais préféré...

- Assez ! Cessez de jouer avec moi, soupira-t-il. Comment avez-vous ne serait-ce que songé à ça !

- Il le faut ! Contra Tara. Vous savez comme moi que si par miracle nous gagnons cela ne sera que temporaire ! Zeus attendra quoi ? Dix ou vingt ans ? Peut être patientera-t-il jusqu'à la disparition de cette génération de chevaliers avant de remettre son plan à exécution ? Je suis votre meilleure chance de pouvoir tout changer, définitivement. Une telle conjoncture ne se représentera pas avant très longtemps et vous le savez »

Tara vit le dieu se détendre devant ses arguments. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fixa la jeune femme : « Comment pouvez-vous accepter ça ?

- Regardez-les, dit-elle en se retournant vers l'assemblée qui peuplait le parvis. Que ce soit chevaliers d'or, marinas ou spectres, ils ont déjà tant donné. Ils méritent la paix.

-Et pas vous peut-être ? »

Tara accueillit la remarque du dieu avec un sourire laconique

« Je peux compter sur vous ? Il ne faut pas qu'Athéna ou Poséidon l'apprennent. Ils pourraient m'enfermer dans les gouffres du tartare pour me préserver.

- Ils ne vont pas apprécier. Et ils ne seront pas les seuls, dit-il en se massant les tempes et en fixant Eaque

- Merci... lâcha Tara.

- Ce serait à nous de vous remercier...

- Je ne le fais pas pour ça »

Dans un soupir, le dieu des enfers entama son retour au palais mais au bout de quelques pas, il stoppa net et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la jeune femme et dit, avec un sourire moqueur : « Au fait, vous direz à Eaque que lui et moi nous aurons une discussion sur le fait d'émettre un jugement sur son seigneur et maître »

Amusée, Tara le regarda s'éloigner. Elle était également soulagée car pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle ne portait plus son fardeau seule.


End file.
